Challenges
by PyroLyfe13
Summary: its a new year and new problems. can zexion cope with out self mutilation? and what about demyx? and what is marluxia doing in the picture?
1. butterfly

This is my first Zemyx story so I'm uber excited

Rated M for language ,boy on boy action, adult situations, and emoness

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

_Challenges_ a Zemyx story

OoO--OoO

A sob escaped his lips as he slid the blade over his writs. He has been doing this for a year; it's the only way to cope with life. A tear rolls down his pale cheek; he looks into the mirror and locks eyes with his reflection. "Why are you so fucking screwed up?" he asks himself.

A knock come from the bathroom door, "Zexion honey are you alright in there?" came a sweet voice.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine." Zexion replied as he cleaned his writs, cringing as the alcohol stings them. "Okay. Dinners ready, can you come down and help Riku with the table?" she asked. "Yeah, sure I'll be down in a minute"

He waited until he heard her footsteps fade before he opened the door.

He walked down the stairs, absentmindedly rubbing his writs. He turned the corner and came face to face with his twin. He took a step back and raised an eyebrow

. "May I help you Kadaj?" he asked in his sometimes monotone voice.

"I was just going to see if my little baby brother had fallen in the toilet. It took you fucking hours in there and I had to pee." Kadaj said looking his brother up and down.

"I was not in there that long one. Two, I'm younger than you by six minutes, and three there are three bathrooms in this house, its your own fault you did not use one of the other ones. Now if you would be so kind as to move out of my way, I have to help Riku set the table." Zexion said.

Kadaj just smirked and turned around before mumbling, "I know what you are doing so I advise you to stop." And walked away ignoring his brothers demand for him to explain what the hell he was talking about.

OoO--OoO

"There you are Zexion, you have a little bit of trouble in there son?" Kai asked as Zexion walked in. Zexion gave his stepfather an uninterested look and walked into the dinning room. Riku looked at Zexion and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing Ku" Zexion mumbled so only Riku would hear, and started to help him.

Have you ever heard of twin telepathy, well even thought Riku and Zexion are not twins, hell they aren't even blood related, they have it. Riku looked at his brother but before he could say anything their mother, walked in.

"Oh guy's thank you, the table looks great. Kadaj! Kai! Come on foods done" Eri yelled. Everyone sat at the table and began to eat, with the exception of Zexion.

"Zexion? Is everything alright?" his mother asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah…umm I'm fine. May I be excused I'm not very hungry." Zexion asked.

"Sure sweetheart." Eri answered. Zexion got up from the table and before he was up the stairs he heard his stepfather. "Eri, what is wrong with your son?" Kai asked. "He is our son Kai and nothing is wrong with him. He said he wasn't hungry. He's a teenager let him be."

"Yeah well I think he is still kind of off. You should talk to him, he's not right in the head." Kai snickered. "We are not discussing this now" Eri replied he voice dripping with venom.

"Dad, I think Zexion is just worried about tomorrow. We are starting the 11th grade you know, it's a big thing." Riku said. Zexion just smirked from his place on the stairs, 'It's just like Riku to stop the argument' Zexion thought.

imalineimalineimalineimalineimalineimalineimalineimalineimalineimaline

He went to his room and laid down with a sigh. Demyx should be calling him in any minute. He smiled as he thought of Demyx, he will never say this but he is in love with the blonde haired musician.

But every time he gets a chance to tell him he gets to afraid of rejection and losing his best friend.

Its not the fact that they were both guys, hell must of his friends were gay or bi, but the fact that if they did get together what would happen if they split? Or if Demyx didn't feel the same way, so many possibilities of why they should stay friends.

"_Pulled up at a stop light, did drugs on the dashboard. Look at the mess we made tonight. _

_Kick off your stilettos, kick off your stilettos. And fuck me in the back seat_."

Zexion was pulled from his thoughts by his cell phone. "Hello?" Zexion said

"Hey Zexy! What's up?" a cheerful voice said from the phone.

"Hi Demy. Ready for school tomorrow?" Zexion asked

"Pssh…no I want summer to go on forever!", Demyx said, "School is such a bore only you like it Mr. Genius. But on the plus side I do get to see Reno."add dreamy sigh

Zexion inwardly growled, oh how he loathed Reno, Demyx has been crushing on him since freshman year. Two freakin' years Zexion had to hear his crush talk about that bastard. Reno thought that just because he was hot, the whole world should bow down to him.

"You still like Reno?" Zexion asked, trying to hold in his anger.

"Umm yeah! He is so hot!" Demyx cooed.

"You are aware that he looks just like your brothers' boyfriend right?" Zexion asked.

"Axel? No freakin' way, he looks nothing like Axel, Zexy."

"Yes he does Demmy. They're cousins for goodness sake." Zexion said disbelieving Demyx completely. "I don't see it." Demyx giggled. Zexion chuckled at his best friend, "You don't see it because you don't want to see it. Hell even Roxas gets them confused sometimes."

"I really don't see it. Plus Roxas dork only he could confuse his boyfriend with someone else." Demyx laughed.

"Demmy you're a lost cause I swear. Tomorrow at school look at Reno then Axel and hopefully you'll see it."

"Whatever you say, love. Oh hold on." Zexion heard what sounded like Roxas, but could easily be Sora. "Zexy? I got to go; my mom said it's my turn to cook."

In the background he heard Roxas yell "Pray he doesn't kill us all" then giggling from both twins, "Oh shut up you feather plucking lint lickers." With a snort Zexion began to laugh at the Nomura family's antics.

"Demmy, where did you hear that from?" Zexion asked.

"I was watching TV then a commercial came on and it was one of those gum ones you know with the British lady? Well anyways one of the guys said that it was so funny"

"I worry about your sanity at time Demmy I really do." Zexion chuckled.

"I worry 'bout it to hun." Demyx said, "Well I'll see you at school tomorrow Zexy, love ya bye." Then he hung up. "I love you too" Zexion said to no one and turned on his cd player loading his '_Bullet for my Valentine' _cd.

He closed his eyes and listened to the music thinking about Demyx and school and Reno. What would he do if they got together? '

'**You would get over it' **

'But I can't'

'**Oh yes you can, you'll be a good best friend and be happy that he is happy.'**

He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't heard his door open and close nor did he feel someone standing over him until he felt a red hot pain sere through his wrists.

"Fuck! Riku let go!" he cried. Riku glared at him. "I knew it your fucking cutting again." Riku hissed lifting up his brother's sleeve taking in the red ugly cuts on his once pale skin. Zexion glared at his brother, pulling his sleeve down and hissed at Riku, "Go away Riku. This is none of your concern. None of you business."

Riku looked at him with disbelief, "None of my business? Zexion you're my brother and you're hurting yourself, I think it is some of my business."

"No it is not. Now go away, just leave me alone." Zexion said rolling to face the wall.

"Zex talk to me, please. I'm worried about you dude, like you are hurting yourself. Self mutilation, it's not right. Was it something I did? 'Cuz if you're trying to kill yourself…you promised! Zex talk to me." Riku pleaded.

Zexion turned to face Riku and croaked one word, "Demyx", then began to cry.

"So, what you love him but you're afraid so to tell him how you feel so you cut yourself, because if you're hurting on the inside why not hurt on the outside?" Riku said.

Zexion nodded, realizing that it did sound pretty odd out loud, but then again so does his situation. "I am resisting the urge to slap you. Zexion what would Demyx do if he found out about thins?" Riku asked.

"He would kill me, and then revive me so he could watch me like a hawk so I couldn't do it anymore." Zexion mumbled.

"Exactly, but you forgot the part that he would be torn up inside. He is your best friend; I know if Sora pulled some crap like this I'd kill him. He cares for you Zexion. You don't even know how he truly feels about you. God for a genius you sure are slow sometimes." Riku stated

Zexion did not want to discuss this anymore; he could feel a migraine coming. "Ku, can we talk about this later? I'm tired and we have school in the morning." Zexion pleaded.

"Sure but we are going to finish this talk okay?" Riku said in his mr-scary-almost-like-ansem voice. "R-Riku? Please don't tell anyone about this okay? Butterfly?" Zexion asked.

Riku smiled, "Butterfly…Jesus we haven't done that in forever."

"Yeah not since…" Riku's glare silenced Zexion. Riku laughed at Zexion and walked to the door, "Night Zex."

"G'night Ku."

FLASHBACK

A nine year old Riku sat in his room and cried. "Ku? What's wrong? Why are you crying?", an eight year old Zexion asked. "I'm a bad boy, I'm a bad boy" Riku cried.

Zexion sat next to his friend and touched his shoulder, "Ku, what is wrong with you?" he asked again. Riku looked up with red eyes and sighed. "My mommy said she is leaving my dad and it's all my fault. I'm a bad boy; I always get in trouble at school, that's why she is taking Liz and not me."

Zexion looked at his friend, "You're not a bad boy Ku, the only reason why you get in trouble is because of Sora or axel. And you're really smart and brave. I don't know why you mom is taking Liz, maybe it because she didn't want to split us up."

Riku smiled, "Yeah cuz we are such good friends, no were more like brothers huh Zex?"

"Yeah" Zexion smiled. "Zex? Can you not tell anyone about this? Promise?" Riku asked.

"Sure, butterfly." Zexion said. Riku raised an eyebrow, "Butterfly?"

"It was something me and my dad used to do, if we told each other a secret or something we would say butterfly and it was locked away. So butterfly. I won't tell anyone about this okay?" Zexion said.

"Butterfly…Zex? Promise not to leave me, ever you're like my brother you know and it would suck if we weren't together forever."

"I promise Riku I'll never leave you…butterfly." Zexion replied.

END FLASHBACK

Zexion cried himself to sleep, wishing he never made that promise. He wanted to disappear and never come back.

Fin

OoO--OoO

**A/N **

**Pyro:** 'I'm back! Yeah for me, I got a muse his name is Mark. Say hi Mark.'

**Mark:** 'Hi Mark'

**Pyro:** Glares at Mark…'anywho. This is my first Zemyx story and I'm very proud of myself. Hey Markie tell these people bout yourself.'

**Mark:** shakes his head…'No.'

**Pyro:** 'do it'…shaking her fist threateningly.

**Mark:** 'Fine, I'm Mark, I'm a dude. I'm bi'

**Pyro:** 'and uber emo! He is the reason I wrote this we were emoing it out together and BAM an idea hit me.'

**Mark:** rolls his eyes and sighs…'is emoing even a word?'

**Pyro:** 'it is now…ok bye everybody I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!!'


	2. an early wake up

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot.

A/N's will be at the end.

OoO……………………………………………………………………………………oOo

Zexion lay in bed, half asleep, trying to figure out why he wasn't fully asleep damn it! He knew he heard the door open, and voices, but for the life of him; he couldn't figure out who they were.

Rolling over onto his back, he felt someone brush his hair aside. Taking in a deep breath he smiled at the familiar smell, the ocean and peppermint. He knows who that is, but Gaia, he can't figure it out!

Just as he was about to open his eyes, he felt a weight on his chest. Grunting at the weight, which ruined his peaceful awakening, Zexion opened his eyes, only to (not) yelp in surprise as he was met with sea green eyes.

"Hi Zexy!" Demyx chirped, "I wanted to wake you up so you won't be late for school! And I bet you thought you would've had to call me and wake me, but I'm already up so ha!"

Zexion turned his head to look at the clock. It blared 6:30 am, in its vile neon red numbers. Turning back to the Demyx, who was still perched on his chest, Zexion groaned, "Dem, its only 6:30!"

"Umm…duh! I woke you up remember. You'd think I knew the time." Demyx said rolling his eyes.

Zexion raised an eyebrow, "You do realize school doesn't start until 8, right? I could've slept another 30 minutes." He said strangely calm, even though he wanted to strangle the blonde. "Yeah but," Demyx said drawing out the 'u', "We are meeting the gang at Marly's house, he's making waffles!" Demyx bounced a bit at the thought of Marluxia's famous waffles. They just melt in your mouth, oh and he makes the best turkey bacon…he makes it just crispy enough. Maybe he'll make his lemon… "Demyx, will you stop bouncing on me please." Zexion groaned stopping Demyx's happy thoughts of a well balanced breakfast.

"You know you like me bouncing in your lap Zexy." Demyx giggled getting off him. Zexion's normally pale face flushed pink, "N-no I don't" he stuttered. "I'm just kidding." Demyx said from Zexion's closet.

"Since your being a lazy bum, I guess I'll have to pick out your outfit for you." Demyx mumbled riffling through his clothes. A tremor of fear went through Zexion. As much as he loved Demyx, his clothes were…well flamboyant, and pastels. Zexion doesn't do pastels…anyone who says otherwise is a dead man.

Looking over at his friend, a wave of panic went through him. Demyx was currently wearing a long sleeved pink shirt, with a baby blue one on top, some light blue jeans and…dear Gaia! Are those pink converses? 'How the hell did he find those in his size?' Zexion wondered before bolting out of bed.

"No need for that Demy!" he said, you could hear the panic in his voice. Being, as Axel loved to call him, an 'emo kid', Zexion was terrified wearing bright colors. They made him look pasty. "I can dress myself thank you" he finished, pulling a neon green shirt from Demyx's hands. 'How did that get in my closet?' he thought as Demyx laughed at him. "I knew that'd get you out of bed." He laughed. Zexion just glared at his friend, "Yes, very humorous. Laugh at my fear of you dressing me." That got Demyx to stop laughing, "What's wrong with the way I dress?" he questioned.

"On you? Nothing at all. But imagine me in your outfit for a moment." Zexion said from inside his closet. Demyx burst out in laughter again, "My point exactly." Zexion said, "I don't do pastels." Coming out of his closet with his clothes he showed them to Demyx. "You see, this is an outfit for me"

He had a black long sleeved shirt, with a red one on top, some black skinny jeans, a red studded belt, and his black converse.

"I'm an emo kid nonconforming as can be, you'd be nonconforming too if you looked just like me." Demyx sang. Zexion growled, "I hate that damn song!"

"I've got pain on my nails and makeup on my face; I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs."

"Demyx, stop it!"

"'Cuz I feel real deep, when I'm dressing in drag. I call it freedom of expression most just call me a fa…"

"Demyx!" Zexion yelled. "Yes?" the singer said innocently. Zexion pointed to the door, "Out!"

"Aww Zexy! I was just playing! I won't sing it again, I promise." Demyx cried. Zexion just rolled just rolled his eyes and steered his friend to the door. Demyx whirred around grabbing Zexion's wrist, missing his friends wince at the pain shooting through his cut wrists.

"You've got ten minutes or I'm coming in here and dragging you out the house in whatever you've got on." Demyx growled, "I want some waffles damn it!" he slammed the door behind him.

Zexion sighed as he rubbed his wrist, he went to his top drawer to get his razor and cursed, "Damn it Riku. Stealing damned Riku." Cursing again he checked in all his other hiding spots. "How the hell could he have found all of them?" Cursing once more he went into the bathroom to get ready.

Imalineimalineimalineimalineimalineimalineimalineimalineimalineimalineimalineimalin

Downstairs

"Hi mama Eri!" Demyx said sitting next to his second mother. "Hello darling. Did you get the beauty queen up?" she asked smiling at the blonde. "Yup! My mission has been completed. Now all I have to do is wait for him to come down here! Oh and Riku and Sora…and Kadaj. Jezz…I'll be here all day waiting for them." Demyx said shaking his head sadly, "Now I'll never get those waffles." He let out a soft sigh as Eri laughed.

"Well you shouldn't have let the love birds together alone, and it won't take Kadaj long. But Zexion, I swear nothing can detour him and his prepping time. I swear, sometimes it's as if I had girls." She shook her head and tried to get off the couch. "Demyx, honey, can you help a fat pregnant lady up?" Demyx got up and looked around, "I will when I find one." He smiled as she laughed. "Flattery will only get you everywhere hun."

Helping her up she smiled and walked towards the kitchen, "And they live!' she cried as Sora and Riku walked downstairs, holding hands.

"Hi mom" they both said, she smiled and kissed them both, then proceeded to the kitchen. "Zexion's still not done? And he says it takes me long." Riku huffed sitting in the arm chair next to the couch.

"Well it does take you a while, Ri" Sora said giving him a kiss before going to sit on Demyx.

"Ack! Get your fat butt off me Sora!" Demyx whined. Sora got up, "I'm not fat!" he cried, "Am I fat Riku?" Sora asked going to sit on his boyfriend. "Of course not, So." He said smiling. Sora stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"Careful, Riku might bite that off…when he's done kissing your ass." Demyx grumbled, he was hungry and bitter.

A wicked grin came over Sora's once angelic face, "I like it when he kisses my ass, but I'd rather he be fucking it, thank you very much."

Demyx pulled a 'yuck' face, "Eww! I so don't need to know what you and Riku do Sora! In my mind you're incapable of sex."

Sora rolled his eyes, "Just because you won't bend over and take it like a man doesn't mean everyone else should." Riku chuckled at his boyfriends' boldness; he was usually so timid about sex.

"Sora, leave Demyx alone. I bet he's just waiting for the right person." Sora just snorted, "Right"

Zexion walked into the room feeling as if he's missed something. Riku was laughing, Sora had an impish grin that looked just wrong on him, and Demyx looked like a shocked tomato "It's better if I don't know." Zexion said walking to the bookshelf.

"Yeah, just a bit." Riku said, "You're done with your book already?" he asked in mild disbelief. "Why else would I be looking for a new book Riku?" Zexion questioned not looking away from the books.

"It was like 1,000 pages!" Riku exclaimed. "Hence why it only took me 3 days to read it." Zexion explained.

"Dude we need to get you a puppy or something." Sora said, "You have way too much time on your hands." Zexion looked over at Sora, "I don't like dogs." He said a bit panicked. "It's true So, Zexion hasn't liked dogs since, what, the second grade?" Demyx said looking over at Riku who was nodding his head. "Yup. Even since Mrs. Cross set her Chihuahua on him for walking on her lawn." Zexion shivered at the thought, while everyone else laughed at the thought of an 8 year old Zexion running from the rat-creature.

"Gaia Mrs. Cross," Zexion cringed, "That crazy old bat hated me!"

"Well you did egg her house." Kadaj said walking into the room. Zexion spun around and pointed at his twin. "No **you** and** Riku** egged her house! I was there because you guys made me come watch." Zexion growled at him.

"Well you wouldn't have gotten caught if you ran when we told you to." Kadaj laughed, ducking the book that was chucked at his head. "Bastard" Zexion hissed, turning back to the books, selected one and put it in his bag, which looked as if it were to fall apart any second now.

"Dude, just throw that thing away." Riku said, "Mom bought you one already."

Zexion scoffed, "As if I were to throw this away! Everyone tagged it freshman year remember?" and indeed, there was writing all over the bad in all different colors and handwriting. "She's lucky!"

"Yeah, lucky it's still together." Sora commented.

"Nobody asked for your opinion little one." Zexion smirked at the cry out outrage his statement brought. "I'm not little! And you have no right to comment on anyone's height shorty." Sora said

"Hey, I'm not short…I'm fun sized." Zexion said laughing, and to think he hated when Axel bought him that shirt.

"Yeah, as much fun as this is guys." Demyx said over the laughter, "I want some damned waffles. I didn't wake up this early for nothing." They all murmured their agreement and headed for the door.

"Mom? We're leaving!" Riku called out. Eri popped her head out the kitchen door. "Okay boys, see you later. I love you!"

They made their way to Demyx's minivan and all pilled in. "Why do you always get the front seat Zexion?" Kadaj grumbled from the very back seat. Zexion turned around smirking, "Best friends privilege. Be lucky you're not walking." He turned back around and began to read his book as Demyx laughed. "It's true, Zexy only gets the front 'cuz I loves him the most."

"Hey what about me?" Sora said pulling his attention from Riku, "I'm your dearest younger brother!"

Demyx snorted as he looked at his brother threw the rear view mirror, "You only get a ride because mom makes me." Sora rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue at his brother, before promptly sticking it down Riku's throat, not that he minded one bit.

"Yuck, Sora I so don't need to see or hear you suck face with your boyfriend." Demyx said scrunching up his face. Sora pried his face from Riku's, not happy one, and turned to Demyx. "Eyes on the road and turn on the radio. See problem solved!" Sora said cheerfully.

"Nympho, I'm just glad you're not a girl Sora. I'm sure you'd be pregnant by now." Demyx said tuning on the radio. He beamed as he heard the song on. "Oh Gaia no!" Zexion groaned taking his eyes off the page to look at his friend, "No Katy Perry! Please, I beg of you!"

"Once you get your own car you can chose what we listen to. Until then, I rule the radio." Demyx gave an evil laugh as he grinned at this friend. The he began to sing along, in a falsetto, "Usually the queen of figuring out. Beating down the man is no work out but I have no clue, how to get through to you"

"Dem, please" Zexion moaned.

"I wonna hit you just to see of you cry, keep knocking on wood hoping there's a real boy inside."

Zexion hissed a bit. "But you're not a man! You're just a mannequin" He turned back to his book trying to block out the singing. He nearly cried when Kadaj started to sing along.

Needless to say, the ride to Marluxia's house was a long one.

OoO…………………………………………………………………………………..oOo

A/N:

Pyro: I live! Okay so I have an excuse for not writing this…I honestly forgot I posted the first chapter. It wasn't until I got a review for the first chapter that I remembered. I know, I know, I'm a horrible person and all that jazz, but I have this chapter! And I think it's pretty good, even though it's short. I kind of changed the pot a bit…I think.

Anyways! The next chapter will be posted either later on today or tomorrow. Depending on when I can use my brother's laptop. Mine is currently a paper weigh on my desk! Hurray for computer viruses!!

Review please…I have cupcakes!


	3. of waffles and school

Chapter 3: Of Waffles and School

Disclaimer: Oh you have no clue as to how much I wished I owned these characters…the things I would have in the games. XD

OoO…………………………………………………………………………………….oOo

Zexion got out of the car before it came to a complete stop, causing him to trip. Not letting this stop his getaway, he rushed into the house cursing "Katy Perry and stupid blondes to hell. Especially the twin…damn traitor."

Paine looked over at him giving him a quizzical look. He shaking his head, Zexion walked into the kitchen only to be pushed into the wall by a pink blur. "Zexion you're here." said blur purred onto the skin of Zexion's neck before latching onto it.

"Marluxia!" Zexion gasped out at his friends' actions.

"Ugh! Why must I always walk in on people making out?" Demyx cried out in mild disgust.

"Its 'cuz you're one lucky bastard Demyx, my man." Axel joked from the table, a plate full of waffles in front of him. "Hey Ax…umm where are the waffles?" Demyx questioned, almost drooling at the sight and smell of the food.

"Here Dem," Leon said, handing the boy a plate of his desired food. Demyx looked as if he'd cry from joy as he sat at the table and began to devour the food.

Zexion let out a slight moan as Marluxia kept at his ministrations.

"Marluxia, please stop molesting my brother." Riku said pulling him off the panting boy.

"Must you always ruin my fun Riku?" Marluxia asked dramatically walking to the waffle iron, "waffles?"

Riku grabbed two plates and got some food for him and Sora, "I swear Marly, you're almost too gay to function" Riku joked. "Hmm…yes and that is why you love me" came the cocky reply.

Zexion finally composed himself enough to glare at the pinkette, "I hate it when you do that" he said. "And yet, I've never heard you tell me 'no' or 'stop'. Strange isn't it?" Marluxia said smiling at the short blue haired boy. Who, in turn glared even more before also grabbing food and sitting to eat.

They all ate, each person having their own, random conversation before, "Tell me again why we do this?" Larxene asked, "It's too damned early for food!"

"Says the girl who just ate three helpings," giggled Naminé. "Screw you!" Larxene growled. "Umm…I'm not quite sure Xion would like that very much." Naminé grinned. Xion leaned over and kissed her girlfriend before shooting Larxene a glare "Mine" she said.

Demyx stopped his attack on his food and looked at the couples at the table and sighed, "I feel lonely," he said quietly. "Aww don't go emo on us Demy! Roxas and Zexion might feel intimidated!" Axel chuckled earning a glare from the two (so not) emo kids. Axel tried giving Roxas a peck but he moved away.

"Babe, don't be like that! I was joking." Axel said, but Roxas wasn't hearing it. "Foxy Roxy?" Axel cooed smiling at Roxas' blush. "Don't call me that," the blonde protested. "You love it", said the red head giving him a kiss, "and you love me." Roxas just rolled his eyes and turned to his brother.

"Why do you feel lonely Dem?" he asked. Demyx looked around accusingly, "Um hello! I'm like, the only single person here! Why wouldn't I feel lonely!" he said flailing his arms a bit.

"No you're not" Zexion said, "I'm single too, what are you talking about?"

"Uhh…hello? Marluxia? Aren't you two together?" Demyx asked. Zexion snorted, "No" he said. "We just fuck occasionally." Marluxia finished earning a slap on the back of the head from Zexion's novel and a hiss of "Shut up idiot!"

Demyx went slightly pink, "O-oh". The occupants of the room sat in an awkward silence until Zexion pushed his plate away and walked out of the house, gathering his stuff as he went. Marluxia was on his heels.

"Zex! Zexion, wait!" he called after him. "Go the fuck away Marluxia!" Zexion yelled, walking faster. Rolling his eyes, Marluxia ran and caught up with the shorter boy. "What did I do?" he asked. Zexion looked at him incredulously, "Why the fuck did you find it necessary that we fuck?" Zexion demanded, "I mean what the fuck?"

"Well I thought it was obvious to anyone with eyes that we did!" Marluxia exclaimed. "He didn't know for a reason Marly." Zexion hissed.

"Oh so I get it, its not because I told everyone. It's because I told Demyx?" Marluxia yelled, "Why does it matter that he knows?" Marluxia asked, clearly pissed off.

"You know how I feel about him," Zexion whispered.

"And you know how I feel about you! If Demyx was such a high priority then why were you fucking me?" Marluxia asked, his expression softened as he saw the flash of hurt in Zexion's eyes. "That's not fair." Zexion said.

"No, what's not fair is that you've been leading me on. I mean come on Zex. You can't tell me that you don't feel anything for me." Marluxia's voice lowered a bit, "You wouldn't have slept with me if you didn't care."

"How do you know?" Zexion asked.

"Because I know you!" Marluxia screamed. Zexion sat silent. "Why can't we be together? We've been doing this for six months now." Marluxia asked.

"It wouldn't be fair to you to start a relationship, when I feel like this for someone else." Zexion said monotonously. "It's also not fucking fair to sleep with me when you feel like this for someone else and that didn't stop you." Marluxia spit back, "Are you honestly going to stand there and tell me I was just another fuck?"

"You weren't…I'm just so confused Marluxia. I want to be with you, but I want Dem too. And it's just…I just…I can't." Zexion said, tears threatening to fall. "Zexion I fucking love you. Don't you get that? So why?…Why can't we just try? Please." Marluxia wiped a tear that fell from Zexion's pale face.

Violet eyes locked with indigo ones, "I…" Zexion put his head down and sighed, "We can try. I can't lie…I do feel for you, but Dem…" Zexion was cut off. "Forget Demyx, please, just, give me a chance, I can be so good for you." Marluxia said and Zexion knew he was sincere.

Zexion looked up and gave a small smile, "Ok" he whispered. Marluxia smile bright and pulled Zexion in for a hug. Zexion pulled back and kissed Marluxia.

But there was a small voice in the back of his head. 'You'll regret this' it hissed at him.

Imalineimalineimalineimalineimalineimalienimalineimalienimalineimalineimalineimalineimalineimalineimalineimalineimalieimalineimalineimalineimalineimalineimalineimalineimalineimalineimalineimaline

Inside The House

"Did _everyone_ know that but me?" Demyx asked, still pink. They all looked away guiltily.

"It wasn't for us to tell" Naminé said in a small voice. "Oh…okay. I just would've thought that my best friend would trust me enough to tell me something like this." Demyx said, hurt evident in his voice.

Demyx looked at the clock above the dinning room door, it read 7:30. "We only have 30 minutes to get to school guys, we should go." Demyx got up from the table and walked away.

"Well that could've gone much better…oh well. Cloud, pass the bacon?" Kadaj said earning a glare from everyone at the table.

Stepping outside, he saw the new couple (Marluxia and Zexion if you didn't get that) in a deep embrace and shook his head.

He had a right to be mad, but he and Zexion had been friends since kindergarten, it wasn't fair that he was the last to know. Turning on the radio, he put in his Paramore cd and let the music calm his nerves. 'Well it is okay for Zexion to have secrets, so I guess I shouldn't be mad at him' he thought 'Besides how would you tell your best friend you're shagging some guy?'

Happy with his new attitude he watched as the others came out the house.

Sora, Xion, Naminé, Riku, and Kadaj rode with him, "Everybody ready?" he asked, the music already giving his mood a 360. Getting the affirmative from everyone Demyx drove off to school.

The car ride to Radiant Garden High was plagued with silence except for the radio.

Pulling into his usual spot in the parking lot, Demyx and company waited for the others to show up.

After Cloud and Leon pulled up on Fenrir, the pack headed inside.

As soon as everyone received their class schedules and such, they all went their separate ways.

Demyx went to his locker and began to put all his books and such inside.

"Demyx?" a quite voice said. Sighing Demyx turned to his best friend, "Yea Zexy?" he asked with a smile.

"About what happened earlier…" Zexion started but was cut off

"Dude, sorry 'bout that" Demyx said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck, "I really thought you two were together."

"Well we kind of are…now." Zexion mumbled blushing a bit.

"Coolness. But don't think that just because of him you can skip out on our annual date!" Demyx said smiling. "Pssh…as if I thought you'd let me." Zexion joked. "Yea, never gonna happen. We have to have our date man, even if we're married with 3.5 kids." Demyx said before hugging his friend.

"Dork" Zexion said as they broke apart.

"I am not a whales reproductive organ, thank you very much Zexy." Demyx said in mock indigence. Rolling his eyes, Zexion looked at his watch, "I've got to go. Mrs. A is my AP stats teacher and she's evil…I don't need her on my ass the first day for being tardy."

"Okay. See you later." Demyx waved his friend off.

"Hey cutie" a deep velvet voice purred in his ear making Demyx jump. "Not funny Axel. I'm telling Rox…" Demyx's words got caught in his throat. "Y-you're not Axel. Hehe sorry."

Reno smiled, "Don't worry 'bout it yo" (**1)**he purred. "Used to it by now." He smirked at Demyx making him blush. "So Demyx, I was wondering if you're busy Saturday night. I'm throwing a party, you should come."

Demyx nodded, "S-sure. I'll be there." Reno smiled at Demyx and walked away, "Great." He said before turning the corner.

Demyx waited a few seconds to make sure Reno was gone before doing a small victory dance.

"What the hell are you doing Demyx?" Roxas asked, a blonde eyebrow raised.

"Reno just asked me…Demyx Adeline Strife, to his party on Saturday." Demyx squealed, dancing a bit more. "Well I'll be damned. Axel wasn't joking…shit he won the bet." Roxas said.

"Wait," Demyx said stopping his happy dance, "you knew? And you didn't tell me? My own brother. I'd expect that from Sora, but not you Roxas."

"Well I didn't want to say something and the Axel was joking or something. You know how he is." Roxas said shaking his head a bit, his boyfriend was a lost cause. "You're right. But we should get to class." Demyx said closing his locker. "What did you and Axel bet anyways?" Demyx asked.

Roxas blushed a bit, "Umm…its better if you don't know Dem."

Demyx made a noise of disgust, "Are all my brothers little nymphos?" he asked.

"I know my Roxy is" Axel said popping behind them, pulling Roxas towards him by his waist. Roxas' blush deepened and Demyx gagged, "So wrong on so many different levels!" he said walking into class.

"So Roxy, I just saw Reno." Axel purred in Roxas' ear, making his blush deepen even more (if that's humanly possible). "I'll be seeing you at my house after school. I have a bet to collect." With that and a nip on the ear, Axel walked into class, leaving a red Roxas to march in after him.

OoO………………………………………………………………………………..……oOo

A/N: 1.) I absolutely REFUSE to have Reno say "yo" after every three words. That really pisses me off…so if you have a problem with it. Oh well. He'll say it when it seems right for the situation but saying "yo" after everything? Hell no.

Pyro: Okay so I said the next chapter would've been up last Friday…but I lied. Don't shoot me! {Hides in closet} I have very good excuses! Friday was hectic, and Saturday was my birthday so I was at the beach, Sunday I went to a No Doubt concert. {Paramore opened for them and I got to met Haley freakin Williams!!!} So the weekend was out of the question.

I slept all day Monday, got sick Tuesday, by Wednesday I forgot I hadn't posted the chapter so I finished the last parts and posted it today. I'm still sick and I start school Monday so I'm trying to get better…ugh! So sorry it's late…and short. :'-(

So please review if you wish…I've got some leftover birthday cake if you do! ^_^


	4. classes and fights

Chapter 4: Classes and Fights

Disclaimer: Don't own

OoO…………………………………………………………………………………….oOo

The first four classes of the day went along very uneventfully. It wasn't a surprise they all had the same lunch period, after all, lunch went by grade level, and they are all upper classmen.

Zexion sat down and mumbled a greeting to everyone and promptly took out his book ignoring everyone around him. Everyone else talked and joked until Larxene plopped down in front of Demyx and smiled at him. "So Demyx, I heard you have a hot date! She cackled at his blush.

This pulled Zexion out of his book, "You do?" he asked, "With whom?"

"Its not really a date guys" he said, "Reno just asked me to go to his party Saturday. Its not like he was asking me out" he defended. "Nah, he was asking you out." Axel chirped in, his head in Roxas' lap, "he told me he was going to last week. He's got a thing for blondes."

"It must run in the family" Xion laughed, Axel just smiled at her.

Zexion looked as if he we're going to say something to Demyx before he changed his mind, returning back to his book with a dry, "Congrats Dem."

"Aww look! My baby brother's got him his first boyfriend!" Cloud joked. "I'm not a baby Cloud!" Demyx glared, a small pout on his face. "Oh you'll always be my baby Demykins" Cloud laughed.

"And here I thought I was you're baby." Leon purred looking down at Cloud with his stormy gray eyes. "You are." Cloud smiled leaning back into Leon, his head on his collarbone, giving it a small kiss.

They always sat outside, the cafeteria was too crowded and loud. Not to mention the teachers on the prowl to stop the PDA.

Zexion yelped when Marluxia came up behind him, getting everyone's attention. "Gaia Marly! Don't do that!" Zexion gasped holding his chest, "You're going to give me a heart attack!"

"Hmm…sorry love," Marluxia said kissing him. "I just hearing you say my name like that." Zexion grumbled something under his breath blushing, Marluxia just laughed his deep laugh and kissed him again.

"Eww! My eyes!" Kadaj moaned hiding his face in Yazoo's chest, "Yaz, make them stop! I don't need to see that, ever" Marluxia laughed again (well if he isn't happy as a clam).

"Filthy sadist." Kadaj glared. "Zexion doesn't seem to mind." He retorted.

"Marluxia!" Zexion moaned blushing again.

"Okay! Change of subject please!" Riku said quickly clasping his hands as if in prayer.

"Who all is going to Reno's party?" Demyx asked, "I don't want to go and Reno ditch me or something, like Axel did last time."

"Umm me and Xion have a date so…nope" Naminé said ignoring Axel's cries of protest. "Well me, Axel, Sora, and Riku'll be there." Roxas said.

"And I'm making Zexion go." Marluxia said. "Oh no you're not!" Zexion said looking up from his book, "You know I don't like parties."

"Please? For me?" Demyx and Marluxia said in unison. A look of pure guilt flashed across Zexion's face for a second, "Fine" he sighed in defeat, he then returned back to his book.

"It's me and Aerith's six month anniversary, so it's not likely we'll be there." Zack said smiling down at the girl in his lap. "Free drinks and loud music? You know I'll be there!" Cloud said. Leon rolled his eyes, "And I'll be there to make sure he doesn't get molested by Kadaj…again!" Leon growled at the alleged 'molester'.

"We just danced!" Kadaj defended, "You know I didn't try anything so let it go!" Yazoo and Cloud laughed at their boyfriends. "Hmm…good times." Cloud snickered, Yazoo nodded his head.

"Do you even remember that night Cloud?" Sora asked. Cloud shook his head, "All I remember is the car ride to Leon's house…oh and whipped cream" Leon smirked, "That was fun. We should do that again."

"Okay…eww! I don't understand why I hang out with you people." Demyx said, "All you talk about is sex." Axel just shrugged his shoulders, "Ehh…once you get that cherry popped, so will you" the red head said. Everyone laughed and Demyx turned pink, mumbling something under his breath.

"Leave him alone guys" Aerith said. "See, this is why I love you Aerith. You're so nice…and you make some really good brownies." Demyx said smiling at the girl. "Hey, she's mine." Zack said pulling the laughing girl closer to him.

Marluxia laid his head in Zexion's lap, his bright pink hair splayed around. Zexion immediately began play with it, pulling slightly. "I love when you play with my hair" Marluxia moaned quietly. "I know." Zexion said looking down at him, "It's so soft. But you need a touch up babe." Zexion's words were true, you could see Marluxia's natural brown roots showing.

"Eh, I'm to lazy to do it." Marluxia shrugged as well as he could in his position, "You should come over early Saturday! I'll make some French toast and you can do my hair after. I've got to look pretty for the party." Marluxia smiled. "Will it be alright with Leon if I come over early?" Zexion asked.

"He wont care either way. Plus he wont even be there. Clouds mom is leaving Wednesday and wont be home till Sunday. We'll have the whole house to ourselves" a wicked grin came over his face.

"Well in that case, I'll come over Friday night after me and Dem get back."

That made Marluxia's grin drop and he sat up, "You're still going out with him?" he questioned. "It's tradition Mar! Every second Friday in September we go out. We haven't missed one since we were twelve. I can't not go." Zexion said. Marluxia got up and walked away, clearly not happy with this news. "Marluxia!" Zexion called after him. When he didn't turn around, Zexion grabbed his bag and followed him. Their group of friends looked at them walk away.

"What the hell?" Kadaj asked. They all shrugged their shoulders and continued what they were doing, everyone but Demyx who looked slightly worried.

"I don't like this Zexion" Marluxia said finally coming to a stop at the side of the building, where they could talk in private. "Look, it's not a real date! It's just us having a day together…as best friends." Zexion said. "But you want it to be a real date." Marluxia retorted. "If I wanted to go on a real date, I'd ask my fucking boyfriend." Zexion said, sounding mad. "You were the one telling me to forget what I want with Demyx, and I am. Yes, I still have feelings for him, they wont go away after six hours, but I have you. I'm not going to mess that up. Do you honestly think I'd throw you away that quickly?"

"No, I just feel like you should only want me. I don't want you to go off with him and leave me." Marluxia said, voicing his fears.

"I can't change my hear at the drop of a dime, but I'm trying. You just have to trust me." Zexion said hugging Marluxia. Marluxia put his cheek on top of Zexion's head, pulling him closer. "I trust you" he said. "Good" Zexion said pulling him down for a kiss.

"Aww how cute." Marluxia said after they pulled away, "Our first fight."

Zexion rolled his eyes at the random out burst. Marluxia had a predatorial smile on his face and pushed Zexion put against the wall, "Now we can have make-up sex" he purred making Zexion blush and squirm in between him and the wall. "Perv" he groaned.

"Can we?" Marluxia said putting small kisses on Zexion's neck. "Yeah" he gasped. "Sweet" Marluxia said thrusting his hips against Zexion's making him moan out. "N-not now!" he squeaked, his face bright red. "After school!" he groaned as Marluxia bit down on his neck, making the pale skin bruise. "Mar!" he bucked against him.

Before anything else can happen the bell rang out across the school, signaling the end of lunch. "Fuck" Marluxia cursed before moving away from Zexion. "Saved by the bell Van Eden, but your ass is mine later." Marluxia growled.

Zexion moved from the wall, "See you then Adair", Zexion purred playfully bringing Marluxia's bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it before walking away. "Bloody tease" Marluxia said, adjusting his pants and following the boy.

OoO…………………………………………………………………………………….oOo

Zexion walked into his history class wishing school was over and he was at Marluxia's house, in his bed…moaning as he thrust his… "Looks like we all have the same class!" Axel said interrupting his thoughts, Riku, Sora, Roxas, and Demyx following him inside the room. They all chose a seat next to the window and Zexion who was blushing. "You okay man? You look a little flushed" Riku asked looking at his brother. When Zexion looked into his eyes Riku blushed also, he could see the lust in his violet eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. It was just a bit warm outside." Zexion said quickly looking down at the desk.

Axel growled, glaring at the desk, "I've always hated these fucking tables man, my legs are too damn long!" he growled again and slouched in his seat so his knees weren't lifting the table.

"It's not our fault you're a giant Ax." Roxas said smiling at the glare his comment earned. "Well not everyone can be a shorty like you Roxy. Then who would reach the stuff on the top shelf?" Axel joked. Roxas hit him with his notebook, "Ouch! Roxy…stop…damn it that hurts!" Axel whined trying to stop the offending blows to his person. "Mr. Strife, as much as I enjoy the sight of someone giving Axel a well deserved ass beatin' can it wait till after my lesson?" the teacher Mr. Highwind (call me Cid damn it!) said. Roxas stop hitting Axel with a small "ok" while Axel pouted at his teacher for his comment.

As Cid began teaching, Zexion pulled out his book not bothering to pay attention to anything, needing a distraction from his raging hormones, that is, until a note landed on his desk.

'Hey Zexy! R u and Marly ok?' the note read in Demyx's familiar handwriting. Zexion got out his pen and wrote back.

'Yeah. He just got all bitchy over out date Fri.', tossing the note back, Zexion noticed Cid wrote something's on the board that looked mildly important. Figuring it wouldn't kill him, Zexion copied it down. The note made its way back in front of him.

'Oh…u dnt have 2 go if he's mad Zexy'

Zexion snorted quickly writing back. 'Yeah right Demy. We do this evry yr! No way am I missing it!' he tossed it back and watched Demyx read it.

Loving the smile that came over the boys face, then he instantly felt guilty about it. He began to mentally beat himself, did he not just talk to Marluxia about only wanting him. Curse Fate and his evil ways, and his red sparkly high heeled shoes. Yes, Fate is a cross dresser in Zexion's mind.

The note came back one more time only having one word on it, 'coolness' it read. But before he could write back the bell rang "Read chapter one and do the questions at the end of it!" Cid called out as the students began to file out.

"What class do you have next?" Demyx asked, walking behind Zexion. "Umm…English with Mrs. Spence." Zexion replied. Demyx smiled "Cool! Me too!" he locked arms with his friend as they walked to the class room, "So we have three classes together this year. AP Bio, History and English, plus lunch!" Demyx bounced a bit. "That's better than last year. Ohhh and you can help me with my homework!"

"Demy, I always help you with you're homework." Zexion said rolling his eyes, they walked into class only to see two familiar faces…Marluxia and Reno (ain't I a stinker). Both boys immediately separated before the others would notice.

"Hey baby. I didn't know you had this class." Marluxia said pulling Zexion into a hug. "Didn't know you had this class either." Zexion said, smiling as Marluxia's flower and musk smell hit his nose. They all ended up sitting by each other, "Reno, I thought you were a senior." Demyx said sounding confused.

"I am a senior" the red head replied.

"So, why are you in here? Isn't this a juniors honors English class?" Demyx asked confusion now in his face and voice. Reno laughed, "I'm a TA, apparently they messed up my schedule, they thought I was a junior, yo" he laughed at the thought. "And they're not going to be able to change the mistake until second quarter, so Mrs. Spence told me to just be her TA and grade papers and stuff."

Demyx nodded his head and the classroom silenced as a small mousey woman walked in. She had to be no taller than 5 foot, but she radiated authority. "Okay class, we're going to start off with a quiz to see who actually read the summer reading. Reno can you pass these out for me please?" The red head tried not to laugh at the look of horror on the students' faces as he picked up the 'quiz'. (1)

'This is going to be a long year' Zexion thought as he began his 'quiz'.

OoO…………………………………………………………………………………….oOo

After the bell rang, everyone in his or her right mind rushed out the classroom. "Sadist! That woman is a sadist!" Demyx moaned, "I mean, who the hell assigns an essay the first day of school?"

Reno laughed at their misery, "Man, I'm glad I'm a senior. I don't have to do it" he said in a singsong voice. Demyx stuck his tongue out at Reno only to be pushed up against the nearest locker. "I suggest you put that back inside your mouth unless you plan on using it" Reno said in a husky voice.

Demyx was shocked, and didn't put his tongue back in his mouth in enough time, Reno swooped down as took it in his mouth. Demyx moaned and turned red. When Reno moved down to his neck, "R-reno! What are you doing? People can see us!" Demyx said weakly pushing the laughing red head off him. Reno smirked and kissed him again. "I'll see you later Demyx" he purred and walked away.

Zexion looked away from the scene when Demyx was pushed against the locker, a small scowl on his face, until he felt a hand in his. He looked up and smiled at Marluxia. "Need a ride to my place?" he asked his indigo eyes glowing with mischief.

Zexion nodded, "But I've got to get some stuff for class. I'll met you by your car" Zexion said smiling as Marluxia kissed his cheek then walked away.

"Come on Dem", Zexion called to his still red friend. They went back to their lockers, got their stuff and walked towards their perspective rides. "So, where are we going Friday?" Zexion asked.

"Umm…we should go to the park!" Demyx squealed, "A picnic! Please Zexy? It'll be fun"

Zexion laughed as they finally reached the parking lot and to the cars. "Sure Dem. I'll call you tonight okay?" he said as he got into Marluxia's car, waving as they drove off.

OoO…………………………………………………………………………………….oOo

A/N:

1. So Mrs. Spence is a real woman, she was my English teacher last year, and she actually gave us a quiz and essay the first day. She was relatively cool except for all the work she gave.

Pyro: Ha-ha! Two chapters in a matter of hours! I'm good…lol. So to make up for the late update and the shortness of said late chapter, I'm posting two chapters! I wasn't going to do this at first but I decided what the heck why not. Demy's got a boy friend!!!! I swear when I first wrote this story out, none of this happened. But sadly i had to burry my notebook. I had a bit of an accident with my lighter...and well, it got burned really really bad. So this is mostly memory and what i couldn't remember, I made up!

Review!!


	5. of speaker phones and bets

Chapter 5: Of speaker phones and bets

Disclaimer: I don't own…still. I'm working on it! My people are calling other people…one day, I'll own. But sadly, it's not now.

Warning: Hehe…lemony chapter just for the hell of it! So you are forewarned

OoO…………………………………………………………………………………….oOo

Pulling into the driveway of Marluxia's house again, Zexion made no move to get out of the car. In fact, he pulled Marluxia towards him. "Kiss me", he breathed getting closer to the pinketts lips. Marluxia moved a bit closer then smiled, "Nope!" he laughed and got out of the car.

If Zexion pouted, he'd so be doing it right then. "That was rude Adair." Zexion said walking behind Marluxia. "Couldn't help it Van Eden." Marluxia said unlocking the door and removing his shoes.

"Hmm…is Leon going to be home anytime soon?" Zexion asked also removing his shoes. "Uhh…no, he works until 8 today. So we have the whole house to ourselves." Marluxia said his eyes shining again.

Zexion smirked as he walked into the dinning room, he sat at the large oak table and began to work on his homework. "Seriously? I tell you we have the house to ourselves, and instead of jumping my bones, you work on your homework?" Marluxia asked from the kitchen. Zexion just shrugged and smirked again, 'This will teach you to tell me no' he thought.

"I don't want to fall behind Mar." he said aloud.

"You're such a geek Van Eden." Marluxia groaned in frustration. "Thanks" Zexion said sarcastically before pulling out a pair of reading glasses. "I didn't know you wear glasses." Marluxia said looking at the boy.

"I usually wear contacts, but one fell out after lunch so I just took the other one out. I've been partially blind since then." Zexion said, not taking his eyes from his work. "You should wear then more often. You look cute."

Zexion made a non-commental noise and kept working, they sat in silence for a while.

"Marluxia?" Zexion said breaking the quiet. Marluxia looked up at him from his own work, if you cant beat 'em. "Hmm?" he answered. "Why do you live with Leon? I know you're not related or anything." Marluxia smiled a bit.

"Well my curious friend, I needed help with the rent and he needed a home."

"But I thought your dad paid for everything." Zexion asked confused. "My father is an odd man. He pays for everything except the rent. I think it should be the other way around but its less money out my pocket so I don't say anything."

Zexion nodded, "Can I ask why you don't live with your parents?" he asked shyly.

"Well my mother's dead, and my dad didn't like having a gay son. So he shipped me here to live with family. I stayed with them for a while, but they kicked me out. They said I was too much trouble, and they didn't have enough room for one more. So my dearest father promised to pay for all this as long as I don't try to contact him. He's a psychologist you know, specializing in…straightening people out. His profession looks bad if he has an openly flaming son." Marluxia shrugged as if he didn't care, "He sends my sister out here every once in a while when she gets out of control too. She's Bi so, every time she finds a nice girl, he boots her out."

Marluxia finished and looked at Zexion whose head was down, "O-oh…sorry I asked" he said.

"Ehh…don't worry 'bout it. He's an old bastard who was insufferable to live with anyways. He wouldn't let my dye my hair pink." Marluxia smiled at the small laugh he heard.

They sat in silence again finishing up homework, but after a while Zexion could notice Marluxia shifting in his seat. 'He's getting frustrated' he thought. "Are you done yet?" Marluxia asked.

Zexion smirked, he's been done for a while now. It was just too much fun messing with Marluxia, "Not quite" he lied, he wanted to know how long it would take for him to crack.

Sighing Marluxia pulled out a pack of cigarettes, he light one and took a drag, smiling as he felt the nicotine inside his agitated body. "You know, smoking is bad for you" Zexion said getting up and taking it from between his lips, and took a long pull from it.

"So is making you boyfriend wait for sex." Marluxia growled pulling Zexion onto his lap. The unexpected action made the him squeak and glare at the man under him. "They get very angry" Marluxia finished pulling the cigarette from Zexion and putting it out.

"Do they now?" Zexion asked a silver eyebrow raised.

"Yes" Marluxia growled, "And they get to the point where they'll bend their boyfriend over and take him hard and fast" he thrust his hips up making Zexion moan as their arousals met. "Then why aren't you taking me?" Zexion breathed in his ear grinding down trying to get that friction again.

Marluxia groaned kissing Zexion, he then stood, taking Zexion up stairs, stopping a few times to push him up against a wall and grinding against him, just to hear him moan out his name.

When they reached the bedroom, Marluxia took no time to push Zexion onto the bed and straddle him, bucking against him. Zexion moaned out and arched against the man on top of him. "M-marly!" he cried out each time their arousals met.

Marluxia kisses him deeply, one hand moving to cup his face, while the other moved along his clothed body. Reaching the bottom of his black shirt, Marluxia pulled it off, growling when he realized there was another blocking his view of the pale body beneath him.

"Why the hell are you wearing so much clothes?" he growled pulling off the other one. He then lacked his mouth to Zexion's collarbone, biting down on it. Making Zexion moan louder at the pain. (1)

Smirking, Marluxia moved down leaving open mouth kisses on his skin. Once reaching a pink nipple, he took it into his mouth, loving the low moan Zexion made. He hissed when his hand pulled at his hair too harshly. Letting go of the nipple, Marluxia reached up and grabbed Zexion's wrist. The boy cried out in pain.

Marluxia looked and realized the bandages on Zexion's wrist, "What happened?" he asked. Zexion's flushed face turned and looked at the wall. "You didn't! Not again Zexion." Marluxia said, he reached and made Zexion look at him, the boy had unshed tears in his eyes. "Zexion, I thought you said you were going to stop this" he said quietly, whipping away the tear that ran down the boys face.

"I-I'm sorry." Zexion whispered. Marluxia kissed him. "It's okay. But I swear to Gaia, if I see anymore…"he started only to be cut off. "I'm not. I promise, Riku's already watching me." Zexion said with a small smile. Marluxia kissed him again this time deeper.

Marluxia moved down and began to leave bites on Zexion's neck. Zexion reached for the bottom of Marluxia's shirt, pulling on it saying a small "off". Marluxia smiled at him, but ignored the request and began to undo Zexion's pants, his hand brushing against Zexion's trapped length, making him buck involuntarily. Marluxia chuckled at this making Zexion scowl at him.

Marluxia had some difficulty removing Zexion's pants, "Damn boy, why are your jeans so tight?" he asked finally getting them off smiling at the fact that Zexion didn't wear underwear. He grabbed Zexion's erection making the boy moan, "They…make my…oh Gaia…ass look good." Zexion answered between breaths. Closing his eyes as Marluxia began to stroke him.

"Look at me Zexion." Marluxia demanded. Zexion opened his eyes and looked down at Marluxia, who was in between his legs. "I want you to watch me as I make you cum" he said, voice full of lust. Zexion moaned at his words, the moan got louder as Marluxia began to lap at his length.

"Marl…oh please!" Zexion cried out. Not wanting to deny his lover, Marluxia took him into his mouth. Zexion's eyes slipped closed when Marluxia began to suck, only to snap back open when cold air hit his length.

"I said look at me." Marluxia growled, Zexion nodded his head. "Okay…please. Don't stop" he cried out thrusting his hips up. Marluxia pinned him down and resumed his activities. "Oh Marluxia!" Zexion cried out. He wanted to closed his eyes but he knew Marluxia would stop, and he might have to kill him if he did.

The suction became greater and Zexion knew he was close, Marluxia relaxed his throat and took Zexion all the way in, he took one hand off his hip and fondled his ball. Zexion moaned out louder, "I'm so…Marly…Gaia! So close" Zexion cried out.

Marluxia hollowed his cheeks sucking harder, and Zexion broke. His orgasm hitting him hard making his body arch up off the bed. He cried out Marluxia's name, as the other drank down all he had to give.

Once his head cleared Zexion took a deep breath, "Fuck" he said in a shaky voice. Marluxia smiled and kissed him, he could taste himself on the others tongue but didn't particularly care. Zexion only then realized that Marluxia was still fully dressed. "That's not fair. You're still dressed." Zexion said reaching forward to remove his clothes only to be pushed back down. Marluxia slipped off the bed and smiled reassuringly at Zexion's confused face.

He then began to strip, Zexion's mouth dried out watching the muscular body slowly be shown before him. His once flaccid member now coming back to life. Once fully nude, Marluxia crawled forward and trapped Zexion's small body beneath him.

Grinding his painfully hard member against the others, earning a moan. "Marly…please" Zexion moaned, tilting his head back. Marluxia took that as an invitation and bit down on it. "Marluxia!" Zexion cried. "I…please" he begged.

"Please what?" Marluxia asked, grinding his hips harder. "Fuck! Oh…fuck me please!" Zexion cried out, "Please" he begged again. Putting a leg around Marluxia's waist, making Marluxia's length brush against his opening. Making them both moan.

"Reach up and hand me the lube." Marluxia instructed, calming himself. Zexion stretched up and got the bottle handing it to Marluxia. He opened the bottle and spread the lube on his fingers before, without warning, thrust one in Zexion. Who moaned and arched up, making the finger go deeper. Marluxia moved the finger around the tight passage, loving how it clenched around him.

"More." Zexion demanded. Marluxia added another finger, stretching the passage, so he could fit. Zexion thrust down on the fingers he yelled out when they hit that special place inside him. "There…oh" he cried out. Not even noticing when a third finger was added, he was lost in the feeling of pure pleasure. It was so good, it had to be sin.

"I'm ready Marluxia, I want you in me!" he demanded. "Fuck" Marluxia said and got off Zexion. The boy looked at him murderously. Marluxia went to the drawer in by the door and grabbed a condom, "Safety first" he joked. (2)

"If you don't hurry up and fuck me I swear I'll find someone who will" Zexion growled, not impressed by the joke. "Scoot up the headboard more Zex." Marluxia commanded. The boy did as he was told, and looked at Marluxia, his violet eyes looked darker, clouded with lust.

Marluxia got back on the bed and quickly removed the condom and slipped it on, covering it in lube. Aligning himself with the now stretched opening. He looked at Zexion and whispered, "Ready?" Zexion didn't bother to answer, he just thrust his hips, making Marluxia slide in him, making his pink haired lover moan at the unexpected action, and slide in deeper.

"Hold on to me" he said in Zexion's ear. That was all the warning he got before Marluxia pulled out and slammed in hard and fast. "Gaia!" Zexion screamed out as his prostate was hit dead on. Marluxia did it again but this time Zexion's scream was lased in pain. Stopping his actions Marluxia looked down at Zexion, whose eyes where shut tightly.

"Are you ok?" he asked worried he'd damaged the boy. "Y-yeah." Zexion said in a shaky voice, "I wasn't expecting that" he smiled a bit.

"Do you want me to stop?" Marluxia asked praying to anyone listening that the boy said no.

"I'm fine, please don't stop" was his answer. Nodding his head, Marluxia resumed his thrust making them slower. Zexion was writhing beneath him, his mouth open in a silent scream at the change of pace, it made him go in deeper.

Just as he began to move a bit faster, the phone rang, making him still his movements. "Don't you dare answer that phone Adair!" Zexion warned. "Sorry." Marluxia said before he reached up and answered the phone, trying to calm his breathing. "Hello?" he answered. Zexion cried out, making Marluxia place his hand over his mouth.

"Marly, you flamer! What're you doing?" Larxene's familiar voice rang out. "Nothing Larx, listen can I…" he was cut off. "Look I, me and Axel are fighting and I'm one fag short!" she cried out.

Zexion glared at his boyfriend before getting a wicked idea. He thrust his hips up making Marluxia have to stifle a moan. Making Marluxia move his hand from his mouth to his hips giving him a glare. Zexion smiled wickedly at him and clenched around him. Making them both moan out.

"Am I interrupting something Marls?" Larxene asked, amusement in her voice. Marluxia's voice faltered and Zexion reached up and grabbed the phone from him. "Hi Larxene. Listen, Marluxia is currently fucking me, and he'll have to call you back" he said before placing the phone on the receiver. Not noticing the red light the signaled he put the phone on speaker.

Marluxia sat shocked at his boyfriend's actions, Zexion rolled his eyes and used Marluxia's distraction to flip them over, putting him on top, and also making Marluxia go deeper in him. He cried out as his prostate was hit again. "Don't ever" Zexion said moving up his length, "stop…fucking me…to answer that…damn thing again." Zexion said while bouncing in Marluxia's lap.

All Marluxia could do was moan as he was pulled deeper into the warm, tight passage. It wasn't long before Zexion was moaning his name loudly. "Gaia Marly, you're so big" Zexion groaned. His moans getting higher as each time Marluxia was fully sheathed, it hit his sweet spot.

"I'm so close baby." Zexion cried out. Marluxia's hand moved from its previous spot on Zexion's hip to his weeping cock. Zexion cried out choppy versions of Marluxia's name, almost reaching his peak, Marluxia not far after him. "Gaia…more…so close!" Zexion cried. Marluxia tightened his hand and Zexion lost it he came crying out Marluxia's name, his seed hitting their chests. With a deep groan, Marluxia came inside the condom, Zexion's name leaving his lips. They rode out their high and Zexion slumped down on Marluxia's chest panting heavily.

Neither of them saw the red light turn off as Larxene hung up the phone.

OoO…………………………………………………………………………………….oOo

At Axel's House

"Come one out Roxy" Axel said sitting on his bed looking at his bathroom door. "No!" Roxas cried out from the other side. "You know the terms of our bet babe. You either wear that for me as I have my way with you, or you wear it to school for everyone to see" Axel smiled.

He never understood why Roxas bet against him, he always lost, not that he was complaining, he always got to reap the benefits of his lovers loss. He heard Roxas whimper as the door opened, reveling Roxas in a maid's outfit. The hat and feather duster included. A deep blush was across Roxas' cheeks as he walked or staggered towards his sitting lover.

'That bastard even bought heels!' Roxas fumed in his mind. "Gaia." Axel said quietly, Roxas looked sexy in that. 'I wonder if he'll wear it any other time.' He thought, "Come here Foxy" he purred.

Oh he was so going to thank Reno for asking out Demyx.

OoO…………………………………………………………………………………….oOo

A/N:

Our little Zexy is a masochist! And everyone knows Marluxia is a sadist.

That's right kiddies! No glove, no love!

Pyro: And of course the longest chapter would be smut…Gaia, I'm a lost cause! XD Omgee!! Three updates in one day! I'm very proud of myself. This is a new record for me!

Review everyone…or I'll let a sugar high Sora and Demyx out at you!!

**glares at readers holding up a bag of pixie sticks** I'm not joking!!!


	6. i hate my life

A/N: Holy Jizz! I'm back people. And I am officially a high school graduate! That's why I haven't been updating, I swear. My stats and sociology class took all my free time! But now I have a whole summer for writing, and hopefully a job…well I've made you guys wait long enough. Here's chapter 6.

OoO-oOo

Marluxia lifted Zexion off his body, earning a groan from the smaller male. "Gaia, Von Eden!" Marluxia laughed breathily, "remind me to piss you off during sex every time." Zexion's cheeks flushed, "Shut up Adair" he mumbled.

Marluxia just pulled him closer, kissing his temple. He began to slowly rock the male in his arms as he was slowly falling asleep.

"Eww, take off the condom Marly! That's so gross!" Zexion said, effectively ruining the moment. Marluxia grumbled something about "whiney emo's" as he got up and walked into the bathroom.

Zexion laid in bed staring at the ceiling, "So…what do you want to do now?" he asked, the sound of running water making him drowsy.

"What time is it?" Marluxia asked, turning off the faucet.

"It's a quarter to six." Zexion answered, watching Marluxia walk out of the bathroom, leaning in the doorway and look at him, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he questioned.

"Hmm…what time does mommy want her little boy home?" Marluxia asked ignoring Zexion's questions. "Before eight…what Adair?" Zexion asked again, he was getting nervous with Marluxia just staring at him like that.

Marluxia crawled back on the bed, pinning Zexion down, "I want to fuck you again" he growled in Zexion's ear, making him squeak and blush. He could feel Marluxia's excitement and arched up, grinding against him.

"You are insatiable Adair" Zexion groaned as Marluxia thrust down haard. _'Friction is a wonderful thing'_ Zexion thought. He let out a moan as Marluxia bit his neck.

"M-marly" he choked out, "I…ugh…could I-fuck!" the grinding was too much; he was still sensitive from his last orgasm. "I w-want to…Gaia!" he couldn't think straight.

Marluxia stilled his hips, "What do you want?" he asked, nipping at Zexion's neck.

"I…umm…can I be on top?" Zexion asked timidly. Marluxia raised an eyebrow at him, "You were just on top love" he said, kissing down his body.

Zexion blushed, "No, I mean can I top…you?" he squeaked nervously. He'd never toped before "I mean just this once and if we both don't like it we don't ever have to do it again and I just wonna try it out cuz…" his rant was interrupted by Marluxia's laughter.

"What is so funny Marluxia?" Zexion asked.

"Zexion, you're a uke, you don't top. Especially me." Marluxia said patronizingly as if he were taking to a small child, not his boyfriend.

"Why cant I? Is there some written law that says uke's cant top once in a while?" he asked, clearly pissed.

"In the book of Marluxia there is." Came the cocky reply. Zexion glared at the man above him. "Oh don't be bitter Zexion." Marluxia said, kissing the tip of his nose, "You're a uke. My uke, there is nothing wrong with that." He tried to kiss Zexion, who turned his head.

"Zexion" Marluxia said, "Look at me"

Zexion wouldn't budge. "My sexy Zexy!" Marluxia crooned, Zexion gave him an icy glare.

"Get off me Marluxia. I'm going home." Zexion said trying to push the larger male off him. "Von Eden! Don't be like that." Marluxia said with his face in the crook if Zexion's neck, nipping at the sensitive skin there, while one hand slowly slid down his body, pinching his pert nipples on the way down.

Zexion let out a gasp, "Stop it" he growled. Marluxia's hand kept sliding across his body.

"I said sto—ugh!" Marluxia roughly grabbed his half-hard cock. "This does not say stop Zexion"

Zexion threw his head back and moaned. "I-it is a natural bodily reaction. It has…gaah...nothing to do with whether I want you touching me or not." Zexion tried to growl out, it sounded weak even in his own ears.

Marluxia let him go and looked him in the eye. "You don't want me to stop. I know you don't." he bit down on his nipple, earning a loud moan, "you want me to fuck you. So…" he grabbed him again, "what were you saying?"

Zexion was panting heavily, his eyes fluttering close at the pleasure he was receiving, _'fuckfuckfuckityfuckfuck!'_ he thought _'so good…no! You're mad at him. Tell him to fuck himself and leave!'_

"Marluxia!" he cried out "P-please! Fuck me!" He began to trust up into that warm hand as his mind screamed _'TRAITOR!"_ at him. But he'd deal with his conscience later.

OoO-oOo

"Adair, where is my shirt?" Zexion asked. He felt disgusted with himself for giving in to that pink haired bastard and he just wanted to go home.

"Where did you put it?" Marluxia asked, a lit cigarette hung from his lips.

"I didn't take it off myself you asshole. Don't you remember? Where did you put it?" Zexion snapped, he was quickly loosing his patience with the man.

"I don't know Von Eden. How about you fucking look for it." Marluxia said, lying back in bed, blowing smoke towards where the boy was standing. Zexion just glared at him and looked around the room. After a few minutes of searching he found it, "Now how could it have possibly ended up under the bed?" he questioned himself.

Marluxia just watched the boy bustle around the room. When he went down stairs, he reached for the phone to call Larxene back.

"Larx! My favorite hag!" Marluxia smiled into the phone when she answered.

"Hey there Flower Boy. How was your romp with Little Emo?" she cackled. "He's a feisty little squirt isn't he?"

Marluxia laughed, "You have no idea. Do you know he bites?"

"You're lying! Haha I didn't know he was so kinky!" she snickered. Marluxia laughed, "I should tell you what he did when you called. He fucking—"

"Marly?" Zexion interrupted. "Can we go?" he asked.

"Hold on Larx." Marluxia said into the phone. "Where are we going?" he asked the boy in front of him. Zexion raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you going to take me home?" he asked.

"No." Marluxia stated, taking another deep inhale of his cigarette, clearly bored with Zexion's presence. "What do you mean 'no'? How am I supposed to get home?"

Marluxia just shrugged, "No idea. You could walk."

"Walk!" Zexion screeched. "It's a thirty minute walk and its dark outside!"

Marluxia just looked bored, "That is quite unfortunate love, but I am on the phone, and I'm kinda tired. You wiped me out."

Zexion glared at him, "So, you'd rather talk to Larxene than take me, your boyfriend, home. After I let you fuck me twice?"

Marluxia just smirked, "It's a very important call Von Eden."

"You bastard!" Zexion yelled, he wanted to hit him, "You know what? You can go to hell." With that, he stomped out of the house. **(1)**

OoO-oOo

Zexion walked down the dark street willing himself not to cry. _'I cant believe him! One second he's all lovey, the next he's making me walk home after we had sex. I hate him!'_

A tear rolled down his cheek just as his phone began to ring.

"Hello?" he answered not bothering to see who it was.

"Zexy! Save me!" Demyx cried into the phone, "Everyone in my house is doing the dirty deed! **(2)** I can hear my baby brother…moaning your brother's name! It's so sick and wrong! Leon AND Sepheroth are here…I don't even wonna think about that! I'm coming over your house!"

Zexion sighed, "Well have fun, since I'm not there, you can talk with Kadaj."

"Dude, he scares me. I mean, I know he's your twin and everything but…wait, why aren't you home?"

Zexion let out a mirthless laugh, "I'm…taking a walk."

"I am a firm believer in exercise Zexy, but its night time. And pedophiles lurk at night…and don't take this the wrong way. But you're like pedophile bait." Demyx laughed.

"Am I now? How do you figure that out?" Zexion inquired his mullet haired friend.

"Well, you're kinda…vertically challenged, and really feminine looking. And your clothes are really tight, and you have this 'I'm small and defenseless, please kidnap me' face." Demyx laughed and Zexion just rolled his eyes.

"So why are you taking a walk?" Demyx asked.

Zexion sighed, "Well, I was at Marluxia's house, but…he wouldn't give me a ride, so I'm walking home."

"That giant jerk!" Demyx cried, making Zexion pull the phone from his ear in fear of going deaf. "Where are you? I'm on my way."

"Demy, I'm fine. I'll just meet you at my house." Zexion said quickly, he didn't want Demyx of all people to see him right now.

"Zexion Ian Von Eden. Do you really think I'm going to let you, my best friend, walk home, in the dark, and I know that you're upset? So…I'm going to ask you again. Where are you?" Demyx growled.

Zexion looked around and told him the street names, "Good Zexy. Now do you want me to stay on the phone with you? I should be there in like 10 minutes." Demyx asked cheerfully.

"No. I'll be fine Demy." Zexion mumbled, sitting on the stairs in front of some apartments. "Okay Zexy. I'll be right there." Demyx said, hanging up.

'_Can't believe Marluxia is such a jackass. At least Demyx is there for me.'_ Zexion was so deep in thought he didn't hear someone walk up behind him. He did, however, smell their stench of alcohol. Zexion wrinkled up his nose and went to move out of the person's way, when a hand grabbed his arm.

"Where ya goin man?" asked the man in a heavy Southern accent.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Zexion growled. The man squinted at Zexion then let him go. "You ain't Joe!" the man said confused.

"No, I'm not 'Joe'. Now get out of my face." Zexion snapped, slightly afraid, _'damn Demyx and his pedophile bait nonsense'._ He took a step back from the looming man.

"Well…you seen Joe?" the man asked taking a step forward.

"No, I haven't seen 'Joe'. I don't know anyone named 'Joe'. So go away."

"Well what ya yellin fer?" I only asked if ya done seen Joe! Ain't no need to get all huffy!" the man staggered down the stairs and walked down the street mumbling about "rude city folk".

Zexion moved away from the building and stood on the curb, inspecting his nails. _'Ugh…I hate my life. Now my polish is chipping, what next?'_

A car pulled up to the curb where he stood. "Zexy get in the car! Riku said mom's making taaaccccooosss!"

Zexion laughed at his friends overall enthusiasm. **(3)** "You are such a dork Demy" Zexion smiled.

Demyx let out a dramatic gasp, "I resent that Zexion! I come to your rescue and you insult me! I'm crushed" he threw his arms around his friend and quickly recoiled. "Zexy, you're freezing!" he cried turning on the heater.

Now that Demyx called attention to it, Zexion shivered a bit. "Well its like 50° outside and I don't have a real jacket on," he said sardonically.

"Oh hush and warm up! I think your mom would skin me alive if I brought home a Zexysicle."

Zexion shook his head and let out a chuckle and his friend. _'This made up for it…'_ he thought.

OoO-oOo

They pulled into Zexion's drive way and Demyx raced inside. "Mooooom! I'm home!" he called. Eri poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled. "Hi boys. Dinner is almost ready."

Zexion walked into the dinning room to set the table.

"Riku is spending the night at my house, so I've decided to commandeer his portion of tonight's meal." Demyx said.

Eri laughed, shaking her head at the boy. "Can you even spell 'commandeer' Demyx?" Kadaj asked ducking his mothers' swipe at his head.

"Be nice to your brother Kadaj" Eri scolded. "Yeah!" Demyx said shaking his finger at Kadaj.

"He's our brother?" Kadaj asked taking note of his pale skin and silver hair, the same as his mothers and twins', in contrast to Demyx's blonde hair and tan skin.

"I believe you have some explaining to do mother." Zexion said smirking.

His mother had an identical smirk on her face, "Oh, fine. I saw this man and couldn't contain my lust for him. I made a mistake, overcome with passion. Nine months later POOF! And out came Demyx" she said laughing. **(4)**

"Eww" the boys said in unison. Demyx threw his hands over his eyes, "Ahh…mental image…Zexy! Make it stop!" he wailed making everyone else laugh at his misfortune.

Eri was the first to compose herself, "Tell your father dinner is ready" she said to Zexion and Kadaj, effectively stopping the twins laughter. When her back was turned, they did rock, paper, scissors to see who had to tell Kai.

"Rock beats scissors dearest brother." Kadaj said mockingly, "Go and tell your 'father' dinner is done Zexion."

"My father is dead Kadaj." Zexion growled at his brother, as he turned at went to tell Kai. Neither boys liked Kai, in their minds; no one could replace their father.

Zexion walked into the 'man cave' as Kai called it, sane people, however, called it a garage. They had it transformed into a room where Kai could smoke and drink to his hearts content.

"Kai," Zexion called out from the door, "Dinner is ready." All he received was a grunt in return and he left.

"Is he coming?" Eri asked hopefully, she hadn't seen her husband since he came home that afternoon from work. "I think he grunted at me." Zexion said, he saw his mothers face fall and quickly added, "I'm sure it was an affirmative grunt mom."

He hated seeing his mother upset, especially over that man. Eri gave a small smile and rubbed her swollen belly. "Well, no sense in waiting. Dig in boys."

OoO-oOo

After dinner, the boys cleaned and went upstairs.

"I take it you're spending the night Demy?" Zexion asked his friend.

"Only if my jammies are here!" Demyx said as he went to Zexion's top drawer. "Its not in there Demy!" Zexion said too late blushing. Demyx let out a squeal and quickly shut the drawer with a blush on his face.

"Zexy," Demyx said slowly, "Why do you have a dildo? And why is it pink?"

Zexion flushed darker, "Umm…M-marluxia bought it for me…h-he wanted me to do some stuff" Zexion whispered. _'I thought I left that at his house! Now Demyx thinks I'm some kind of sex starved pervert!'_ he thought. Until Demyx started laughing.

"Why did he by you a pink one?" he laughed, "That is so evil!"

Zexion just sat on his bed, blushing up to his ears. "Something about matching his hair."

Demyx laughed harder at that.

"Its not funny Demy!" Zexion said, with difficulty, Demyx stopped laughing and sat next to his friend. "If that's where you keep your…toys" Demyx giggled, "where did you put my jammies?" he asked.

"The third drawer." Zexion mumbled, still utterly embarrassed. Demyx found them and began to change. Not noticing Zexion's lustful eyes all over his body.

"Don't be so embarrassed Zexy," Demyx said, "Cloud has way worse in his room…its actually a bit disturbing." Fully changed he laid in the bed, "Scooch over Zexy! I'm sleepy."

Zexion got off the bed and mumbled he was going to take a shower and rushed out of the room. He got in the cold shower to calm his nerves. _'I'm not going to make it through the night with him in my bed!'_ he panicked,_ 'Why did Riku have to molest Sora TONIGHT of all nights?'_

Zexion finished his shower and dressed. He stood outside his bedroom door._ 'I can do this'_ he said, trying to calm himself. When he opened the door, he saw Demyx sound asleep in his bed. A small smile graced his face as he saw his friend.

His smile fell when he realized he was staring, _'Why do I have to love him?'_ he asked himself as he crawled in bed next to Demyx. Wishing he didn't promise Riku he would stop cutting…this was becoming too much for him.

Until Next Time

A/N

Marluxia was way too nice in the beginning of the story. I was reading it and it wasn't going to work if I kept him like that.

The "dirty deed" is sex, if you didn't know that already.

Does anybody else watch, "The Misadventures of Flapjack"? It was on when I way typing this it was on and the little "Overall Enthusiasm" thingy was stuck in my head and I love that show so I put it in there. I know, I'm a nerd. XP

My mom does stuff like this, that whole scene actually happened. My best friend calls my mom; 'mom' and we look nothing alike.

**Pyro**: I typed this whole chapter up in like two hours, off the top of my head. I am so proud of myself *does happy dance*. So I should be updating sooner that later because, I'M DONE WITH HIGH SCHOOL! WOO! But sadly I'll be in college in the fall, and I'm planning on working this summer so I can go to Warped Tour this year without my parents help this time, and I'm turning 18 in like 2 months so…I have a busy summer ahead of me. Thank you whoever is still reading this story after my like 9-month disappearance, Hey that's enough time to have a baby!

**Mark:** Please review. Gaia knows when you'll see another chapter. Reviews might inspire her.

**Pyro:** HEY! I plan on updating in like two days.

**Mark:** You plan to do a lot of things love.

**Pyro**: …ehhh…he's right. But I will try my hardest to update guys, I swear.

A quote for the day "Don't go straight, go gaily forward!" –Anonymous

(try to use that today).


	7. go fuck youself

Disclaimer: I think I forgot to do this in this story. *ahem* I do not own these characters, they are the property of Square and I only play with their characters because I think they are cute!

* * *

OoO-oOo

The sun beamed through the open window and Zexion scooted closer to his pillow trying to stay asleep, "No!" he moaned, "Go away you damned infernal sun!" His pillow began to shake with laughter, "Stop laughing pillow" he mumbled rubbing his cheek into it, breathing in its peppermint smell.

"I'm not a pillow Zexy" it said.

"Of course you are…Demyx?" Zexion asked still asleep. "Yup! And I don't like being compared to a pillow. I'm not squishy." Demyx said.

"Of course not. Now, shh…it's sleepy time" Zexion said and fell back asleep.

"No! No sleepy time!" Demyx said, prying the boy off him, "We've got school and I need to shower."

Zexion lay on his back and glared at the ceiling. "I'm dropping out of school if it means I can just sleep." he said "I hate Marluxia, and I have to see him at school. I'm awake and it's because I have to go to school. So I have concluded that school is the root of all evil and it was invented just to spite me." he finished pathetically.

Demyx just laughed as he went looking for his spare clothes, "Zexy, you're funny in the mornings!" he beamed, "Gaia, I missed our sleepovers" With that, Demyx left to the bathroom.

After glaring at the ceiling a while longer, Zexion let out a few choice profanities and began to get dressed. Still having the morning taste in his mouth, he sauntered to the bathroom, pulling the door open he stopped in shock.

Demyx had just gotten out of the shower and was drying off his naturally tanned body. Zexion gaped as he saw water droplets fall down his lean back, down to his perfectly rounded butt. _'He's naked…dear Gaia, thank you for letting me see this. It's like he's perfect…No! Stop it, he is your best friend and you are molesting him with your eyes!"_

Demyx turned around and blushed, "Zexy, stop looking at my man parts** (1)**! You have your own." Zexion blushed and stammered out an apology. "You know if I were Axel, I'd have some smug comment. But I can't think of one right now" Demyx laughed "I'm all done in here. Its all yours" he said putting on his towel, not before Zexion saw his 'man parts', and walked out of the bathroom.

Zexion stood in the room for a while trying to calm his mind. Without thinking he grabbed his own wrist and scratched at his healing cuts. Hissing at the pain that shot through his arm, distracting him from the sting in his heart.

After cleaning his wound with alcohol, he finished getting ready for school.

Just as he was running his newly sharpened eyeliner across his eye, Demyx burst through the door, making him jump and almost stab himself in the eye. "Hurry up Zexy!" Demyx said exasperatedly. "I'm almost done" Zexion said rolling his eyes.

Demyx just stood there tapping his foot impatiently. "Done" Zexion said turning to his grinning friend. "You look pretty Zexy!" he chirped and grabbed him. "Now let's go!" he bounced down the stairs with Zexion in tow. "Kadaj! If you want a ride, I suggest you get down here!" Demyx yelled as they walked out of the house.

The ride to school was rather uneventful, the only sound coming from the radio. Zexion stared at his book, not really reading the words. _'I'm not talking to him. No matter what he says. I refuse. He won't treat me like Kai treats my mother. I won't be the helpless wife.'_ he thought_, _'_I mean it was all going well. I only asked him to top! And if he's acting like this because of that, I'm done. But I'm sure Larxene had something to do with this…the bitch.'_

"Zexy?" Demyx interrupted his fuming thoughts, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Zexion said quietly.

"Then why are you just sitting there?" Zexion raised an eyebrow, "As opposed to what else?" he asked.

"Getting out of the car" Demyx said trying to smile at the confused boy's look, "We've been at school for like five minutes now."

Zexion looked out the window and they were indeed in the school parking lot and Kadaj was nowhere in sight. _'I'm so out of it'_ he thought.

"Is this about yesterday?" Demyx asked gently. Zexion didn't look at his friend, instead he removed imaginary lit off his shirt, "Its nothing Demyx." he said getting out of the car.

Demyx hurried to catch up with the silver haired teen. "I'm always here if you need me Zexy" he said taking his friends hand. Zexion gave him a small smile that fell as he heard his name being called.

"What Larxene?" he asked, not letting go of Demyx's hand. "Have you moved on so fast?" she asked gesturing to the boys' held hands "Marluxia would be so hurt! And after a…wild ride you gave him last night!"

Zexion's eyes flashed, "Shut up Larxene"

Her smile widened making her look even more like a predator, "Is it because you wouldn't let you top?" she asked making Zexion growl, "I said shut up!"

"Oh, but of course. Demyx here would be all the willing to bend over for you! Is that why you're pinning after him? You want to pop his cherry?" she cackled at the anger in Zexion's normally impassive face, "That is it isn't it? You know he'd take it, he's perfect for your little whore…" **(2)**

Zexion slapped her across the face, they both looked shocked. Before she came out of her stupor, Zexion grabbed Demyx and walked away.

Neither of them spoke as they walked to their lockers. Zexion looked at his friend and opened his mouth; "Demyx!" a voice said that definitely was not his. Zexion turned around to see Reno approach them. Zexion let go of Demyx's hand and turned to his locker, trying to ignore the redhead's presence.

"Hey Reno" Demyx said smiling. Reno pulled him into a kiss making that smile widen. "Zexion" Reno said to the other boy. "Hello Reno" Zexion said dryly.

"So babe." Reno said "I got home yesterday and realized I didn't have your number, yo.' he handed Demyx his phone.

"You could've asked Axel. He has it." Demyx said putting in his number. "But then I'd have to make up something to come and see you." Reno said smirking at Demyx's blush.

"H-here." Demyx stammered handing Reno his phone. "Well that was the bell" Reno said kissing Demyx again, "I'll see you later, yo" he said and strolled away.

Demyx stood there, watching Reno's retreating back with a big smile on his face. "Are you ready to go to class Demyx?" Zexion asked.

"Hmm…oh yeah. Come on Zexy!" grabbing his hand again they walked towards their class.

* * *

OoO-oOo

At lunch, everyone was gathered around their usual spot. Zexion felt a great sense of satisfaction that he managed to avoid Marluxia and Larxene all day. That satisfaction withered and died as he saw Marluxia walking toward the group.

Zexion quickly pulled out his ipod and turned it on as high as he could stand it, Pierce the Veil blasted from the tiny speakers. Marluxia sat next to him and went to touch Zexion's face only to get his hand slapped and Zexion scoot away from him. Marluxia tried again and his hand got slapped harder, this caught the attention of the rest of the group.

"Zexion." Marluxia said, ignoring Demyx's glare. He grabbed Zexion's ipod and pulled it from his headphones. Zexion glared at him. "Give me back my ipod Marluxia." he growled.

"What is your problem Von Eden?" Marluxia asked.

Zexion reached for his ipod but Marluxia moved it just out of his reach. "Damn it Marluxia! I said give it back."

"Not until you talk to me." Marluxia said. "I have nothing to fucking say to you, you bastard!" Zexion said as he forgot his ipod and pulled out his book. Marluxia grabbed that out of his hand also. "What. The. Fuck?" Zexion snarled turning to the pink haired boy.

"What is your problem?" Marluxia asked "I've done nothing to you…" Zexion slapped him.

"You fucking liar!" he screamed finally losing it, "You must be a complete idiot if you don't know what you did! Did you honestly forget what you did last night?"

Marluxia looked as if he was going to hit the small boy, "Let's talk about this somewhere else."

"No, lets talk about it right here." Zexion shouted, "How dare you fuck me and then just treat me like that? I don't fucking understand you Marluxia. How could you choose Larxene over me? If she means that mush to you, fuck her, because I'm done with you."

Marluxia looked shocked, "I didn't choose her over you."

"Right, so making me walk home in the middle of the night so you can talk to her after we had sex isn't choosing her over me?" Zexion asked, "Because it sure seemed like it. Do you know how far my house is from yours? Do you even care? You got what you wanted so fuck how I feel. I'm not going to let anyone disrespect me Marluxia. You only had one chance and you blew it. So go fuck Larxene, fuck whoever you want, but be sure to fuck yourself, because I'm done with you." with that Zexion walked away.

Everyone glared at the only person who could make Zexion snap like that. Demyx got up and ran after his friend.

"Larxene?" Riku asked, "You dissed him for Larxene? You fucking asshole!" he started to get up, but Sora grabbed his arm shaking his head.

Marluxia set Zexion's things down and walked away.

* * *

OoO-oOo

Demyx found Zexion in the library, silently crying. "Zexy?" he called trying not to scare him, but the boy jumped anyways. Zexion quickly tried to dry the tears from his face.

"Hey Demy." he whispered.

Demyx sat down and put his arms around his friend, making the boy cry some more. "Demy, it didn't even last twenty-four hours." Zexion murmured, "He couldn't be a fucking human being for a whole day."

Demyx just rocked his friend, "Well, screw him Zexy." he said, "You don't need someone who is going to bring negativity in your life."

They sat in silence for the remainder of lunch, simply holding each other.

The bell rang and Demyx had to shake his sleeping friend awake, "Come on Zexy, time for history."

"Oh joy" Zexion said dryly. Demyx laughed and helped his friend up.

"Come on. Mr. Highwind will kill us if we are late."

* * *

OoO-oOo

When they walked into class, after Cid yelled at them for being late, Sora and Roxas gave him sympathetic looks and Axel offered to "kick the bastard's ass".

Zexion just smiled, "I'm fine. I knew it wasn't going to work out." he said, "I just didn't know we would've broken up the next day."

"Shut up back there or I'll throttle all of you!" Mr. Highwind yelled. Plaguing the class with silence until the bell.

* * *

OoO-oOo

"I don't want to go to sixth" Zexion said sadly. Maybe he could transfer out of it.

"I know Zexy, but it'll be only be like, an hour and you're done!" Demyx said trying to cheer his friend up. Zexion only pouted and walked slower. "Come on Zexy, you can listen to you music and I'll take notes…unless we have another test and I'll need you to whisper me the answers."

Zexion chuckled at his friend. "Oh, that is what I wanted to hear!" Demyx said "I should get a medal or something. I seem to be able to make you laugh, which is no easy feat mind you."

"Oh shut up!" Zexion laughed, "I'm not make of stone…I show emotions…on occasions"

"Right…like I don't see you everyday and know that you are the walking dead." Demyx smiled.

The boys laughed as they walked into class. Zexion's, however, got stuck the second he saw Marluxia. Demyx grabbed his hand and smiled at him, "Come on Zexy! You taking forever!" he smiled.

Marluxia waited for Zexion to sit down before he approached him. "Zexion, can we talk after school?" he asked.

"No. Marluxia, we can't talk." Zexion said curtly.

"Come on Zexion. We need to talk." Marluxia pleaded. "Leave him alone, yo" Reno said. "He said he doesn't want to talk to you, pinky. Let it be." Marluxia glared at Reno, but walked away from Zexion's desk.

"Thank you." Zexion said quietly, his dislike for the boy slowly waning.

"Anytime. You're Dem's friend that means I have your back." Reno said shrugging. He began to walk to his seat when Zexion stopped him. "Reno." he called.

Reno turned around, "If you hurt Demyx, I'll kill you." he said. Reno raised an eyebrow and laughed. "I'll keep that in mind, kid."

**

* * *

**

A/N:

1, Do I really have to explain what 'man parts' are? If you really don't know, you shouldn't be reading stories like this!

2, I love Larxene, but she is evil (that's probably why I like her), she has to be the bad guy in this story, it won't work with any other person!

I'm updating as fast as humanly possible, but the internet at my house DIED! And I have to walk like 3 blocks to the library to post anything and it sucks because I owed like 18 billion dollars so I had to pay that off. . .but I did it all for the readers.

**Pyro: **Haha! Put that in you juice box and suck it Mark! I updated within a timely manner!

**Mark: **We'll I'll be damned.

**Pyro: **No clue when the next chapter will be up, I'll try to get it up before the 28th, I'm going up to Oregon and I know I wont be able to update when I'm at my aunts house.

**Mark: **So review people! Maybe she'll have one up before then!

**Pyro: **Yeah, 'cuz it really hurts when you update, and no one reviews. It makes you think that no one like your story. And if that's true…it really sucks. (; _ ;) If no one is reading I don't think I'll keep writing because there's no point. I know how the story ends so…yeah


	8. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I still don't own…the characters still belong to Square.

OoO-oOo

For the remainder of the week, Zexion successfully avoided Larxene and Marluxia. He decided to take his lunch hour in the library; which was fine with him, he enjoyed the silence, it was Demyx that couldn't handle it.

"Zexy" Demyx whined, "Please can we go outside?"

Zexion rolled his eyes at Demyx, "There's only gonna be pretty weather for like, a month!" Demyx continued, "And Reno wants to eat lunch with me"

Zexion looked up from the book he was reading and glared at Demyx. "Oh don't pout at me" Demyx said smiling, "Reno misses me." Zexion's eye twitched, "I do not pout Demyx" he said with distaste at the accusation, "And if being in here is such a hassle, go outside. Or have Reno come in here."

'_I cant believe I said that!'_ he thought,_ 'well Reno's not that bad…its kinda like being with Axel, except Axel has a shorter attention span'_

"Good idea Zexy! Why didn't I think of that?" Demyx said putting out his cell phone.

"Because you're not brilliant like me" Zexion said dryly, his face back in his book.

After a few minutes, Zexion realized it was finally quiet. _'I knew Gaia was real!'_ he thought happily. "Demyx! Little Emo! What's up, yo?" Reno called out. _'And she fucking hates me!'_ he deducted to himself, as Demyx let out a tiny squeal of joy. "Yay! Hey, Reno!"

The redhead grabbed a chair and sat next to Demyx, putting his arm around him and pecking his lips. "So why are we here?" he asked loudly earning a glare from the librarian.

"Well it was quiet in here", Zexion murmured to himself.

Demyx shot him a look, "Lies! That's not why we spent a whole week in here."

Zexion stuck his tongue out at the blonde. "That was very juvenile Zexy" Demyx said, ducking the swipe to his head. "Zexy is hiding from Marluxia and he has taken me hostage in the process." he explained to Reno.

"Yo, he's still pesterin' you?" Reno asked angrily, " Thought I told that pink fairy I'd kick his ass if he did."

"I'm not hiding from Marluxia" Zexion said impatiently, "Its Larxene I'm keeping away from." he blushed at the thought of hiding from a girl.

"Oh shit" Reno swore loudly, "I'm not fuckin' with her, yo!"

The librarian walked down towards them, "One more outburst and you are out of here young man!" she hissed at Reno. He gave her a mock salute and she stormed away.

Reno turned to Zexion, "I'm not crazy, that bitch would kill me and laugh on my grave!"

"You're afraid of a girl Reno" Demyx giggled.

"Demyx, baby, I am not afraid of a girl, I'm terrified of a psycho bitch that would gut me and not think twice about it" Reno said matter-of-factly.

Demyx laughed and Zexion rolled his eyes. "I'll protect you from her" Demyx cooed putting his arms around Reno's neck. Reno nipped Demyx's bottom lip. "Hmm, my hero, yo." he whispered.

Zexion sat there, trying not to gag at the sight before him. _'It's strange, I don't hate Reno as much as I thought I did. I just don't like him kissing my Demyx…wait MY Demyx? He's not mine…Gaia, why do you hate me?'_ he mused to himself.

"That's it!" the librarian yelled, "All of you, out! Get out of my library!" she came towards them making shooing motions with her hands. "I will mot have this, sacrilegious atrocity here!"

Reno pulled away from Demyx and flipped the little woman the bird. "Oh shut up you old hag!" he yelled at her, "We're not doing anything any other couple wouldn't do!"

She glared at him, "Other couples aren't morally corrupt! I won't have this here! Out!"

Reno got up and loomed over her, "Look here lady!" "Reno!" Demyx interrupted, "let's just go. Please?"

Reno looked at Demyx and sighed, "Yeah, come on baby, you don't need to hear this bullshit" they packed up there things and walked away, Reno hollering "Homophobic bitch" over his shoulder at the librarian. She just glared at their retreating backs.

"Sorry we got you kicked out Zexy" Demyx said sadly.

Zexion glanced at his friend and grabbed his hand, "If I would have known she was like that, we wouldn't have been in there in the first place." Zexion assured him, "are you ok?" he asked, Demyx looked as if he was going to cry. "Why do people have to be so hateful?" he asked looking into Zexion's indigo eyes.

Zexion sighed, "I don't know Demy. I guess they don't get that just because some people don't love like they think love is supposed to be, we're wrong."

"It's not fair." Demyx said, Reno pulled him into his arms.

"Shh, don't cry, baby. Not everyone is like that. She is just small minded. There is nothing wrong with the way we are, who we love and care for isn't wrong. Their mindset is."

Zexion watched Reno soothe Demyx, _'He's good for Demyx.'_ he thought. Zexion was used to people's thoughts of him, but it didn't make it hurt any less. This was Demyx's first time having to hear how ignorant the world can be._ 'It's so stupid, why do people think that their teachings and beliefs are how the whole world should be? It's not all black and white, there's a whole fucking rainbow out there. I just wish Demyx didn't have to hear that stupid judgmental woman's words.'_

Reno finally got Demyx calm and they decided to go outside and finish lunch with their friends. "You know, I don't think I've ever hung out with your gang, baby" Reno said as they came up to their tree.

"You haven't. Have you?" Demyx said, "Well I don't think I've met any of your friends either."

"Well we have to fix that, now don't we?" Reno purred, "Can't have my posse not knowing who my boyfriend is." Demyx smiled and kissed Reno. Zexion walked ahead of them, _'just because I like Reno, doesn't mean I have to torture myself watching them.' _

"Zexion!" Riku called out when he spotted him, "Where the hell have you been?"

Zexion shrugged his shoulders, "In the library." Riku raised an eyebrow and smirked, "And here I thought you didn't want to see me."

"Oh who wouldn't want to see you Riku?" Zexion asked dryly.

"I know", Riku smiled and flipped his shiny hair, "I'm wonderful, people flock to my feet." Everyone laughed at the banter.

"You're not that special Riku" Sora said, as he stretched out on his spot on his lap.

Riku looked down at him smirking, "Is that so, Sora? I seen to recall you singing a different tune the other day."

Sora blushed, "Touché lover, touché" Zexion and Roxas both gagged, making the group laugh.

Demyx looked at Sora as he sat down, "Don't even want to know" he murmured to himself. "But I do!" Reno purred, "What has got little Sora so red, hmm?"

"Ack! Don't answer that, for the love of Gaia!" Demyx shouted waving his arms.

Axel laughed, "Well you see, dear cousin. Riku was just about to explain what makes him so special, if you catch my drift."

Reno smirked, "Really? What does make you so special Riku?" Riku looked down at Sora, who was glowing red. "Well, I do this thing with my hips an…"

"Please, don't finish that sentence Riku!" Zexion said covering his face.

Riku smirked, "And really its Sora, he's very flexi—mph" Sora covered his boyfriends mouth and glared at him. "Will you shut up?" he hissed, "Do you WANT me to have Cloud to murder you?"

The redheads laughed, "I'll ask him to get Sephiroth on the both of you too!" Sora growled, effectively shutting them up. Zack laughed, "Gaia, I hang out with the weirdest people."

"Oh come on Sora! I was just joking around!" Riku said looking at his glaring boyfriend. "Well it wasn't funny Riku." he snapped, then a impish grin spread across his face. "I know that face, whatever it is Sora, you'd better not!" Demyx cried.

Sora turned to him and gave him an innocent look, "What are you talking about Demy?"

Demyx just rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean Sora!"

Sora smiled, "I was just gonna remind Riku that our anniversary is in a week, that's all."

"Lies!" Demyx hissed, "I swear, I'll never understand how you and Roxas, yes you too Roxas, manage to look so damn innocent all the time. When everyone knows you're not!"

The twins laughed, "It's the eyes." they said in unison.

Leon smirked, "It's true, Cloud does the same thing." Cloud looked at Leon, "What are you talking about? I don't do that." he said.

"Yeah you do Spike," Zack said, "Whenever you want something you get those big puppy eyes." Cloud huffed, "Do not. Demyx does it."

"Pssh…no I don't." he said waving a hand dismissively.

"Oh yes you do." Zexion said laughing when Demyx pouted at him, "See, right there, all you Strife boys do that."

The brothers looked at each other and shrugged, "As long as I get what I want, I don't care what you all have to say about my eyes." Roxas said taking Axel's cookie out of his hand and eating it.

"Hey!" Axel squawked at the boy with a frown on his face. Everyone laughed at the red heads misfortune. Zexion let out a soft curse, effectively making everyone looked at him. "Hey, you little emo brat. I have some words for you!" Larxene yelled walking towards the group.

Zexion looked at her coolly, "I have nothing to say to you Larxene." inside, he thanked all of Gaia that his voice stayed steady.

"Well that's too damn bad!" she cackled, "I still have something to say you little bitch. You've been hiding all week, and I don't appreciate having to search for you. Marluxia and I were talking—"

"And you finally decided to express your love for him?" Axel asked, "Because, its kinda sad, pinning over a gay man. Especially one with pink hair."

Larxene smiled at him, "Axel, darling, how's your mother doing? Has she sent letters from her cell? Prison must be a very difficult place for her. Especially knowing that her little punching bag is happy."

"Fucking bitch" Axel growled, Reno grabbed his cousin before he could stand, "No Axe, she's not worth it." he said to him before standing.

"Larxene, right? Look sweetheart. Zexion has nothing to say to you, or your little pink haired friend. So how about you leave him the fuck alone before I have to get involved. And I really don't have the patience for either of you." Reno smiled sweetly at her.

Larxene looked at him, and then the group of people around Zexion and decided it wasn't worth it, "I'll be seeing you around Zexion. I want to return the favor from earlier this week." she turned and walked away.

"Fucking cock sucking whore." Axel growled, the subject of his mother was not to be talked about. Roxas kneeled in front of his boyfriend and kissed his nose, "I love you Ax." he said. Axel looked at Roxas and began to calm down, he pulled him into his lap and burred his face in Roxas' hair. "Love you too."

Zexion looked at Reno, "Thank you." he said. Reno grinned at him, "No problem, kid." he looked at Demyx, "Hey, I'm gonna go see Rude, I'll see you later." Demyx walked to his boyfriend and kissed him. "Thanks for helping Zexy. I'll see you 6th."

Reno walked away to go find his group of friends. "I hate her." Demyx said looking at his boyfriends retreating back, "She's a good for nothing skank!" he turned to his friend, "You okay Zexy?"

Zexion looked up and nodded, he knew he had to talk to Larxene before the day was over. He needed to settle this.

OoO-oOo

Finally the final bell rang, giving the teens the freedom they prayed for, and a weekend to plan. Zexion told Demyx he'd meet him at the park later and went to search for Larxene.

"Hey, you little cock sucking emo." she called out. _'At least she's easy to find'_ he thought turning around.

"Petty name calling, Larxene." he mused out loud, "Good to know you're grown."

Larxene rolled her eyes at him, "Whatever. Look Zexion. I don't enjoy being made a fool of."

"You could have fooled me," Zexion interrupted.

She glared at him and stalked closer to him, "You think you're fucking smart don't you? Well you're not. This is how its going to go down. The way I see it you have two options. Option one, I kick you ass for slapping me the other day; or you can get on your knees and apologize, then beg Marluxia for forgiveness. And do whatever he wants you to."

Zexion looked flabbergasted, "You want me to get back with Marluxia? Why?"

She rolled her eyes, "Look, he's my best friend and I love him. And if he thinks being with you, of all people is okay, then I'm happy."

Zexion stared at the girl,_ 'Well I'll be damned,'_ he thought, _'she does have a heart. But if she thinks that's gonna make me crawl back to Marluxia, she's as crazy as she looks.'_

"Well, as nice as that is to know", Zexion started, "I'm done with Marluxia. I don't give second chances when I know it wont change."

Larxene looked at him for a while and shrugged her shoulders, "Your choice kid." Then she socked him in the face. Zexion stumbled back holding his jaw, cursing. "I told you, only two choices." Larxene cackled, "And I am so glad you chose this one." Just as she was about to hit him again, she felt someone grab her shoulder. She turned and saw Cissnei and Elena standing there. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Cissnei said darkly.

Larxene growled, "This is none of your fucking business, bitch."

Elena raised a blonde eyebrow, "What did you just call her?" Larxene smiled, "I'm not afraid of you two. So unless you want you asses handed to you, I suggest you leave."

Elena laughed, "Oh honey, you should be afraid of us." and she decked Larxene in the nose, making it bleed.

"Fucking bitch!" Larxene growled and swung at the two women. Cissnei landed a kick at her chest, sending her sprawled on the floor. "I think you should leave Zexion alone, if you know what's good for you." she said. Elena nodded, "I don't want to see you near him, and if I do, I'll do more than bloody your nose."

With that they stepped over Larxene and went to Zexion, who stood frozen. "Are you okay?" Cissnei asked, "She didn't hurt you, did she?" Zexion shook his head. "I'll be fine, thank you."

They smiled at him, "Your Reno's boyfriends friend, right? Like we could leave you in good conscience. Any friend of Reno's is a friend of ours"

Elena took his and Cissnei's hand in each of hers, "Lets go! No reason to still be in school when its over!" she said happily. Zexion decided he would never piss off these two women, they have some mood swings. First all bad ass, then bubbly. _'Reno has the weirdest friends'_ he concluded.

"Do you need a ride? We can drop you off if you want." Cissnei offered.

"Oh…umm no thanks. Riku should still be here." Zexion said. They both smiled at him and walked to their car. "See you later Zexion!" they called behind them.

"I will never understand women." Zexion said to himself, and went off to search for Riku.

OoO-oOo

"So you mean to tell me, that fist shaped bruise on your jaw came from a fall?"

"Yes"

"Do you think your mother is an idiot Zexion?" Eri asked her son.

"No, of course not, mom." he said. "Then why do you think I would believe that you need some cover-up for a bruise from a fall?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't think you'd believe it," Zexion started, "I thought you'd ignore it and just tell me where it is."

Eri signed, "It's on my nightstand. Bring it down here, I don't want you using it all up." Zexion smiled at his mother, then winced at the pain it caused. _'Fuck Larxene hits hard'_ he thought.

Zexion found the bag of his mothers make-up, but didn't know which jar to bring._ 'Why does she have so much make-up? She's pregnant for Gaia's sake! Who is she trying to impress?'_

He decided to brink the whole bag down, his mother just looked at him. "As much of this stuff that you wear, you mean to tell me that you don't know which one the cover up is?" she asked him, a smile on her face.

Zexion's eye twitched, "I do not wear make-up mom!"

"Oh, right, right, sorry son." She applied the cover-up on his jaw, "So what you have to do is make sure you blend it in with you skin, oh darling, you have such pretty sick. I wish I had skin like yours when I was a teenager." Zexion rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you were beautiful when you were a teenager mom…because you are so beautiful now! I mean radiant!" he finished catching the look on her face. "Oh you are too much, darling." she said sardonically.

"Umm…I love you?" he said. She smiled, "I love you too. Oh! Demyx called. He said to meet him at five at the park."

"Why didn't he call me cell?" he asked no one in particular. "Because, he's a blonde." Eri said matter-of-factly. "Well, I'm all done. You can go. Make sure not to wipe it off by accident" she kissed him on the forehead, "I'll see you."

"Bye mother." he said grabbing his bag.

OoO-oOo

Pyro: So when I said the 28th, I meant the 15th…of September. (Grins at you).

So the main reason why this is so very late is because…Mark left me! He's in New York for an undetermined period of time and I currently hate him for leaving me. So next chapter is going to be their 'just friend date' and the party.

Peace, love, and reviews people!


	9. Date Night

Disclaimer: Holy Jizz people, do you think if I owned this, or any of the characters, the games would be a wholesome family game…I thought not.

OoO-oOo

Zexion walked up the hill to the park and when he reached the top, he stopped dead. Further proof Shiva is evil! Zexion saw Demyx sitting on a blue picnic blanket, his guitar in hand, as a gentle autumn breeze blew around him, making it look as if the flowers around him were dancing to his song.

'_Why do you hate me?' _he thought hopelessly, making his way towards his friend.

Demyx didn't notice his friend at first; he was too into the song he was playing. Zexion stood there listening to his friend's voice.

"_She was scared of it all watching from far away_

_She was given a role, never knew just when to play_

_And she tried to survive, living her life on her own_

_Always afraid of that thrown, but you've given me _

_Strength to find home…"_

Zexion tried to sit quietly, but his bag bumped Demyx's foot. Demyx jumped, startled and looked at Zexion. When he realized he was being listened to, he blushed and stopped playing. "H-hi Zexy." he stammered.

"Hello. Did you write that song? I liked it." Zexion said quietly.

"Oh, no…it's by—" he mumbled the name under his breath. Zexion smirked, "I didn't quite catch that Demy."

Demyx looked away and didn't say anything. "I'm waiting Demy…"

Demyx made a distressed noise and threw his hands in the air, "Okay, okay. It's by Demi Lovato!"

In his defense, Zexion tried not to laugh. He pinched his lips together, but a chuckle came out anyways. "It's not funny Zexion!" Demyx said pouting at his friend, trying to defend his music. "She has a really pretty voice! And her songs are really good!"

Zexion shook his head trying to control his mirth, "I'm not laughing at that. I've known how much you liked her since you made me watch Camp Rock a million times." Demyx rolled his eyes at his friend's exaggeration, "It wasn't that many times Zexy."

"Well it felt like it." Zexion shivered, it was starting to cool down a bit, "I was laughing at the fact that Demy was singing a Demi song." That was a lie; Zexion thought it was cute how flustered Demyx got.

"You find the weirdest things funny, Zexy." Demyx murmured, resuming his strumming, but a different song this time.

"Yes, well you have a funny taste in music" Zexion retorted. Demyx gasped and stopped his strumming. "You take that back!" he cried. Zexion just smirked at him, "Never!" he said. Demyx gently set his guitar to the side and pounced. Zexion didn't have time to react as his best friend straddled him and began to tickle him.

"Demyx, stop!" Zexion cried in a fit of giggles, he tried to squirm away to no avail, Demyx was too settled on him. "Take it back!" Demyx said laughing. Tears of laughter began to well in Zexion's eyes, "I take it back!" he howled.

"Now say, 'Demyx is the supreme ruler of all Awesomeness'" Demyx said, not letting up on goosing Zexion's ribs. Zexion couldn't breathe; tears were running down his face. With an unexpected burst of strength, he pushed Demyx off him.

Demyx, not expecting the move, flailed his arms trying to keep balance, effectively hitting Zexion in the face, before falling on his butt. "Oww!" they both cried.

Demyx saw Zexion holding his jaw and rushed to inspect it. "Oh Zexy! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Demyx grabbed his face and winced at his friend's hiss of pain, "Oh Shiva, you have a bruise!" Demyx gasped, "I'm so sorry!" his eyes welled with tears.

Zexion sighed at shook his head, "You didn't do that Demy. It was already there." he said, consoling his friend. Demyx frowned, "Who hit you?"

Zexion closed his eyes and didn't answer. "Sweet Shiva" Demyx gasped, "Did Marluxia do that to you?" Zexion looked at his friend in shock, before he could say anything Demyx cut in, "He did, didn't he? That bastard hit you! I'm going to fucking kill him!"

"Demyx!" Zexion called, surprised at his friends outburst, Demyx hardly cursed. "It wasn't Marluxia" he said looking a bit ashamed. "It was Larxene."

Demyx blinked, "I don't care if she's a girl. I'm going to kick her ass." he said calmly.

"I don't think that is necessary…let me finish" he said before Demyx could cut him off, "Do you know Reno's friends Cissnei and Elena?" Demyx nodded his head, "Yeah, the blonde and chick and the really bouncy one?"

"Yes, them. They let Larxene know I'm not to be messed with. Elena looks sweet, but she's someone I will never make mad."

Demyx looked perplexed, "So they helped you? Not that I'm not glad about it, but why?"

Zexion looked at him, Demyx could be dense at times, "Because of you." he said plainly.

Demyx looked even more confused, "But I don't think they've ever spoken to me before. How do they know me?" Zexion smiled at him, "Apparently, Reno really likes you. He talks about you to them."

Demyx smiled, "He really talks about me with them? Oh, I hope they only say good things."

Zexion rolled his eyes, "As if there's anything bad to say about you." Realizing what he said, Zexion quickly closed his mouth and looked away, a faint blush spread across his cheeks. Demyx smiled, "Oh Zexy! I love you too!" he said hugging his friend.

"_If only you knew how much I love you_' Zexion thought.

OoO-oOo

"Ack! Demyx! Don't do that!" Zexion yelped running away from the steam of water being sprayed at him. Why he agreed to come to the park was beyond him. Demyx quickly befriended some little boys, and they all were attacking Zexion with water guns.

Demyx laughed and signaled his 'troops' "Cease fire men!" he yelled at the boys and handed them their gun, "Thanks guys. That was fun!"

"Anytime!" the oldest child said taking his gun back, "No older kids ever play with us."

Demyx smiled and stage whispered, "It's because older kids are boring." and he pointed to Zexion. The kids laughed and ran away, squirting each other.

Zexion frowned, he was soaked. "Its cold." he said plainly, "Can we go home now Swishy?" he smiled at Demyx's cry, "Don't call me that! I was like five!"

Zexion laughed, and then shivered. The breeze was picking up and he knew he'd be sick if he stayed out any longer. "I'm done with the park. Can we finish this at your house?" Demyx pouted, "Fine, we can go home now, you big baby." They went to collect their things and made their way to Demyx's van.

"Oh! I just remembered, Sora bought _Fantastic Mr. Fox_ yesterday! Can we watch it Zexy?" he smiled at him. "Please, please, please, please?"

Zexion groaned, "Okay. But we're only watching it one time. I'm serious Demyx. Once."

"Yes!" Demyx fist pumped and started the car.

OoO-oOo

"You have to admit" Demyx said putting on his nightclothes, "That was a good movie."

Zexion looked at him from his spot on the bed, although he said only once, they ended up watching it three times, mainly because of Sora. "Yes, it was pretty funny. I liked Ash."

Demyx laughed and got into bed, "Yeah, that's because he's just like you. Except you don't want to be an athlete."

Zexion's eye twitched and Demyx laughed harder, "See, you even twitch when you're mad!" Zexion smirked, "Well, I'd rather be Ash than Kylie."

Demyx pouted, "You jerk." Zexion laughed, "What time are you going over Reno's tomorrow?" he asked. "I told him I'd be there around seven." a silly grin slid on Demyx's face. "He wants me to help him pick out the music." he sighed.

Zexion gagged, "You are going to make me sick." he chuckled a bit, "Demyx, I think you're drooling."

The blonde quickly wiped the side of his mouth and hit Zexion with a pillow, "Not funny. I think it's cute he wants my opinion on something."

Just as Zexion opened his mouth to reply, a loud moan was heard. Zexion blinked and looked at Demyx, who was flushed bright red. "What was that?" Zexion asked incredulously, "Was that you?"

Demyx shook his head, "My room is right next to Roxas', and I think Axel is here."

A loud cry of Axel, and a few deities' names rang throughout the room confirming Demyx's conclusion, making both boys flush. Demyx reached for the remote and turned the television on, trying to mask his little brother's moans. "I hate when my mom goes out of town." Demyx sighed shaking his head.

It was going to be a long night.

OoO-oOo

Roxas sat at his desk, working on his homework, when his door was opened. He looked up, about to tell the person off for not knocking; when he realized who it was.

"Hey Ax." he said smiling at the older male.

Axel smirked and shut the door, locking it for good measure, before walking to Roxas and pulling him in for a kiss. Roxas moaned in the kiss, and Axel swallowed it down. Axel pulled the blonde flush against his body, letting Roxas feel his arousal.

"I want you Foxy." Axel stated plainly. Roxas groaned and hooked a leg around his waist.

Axel pushed Roxas back in the chair, and the blonde looked at him confused. Before he could ask, Axel was on his knees, working on removing Roxas' pants. Roxas whimpered, seeing what Axel was about to do. Axel quickly relieved Roxas of his pants and boxers, before stroking his hardening length.

Roxas let a noise in the back if his throat as he became fully aroused. Smirking Axel took Roxas in his mouth, making him moan out his name. Axel traced the fold of the skin where his glans met his shaft with his tongue stud. A moment later he dropped his head further, swallowing Roxas' entire length. Roxas tried to buck into his mouth, but Axel put a hand on his hip so he wouldn't choke. "Sweet Shiva!" Roxas whimpered.

Axel would have smiled, if his mouth wasn't otherwise occupied. He loved the moans coming from his boy friends lips. He reached into the desk drawer and blindly groped around for the lube they had stashed in there. A smaller hand handed him his desired item, and he hummed his gratitude, sending the vibrations straight up Roxas' spine.

Axel prepared his lover while he pleasured him with his mouth. It wasn't long before the stimulation to his prostate as well as the mouth around him, sent Roxas over the edge, moaning Axel's name.

He swallowed all that Roxas gave him, and released his softening prick. Axel pecked Roxas' cheek, "You okay?" he asked his panting lover.

Roxas nodded his head, and smiled. "Good." Axel said before, bodily picking him up and setting him on the bed. Axel quickly undressed and laid the length of his body against the others.

Roxas kissed him with great passion, and moved so a leg as over his shoulder. "You want me Axel?" he whispered against his lips, "Then take me." he sucked Axel's bottom lip in his mouth and nipped at it.

Axel felt a wave of lust go through him, and he positioned himself and pushed into the tight heat. He waited for Roxas to give him the okay to move, before withdrawing and thrusting back in with deadly accuracy that made Roxas nearly scream his name.

"H-harder Ax," Roxas groaned, "I'm not going to break." Axel snarled and thrust harder, making Roxas' eyes lose focus. Roxas heard deep, ragged moans, and it took him a moment to realize they were coming from his mouth. Axel smirked at the noise and nipped Roxas' ear, "You want it harder?" he questioned. Roxas thought for a while then nodded his head.

Axel stopped his thrusts and pulled out of Roxas, before the blonde could utter an inquiry, Axel flipped him over. Once Roxas got his balance, he positioned his hands above his head, with his ass in the air; and pushed in. He snapped his hips back forcefully, making Roxas' vision blur. The bed smacked up against the wall with every thrust, making Roxas pray that Demyx and Zexion were sleeping, before sharp snap against his prostate made all his thoughts scatter.

"A-ax. I'm so close." Roxas moaned. Axel bit his shoulder and grabbed his leaking cock, making Roxas holler in ecstasy. He pumped in time with his thrusts, and Roxas lost it.

"Oh, I'm coming", Roxas whimpered, "Aw shit…I'm coming hard! Oh…oh Axel!" Roxas screamed, as he shot his load in Axels hand and on his sheets. Axel hisses as Roxas' already tight body, clenched around him. He lasted another five minutes before he came, hollering Roxas' name.

He still had enough sense not to smash Roxas, and he slumped to the side, raking Roxas with him.

After they regulated their breathing Axel smiled, "Hello Roxas."

Roxas laughed and turned to kiss Axel, "Hello, so what made you jump me?" Axel raised an eyebrow, "Are you complaining?" Roxas smiled, "Oh, not at all. But you usually give me some kind of warning before you pounce me."

Axel smirked devilishly at the blonde in his arms, "On my way here, I passed by a costume shop. And I thought about you in that maids outfit." He laughed when Roxas flushed. Axel kissed him on the forehead, "G'night Roxy."

"We need to change the sheets Axel."

OoO-oOo

Demyx had a pillow over his head, trying to drown out the noise from next door. He felt someone touch his shoulder and he jumped. Raising the pillow, he looked into Zexion's indigo eyes, "They're done."

Demyx let out a sigh of relief, "Ugh, that is so sick and wrong!" he whined, "No one needs to hear that, ever."

Zexion laughed at Demyx. "What's so funny Zexy?" Demyx asked not finding the situation the least big funny. "Who knew quiet little Roxas liked it hard." he laughed at the look of disgust on Demyx face. Demyx grabbed the pillow he was hiding under a few moments ago and started to beat his friend with it.

"That's not funny Zexion!" he cried, "I could've lived without that knowledge!"

Zexion tempered his laugher, and apologized. Demyx glared at him, then sighed. "I'm going to bed. Gaia, I pray I don't have nightmares about this." Demyx murmured.

Zexion let out another peal of laugher, and earned a pillow in the face for his actions.

-To Be Continued-

OoO-oOo

**Pyro: **Well chapter…what chapter is this? Nine? (Looks at the notebook next to her.)

Well Gaia be damned, it is! Well here it is, I hope you enjoyed it. I've decided to add a bit of smut in all my chapters now. Let me say, I'll TRY to add smut in all my chapters. Because I've realized, more people seem to enjoy that…and when I say most people I mean myself.

The next chapter should be up soon, I pray.

Review


	10. The Party

_*Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy belong to Square-Enix. This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit entertainment for people who can't get enough the characters.* _

OoO-oOo

The sun shined through the window, walking Zexion up. It took him a while to realize where he was. _'Right, I spent the night at Demyx's house_' he thought taking sight of the bright blue walls and instruments in the room.

He looked over and saw Demyx was still sleeping; soft snores were coming from his pink lips. Zexion stared at the beautiful face in front of him, before reaching out to touch the blonde hair on his head.

'_What are you doing?'_ his mind screamed at him, but he ignored it. He gently ran his fingers through Demyx's soft hair and smiled. He knew he shouldn't be touching him, for one thing it's weird, and another, Demyx could easily wake. Not wanting to take that chance, Zexion removed his hand and quietly got out of bed.

He walked out of the room and bumped into Axel. "Hey, Zexion." Axel mumbled, obviously not yet awake. Zexion blushed, thinking of what he heard last night. "Hello Axel, have fun last night?" before Axel's sleep mind could register the meaning behind Zexion's words, the smaller male walked away.

After reliving his bladder and brushing his teeth, Zexion went downstairs to find some food. He walked into the kitchen and stopped dead, Cloud stood over the stove, shirtless making breakfast. _'Sweet Shiva! Are all of the Strife boys are beautiful?' _he thought to himself, his eyes roaming over Clouds muscular back.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and saw Leon smirking at him. "Enjoying the view Zexion?" he asked dryly. Making Zexion blush and stammered, "I-I have no idea what you are talking about Leon." he said.

Cloud looked over his shoulder and saw the small male standing there, "Hey Zexion. Breakfast is almost ready. Could you wake Demyx up for me please?" he said either ignoring the fact that he was eye humping him or didn't realize it.

Zexion nodded and walked back upstairs, "I can't believe I was staring at him like that." he mumbled under his breath. Sora bounced down the hallway and waved at him, "Hey" he said happily. Zexion raised an eyebrow at Sora, trying to figure out what made him so happy this early on a Saturday when he heard Riku's voice.

"I didn't know you were awake yet." he said smiling at his brother. _'Ooh. I get it, that's why they're both, so happy…eww! I didn't need to think that'_ he thought, thoroughly disgusted at the information, _'Now I knew how Demyx felt last night.'_

"Oh, I just got up." Zexion said, avoiding eye contact with Riku, a light blush on his face. "Are you okay man? You're face is all flushed." Riku said looking at him. Zexion gave him a pointed look, "You're rather perky this morning Riku, care to tell why?" Zexion asked.

Riku looked at him and blushed. "I'll tell you why he's so happy—mmph" Sora said laughing wickedly as Riku covered his mouth. "Shut up So, or it'll be a long lime before you're happy in the morning."

Sora looked at him with big blue eyes, "Muh mulden" he said from behind Riku's hand. He pulled his hand away, "Oh, I would." he said before walking away. Riku usually wasn't shy about what he and Sora do in bed, its just weird talking about that kind of stuff with your brother.

Sora rolled his eyes and walked away, "You say that now Riku, but we'll see how long you can go without all of this" he said gesturing to his body and laughing. "I bet you'll be the first to cave." Riku said smugly, smirking at his boyfriend. "Oh you are so on" Sora said smiling mischievously at him, "What does the winner get" he asked.

Zexion made a noise of disgust and walked away, not needing to hear what the 'prize' will be. He let out a sigh of relief when he was inside Demyx's room. He honestly felt bad for teasing Demyx last night, something's you just don't need to know.

He made his way to the still sleeping blonde and gently shook his shoulder. "Demyx" he said quietly, to not startle the sleeping boy. "Come one Demyx, wake up."

Demyx grunted and pulled the blanket over his body, making a cocoon. Zexion sighed, "Demyx Adeline! Wake up right now!" he said trying to sound stern. No movement came from the blonde. "Swishy! Get up before Cloud comes in here!"

Demyx groaned and threw the blanket off him; he glared at Zexion with hazy sea green eyes. "Don't call me Swishy" he said in a scratchy voice, before getting out of bed. "Good morning to you too" he said sardonically, following the boy out the room.

OoO-oOo

Zexion sat on the floor in Roxas' room, books spread out all around him as he and Roxas work on homework. "Ugh, I would've been done with this by now!" Roxas growled, glaring at Axel, who sat on his bed playing with his PSP. "I didn't hear any complaints last night" he said smugly.

Roxas and Zexion both blushed, the latter cleared his throat and looked at the smirking red head, "Yes, well this is not the time to talk about that" he said.

Axel looked at Zexion and smiled, "But you were so curious about it this morning, Zexion." he said, a predatory like grin went across his face. "Yes, I did enjoy myself last night. I suspect Roxas did too."

Roxas blushed so hard, it looked like it hurt, "You heard us?" he asked Zexion, who rolled his eyes. "I'm sure China heard you." he said smiling at the blonde's discomfort.

Axel laughed, "Oh yeah, the Axel man knows how to do a body good—ooof" the air was knocked out of him when Roxas threw a book at him. "Shut up." he growled, still red.

Both boys laughed at the blonde's discomfort, "Yes, keep laughing Axel." Roxas said giving him a look that slapped the grin right off Axel's face. Zexion smiled, '_he is so whipped'_ he thought to himself, having enough sense not to say it aloud. He grabbed the book Roxas threw and flipped to the right page, "Roxas, can you help me with number seventy?"

OoO-oOo

Zexion watched with amazement as Demyx went through his closet looking for something to wear. He never realized how big the blonde's closet was, nor how much clothes he had.

Demyx was freaking out, "I don't have anything to wear, Zexy!" he cried from within the depths of his closet, "I'm just not going to go. Tell Reno I'm sick or something when you get there."

Zexion contemplated on doing that then shook his head,_ 'Be a best friend and console him dingbat!'_ he thought to himself before sliding off the bed.

"I'm not going to do that." he said calmly putting his hands on the blonde's shoulders, "Look at me Demy, you are going to this party, and you are going to have fun. I'll pick out an outfit for you. Go sit down before you hurt yourself."

Instead of rely like Zexion thought he would, Demyx just nodded his head and laid face down in his bed. Zexion looked at the mess that is Demyx's closet, and went to work. Demyx need to look sexy, but not too much; Zexion didn't want Reno getting any ideas.

It took him a while but finally decided on a pair of dark blue jean that should be form fitted on Demyx, and a deep purple V-neck shirt. '_This color should bring out his eyes' _he thought. "See Demy? Not so hard." he said handing the boy his clothes.

Demyx beamed at him, "Zexy, I don't know what I'd do without you!" he gushed giving his friend a big hug. Zexion smirked; "You'd most likely walk around naked." he shrugged. _'Not that anyone would mind in the least bit'_ he thought. Not knowing his friends thoughts, Demyx laughed, "Most likely"

Zexion closed his eyes and tried not to let his lust show at the thought, "I'm going to shower." he told his friend and quickly walked away. When he was safely in the bathroom he let out a shaky breath and looked down at the tent in his pants. "Sixteen is a strange age to be" he said to himself getting in the shower.

He tried to not think about that lean, tan body, but his mind and body both decided to mutiny against him. He rested his head against the cool wall feeling the warm water run down his body. He glared at his jutting erection, willing it to go away. When it didn't he growled and dropped his hand between his thighs and curled his fingers around his erection.

He parted his lips stoked his length, sighed. It wasn't enough, the friction was too harsh and he blindly reached for the bar of soap sitting in the shower stall. He lathered his hands before replacing it as he thought of the blonde, moaning. His face turned red with the humiliation but he was feeling too much pleasure to worry about it right now.

His breathing picked up as he got closer to his peak, a few more pulls to his sex had him spilling himself; the water quickly running the evidence down the drain. Zexion stood there for a few moments trying to catch his breath, before he cleaned himself up and walked out of the shower.

OoO-oOo

Forty-five minutes later, Zexion, Demyx, Axel and Roxas left the house; telling the others they'd see them later at the party.

"Axel, why didn't you just stay home last night and help Reno?" Demyx asked, getting in the back seat of Axel's car. Axel turned and looked at Demyx, his eyes shining with mirth. "I couldn't have left my poor Foxy in bed all by himself, now could I?" he asked. Demyx gagged, sorry he asked. Axel laughed and started up the car.

Zexion remembered why he never accepted rides from Axel, the male drives like a maniac, and the music he listens to proves the red head is crazy.

"_I can't wait for you to fuck me up! I can't wait for you to shut me up and make me, hip like bad ass!"_ Axel screamed along with the track.

Zexion's eye twitched, _'Who listens to music with whips in the background?' _he thought. Axel made a sharp turn, making him fall into Demyx's lap, who was holding on to the seat for dear life.

"Next time I'm driving!" he yelled over the music, making Roxas turn around. He laughed at his brother, when he saw the look on his face, "Oh stop being a big baby" he called. Demyx wanted to hit him, but his body wouldn't move. "I'm going to die in this car aren't I?" Zexion asked.

Axel looked at them thru the rear view mirror, "No you're not." he grumbled, "We're here." he said pulling into his garage. Demyx and Zexion ran out of the car as soon as it was parked, "I'm riding home with Cloud." Demyx said his eyes comically big on his face.

"Oh shaddup! My driving isn't that bad." Axel said glaring at the blonde, Zexion's face looked calm, but he was afraid if he opened his mouth, he would lose his lunch.

Roxas got out of the car and looked at them, "Oh you guys are such pusses!" he said walking up the stairs into the house. Axel was right behind him, laughing at the boys in the garage.

"That was the worst ride of my life." Demyx squeaked, "Never again." he said. Zexion was starting to get some color back in his face. "Dear Gaia, I think my life flashed before my eyes." he said, glaring at the car as if it were to blame, and walked into the house.

"Demyx" a lazy voice called out. Demyx grinned, seeing Reno standing by the door. "Hi, Reno" he smiled, being pulled into a kiss when his was close enough. He sighed in the kiss making Reno smirk. "Miss me?" he asked cockily, against his lips.

"A little" the blonde admitted with a faint blush. "You're too cute kid." Reno said, "Hey Zexion." he called to the small male. Zexion looked at him, "Hello Reno." he said shortly, before walking past the embracing couple.

Demyx frowned and looked at his friends retreating back. Wondering what was wrong with his best friend. "So, the laptop is over here" Reno said pulling Demyx from his thoughts, "You can go to itunes and pick whatever you want to have played." Demyx beamed, "Yay!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Roxas called out from the couch, he was curled up against Axel on, "You might have people dancing to _Demi Lovato _or _The Scissor Sisters _if your not careful." he warned.

Demyx blushed and looked at his little brother, "Well it would be better than that emo crap you call music. Who listens to _Pierce the Veil _anyways?"

Roxas and Zexion, who just walked into the room gasped, "Don't you dare speak ill if _Pierce the Veil_! Have you heard Vic Fuentes sing? Its magic!" the small blonde said dreamily.

"And he's fucking hot" Zexion said Roxas looked at him and nodded. Yelping when Axel bit him, frowning he looked at his boy friend, "Oh don't get all bitchy. You've seen him." was all the blonde said.

"I think Mike's sexier" Reno said typing on the laptop. All eyes were on him, "What? He is." the red head said. "You listen to them?" Demyx asked shocked. Reno didn't look like he listened to whiney emo kid music.

Reno shrugged, "Vincent likes them, even though he tried to deny it. I've got to admit, they're really good." Roxas smiled, "If you think they are good, listen to _Isles & Glaciers_, Gaia herself couldn't have made a better band."

Zexion nodded, "Whoever's idea that was, was a genius." he said. Demyx shook his head, "Whatever." he muttered. Trying to ignore Zexion, Roxas, and Reno's words. He sat on Reno's lap and pushed his hands out the way, trying to find good songs for the night. Reno, surprised at the blonde's boldness, didn't say anything; he just moved his hands from the keyboard to Demyx's hips, smirking.

"Make sure its something we can shake our asses to." Axel said happily. Zexion laughed as Roxas shook his head. "Gaia, I have a feeling its going to be a long night."

Axel smirked, and nuzzled his face in Roxas' soft hair saying, "You bet your tight ass it is." Making Demyx make a nose of disgust, and Reno one of interest.

OoO-oOo

Zexion maneuvered his small body around all the dancing people. When he reached the living room he saw something he never wanted to see again. His twin had his tongue down Yazoo's throat, as he grinded against the feminine looking male. When he turned, he was Riku pressing Sora against the wall.

His eye twitched.

'_Great, now all I have to see is Demyx and Reno sucking face'_ just as he thought that he saw Reno sitting on the couch, Demyx straddling his lap, making out. Zexion saw red. He wanted to pull Demyx off the red head, and beat Reno senseless. He gained composure and walked away. _'I'm ready to go home now'_ he thought dejectedly. He needed a drink.

OoO-oOo

Demyx moaned and wiggled on Reno's lap, making the red head gasp into his mouth.

He pulled away and looked into his eyes, "Baby, I wouldn't do that." Reno said tightly as his pants started to get uncomfortable.

If the blonde kept doing that, he'd have to take him upstairs and have his wicked, wicked way with him. Having more decorum than that, he moved the boy off his lap. "I have an idea." Reno purred, "Let's go outside. It's to hot in here, yo. Plus I want you to meet some of my friends."

Demyx swallowed, as much as he wanted to met Reno's friends, he was nervous. What if they didn't like him? He nodded, not voicing his concerns. "Sure, that'd be fun."

Reno led him to a group of people, who were talking amongst themselves. "Hey, my party people." Reno called getting his friends attention. "I have someone ya'll need to met" Demyx smiled from his spot next to Reno, before he could say anything, he was attacked.

"Swishy!" someone yelled and his face was in a pair of big breast. "I haven't seen you in forever! How've you been?" the boobs asked. It took Demyx a second to realize who it was. "Tifa, I can't breathe!" Demyx gasped. The woman let him go and apologized, "And don't call me Swishy!"

Tifa laughed, "You know I'm going to call you that until the day I die." she said smiling at him. "So I see you two have met." Reno said dryly.

Tifa smiled, "Yup! I've known Swishy since he was born. Back when me and Cloud used to live next door to each other." she turned to Demyx, "How is he by the way? We haven't gotten a chance to talk, I've been so busy with helping my dad, school, work, and Rude it's hard to juggle my time."

Demyx looked confused, "What's rude?" he asked. Tifa and Reno laughed. "My boy friend." she said. Demyx frowned, "If he's rude I don't think you should be dating him."

Tifa shook her head, "No, Swishy. His name is Rude." She pointed to the black man with the shades on. "Oh." was all he said.

"Why do ya keep callin him Swishy, yo?" Reno asked. Demyx shook his head, "Don't you dare!" he said, but Tifa ignored him. "When Demyx was like, six he was convinced he was a fish. We could never get him out of the water. He would scream, 'I don't want to get out I'm a Swishy!' and the name stuck."

Demyx looked at Tifa and glared, a blush staining his cheeks. Reno chucked and looked at him, "That's cute." he said kissing the blushing blonde. "Not its not, it's embarrassing. I hate being called that." he grumbled.

Reno laughed, "Well since you know Tifa already. This is Rude, Cissnei, and Elena" the two girls winked at him, and the dark skinned man nodded. "Vincent and Reeve", Demyx decided he would never insult _Pierce the Veil _in front of Vincent, his blood red eyes made him seem to look right through him. Reeve, on the other hand, looked nice enough, Demyx smiled at them.

"And Rufus and Tseng" Demyx looked at the sandy blonde man and waved, he was very handsome with his stormy gray eyes that looked brighter in his all white outfit. Looking at Tseng, Demyx openly stared. This was the most exotic man he has ever seen, and he's dating Reno, Tseng had on all black, in contrast to his counterpart, and it looked good on him. The dark colors made his olive skin seem to glow Tseng looked at him with his dark eyes and Demyx could feel his face warming up. Rufus, noticing how Demyx was staring, pulled Tseng closer and glared at Demyx.

"Relax, Koibito." Tseng murmured, giving his boyfriend a kiss, he was used to Rufus's protective ways.

Reno also noticed the way Tseng was staring and pressed his body up against Demyx's back, wrapping his arms around him. He gave Tseng a pointed look that screamed "Mine".

"Well this is Demyx," Reno smiled, nuzzling the blonde hair in front of him.

"Demyx?" Cissnei asked, "We've never heard of him." she said sarcastically. "Yeah, we'd never guess who he is. I mean, is he the same guy whose eyes are the brightest shade of blue you've ever seen?" Elena asked.

"Or with the voice that can make angels weep?" Cissnei asked, Elena nodded, "Or the nicest bu—"

"Shaddup!" Reno yelled, blushing. "Oh sweet Shiva, Reno!" Elena laughed, "I didn't know you could blush!" they laughed at him. Demyx chuckled with them, "You think my voice can make 'angles weep'?" he asked smiling. Reno grumbled under his breath. Demyx turned around and kissed him, "That's so sweet" he gushed.

Reno smiled, "Yeah? I don't usually do 'sweet'; it takes away from my manliness."

Demyx smirked, "Baby, nothing could take away your manliness." he said before his brain registered what he was saying. He flushed bright and covered his mouth. Reno laughed, "Really now? Thanks kid."

OoO-oOo

**Pyro:** So that's chapter 10! The rest of the party will be in the next chapter, and let me tell you…it's going to be some party.

Pyro did good? She gave you TWO chapters within a timely manner. I think I deserve a review or two…don't you?


	11. The Party Cont

_*~Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, and Final Fantasy belong to Square-Enix. This fiction piece is strictly a non-profit entertainment for people who can't get enough the characters.~*_

_A/N: This chapter is why this story is rated M. You have been forewarned. _

OoO-oOo

He was drunk, and right now he didn't care. Zexion stumbled, as the alcohol began to do its job. He felt warm in his stomach and he liked it.

After seeing Demyx and Reno, he had to do something to try to forget it. Six shots later, and he could barely remember his own name. "Oww!" he cried, running into someone, apparently he couldn't remember how to walk either.

The person he almost knocked over turned around, _'Oh, it's just Demyx.'_ he thought. "Oh crap, my bad, dude." the guy said smiling, and Zexion realized that wasn't Demyx. "No, it was my fault; I can't seem to walk right." Zexion said, his face was flushed, and while he wasn't slurring yet, he was close.

The blonde man he bumped into chuckled, "No problem. You look like you're having a bad day." he guessed. "You have no idea, and I'm so sexually frustrated, I could pop." When his words hit his ears, his eyes got big, "Sorry. I didn't mean to say that." he said, he blushed so hard his ears turned red. The man in front of him laughed, "I could help you out with that." he purred. Zexion looked at him for a moment, _'I could easily pretend this is Demyx. And I can get a good rump…why the hell not.'_

Zexion smiled at the man, "Lead the way." he said.

OoO-oOo

Demyx was dancing with Reno outside, when someone pulled him away from him. "Hey!" he yelled trying to struggle, when he realized it was Leon he stopped. "Leon, let me go." he said crossly. Leon rolled his eyes and let him go.

"I've lost your brother." he said plainly.

Demyx looked at him, "Which brother? My parents were trying to build their own army, remember." Leon sighed, "Cloud. I can't find him anywhere."

Demyx groaned, "When was the last time you saw him?" he asked. He didn't want to play babysitter for his older brother, he wanted to dance and be with Reno.

"The last time I saw him is when we were doing shots. I had to pee so I left him there. When I got back, he was gone." Leon said, flinching at Demyx's glare. "Go find him Leon. Now." Demyx was getting annoyed; Leon knew never leave the blonde alone when he was drunk. Demyx rubbed his temples, "Is Sephiroth here?" he asked.

Leon thought about it for a moment, "He said he was going to come. But I haven't seen him."

Demyx sighed, "Go check the bedrooms. Maybe he passed out in one of them." Leon nodded, "Are you going to help me?" he asked.

Demyx shook his head, "Nope! I'm going to go back to the red head over there" he pointed to Reno who smirked and waved, "And I'm going to finish dancing with him. Then I'm going to find Zexy and dance with him."

Leon rolled his eyes, "Whatever." he said walking away. Demyx walked back to Reno, who raised an eyebrow, "What's going on, yo?" he asked. Demyx went into his arms, "Leon lost Cloud." he said plainly. Reno just blinked, "How did he lose him?"

"He's an idiot, that's how." Demyx frowned, a bit worried. Then shook it off, if Sephiroth was here, Cloud should be fine.

OoO-oOo

Zexion groaned as he was pushed up against the bathroom door. This was the only private place, but in his state of mind, they could have done this on the couch with everyone watching. The blonde pinned him, with his arms above his head, and was attacking his mouth eagerly, his tongue ring running along the roof of his mouth.

Zexion's moan of lust made the other male rub his pelvis against him. His head was spinning, the blondes lean body up against his felt so good. He rubbed back a bit, and swiped his tongue against the blondes. He began to fumble with Zexion's pants, and thrust his hand inside, making Zexion throw his head back and moan. Seeing the pale neck presented to him, the blonde's mouth left his and began to in and suck on it. Zexion turned his head to the side to give him better access to his throat and moaned when he was freed from his pants.

Zexion groaned, when the blonde began to fondle his erection, eagerly bucking to the touch. "Fuck me." he moaned. The blonde moaned his name, and in the back of his mind, Zexion wondered when he told him it. The blonde lifted him and set him on the counter, Zexion yelped at the contact of the cold marble on his exposed butt and thighs.

The blonde reached into his own pockets and removed a condom and some lube packets. Seeing the items Zexion raised an eyebrow, "Do you always carry those around with you?" he asked huskily.

The blonde laughed, "Not usually, but this is a party. And it's always best to be safe than sorry." he smiled crookedly at Zexion and he felt his cock twitch. _'He's got a nice smile and a sexy laugh'_ he concluded.

He kicked off a shoe and pulled his pants off one leg, not bothering with the other. The blonde smile grew, and his green eyes shined brighter with lust. He reached for lube and warmed it in his hands. "So considerate" Zexion murmured, leaning to suck on his exposed neck. The blonde sighed at the action, "I try to be."

Zexion chucked against the skin he was enjoying, and gasped when he felt a finger rub across his puckered entrance. He moaned as he was breached, and jerked when it rubbed against his gland. "Shiva, I needed this." Zexion moan as he pumped in and out of his body. The blonde smirked and added another finger when he felt the passage loosen against his finger, "You're surprisingly talkative." he observed.

Zexion just groaned, "More". He ordered. The blonde added a third finger, stretching him as quickly as he dared not wanting to hurt the smaller male.

"I'm ready" Zexion moaned, "Please" he whimpered.

Hearing him beg like that, the blonde removed his fingers and pulled his pants down; grabbing the condom he slipped it on and applied more lube. "You ready for me?" he asked huskily, rubbing himself against Zexion's entrance. Zexion moaned and bucked his hips up, trying to get the man inside him, "P-please" he begged.

The blonde pushed forward, moaning. Zexion grabbed desperately at the blondes shirt, grabbing fistfuls of it in his hands. The counter was still cold, but he didn't care. The blonde pulled out to the tip and thrust back in, forcefully driving in deep. Zexion sucked on the blonde's tongue and moaned as the other male began to pump his hips firmly, picking up the pace.

"Oh…oh Gaia", the bookworm moaned in a husky voice. "Zexion" the blonde moaned, shuddering. His hands groped the smooth ass as the aggression he was holding back, exploded. He began to thrust with more vigor; he still had enough sense to see if his companion was okay, "Am I…hurting you?" he struggled to ask.

Zexion shook his head, "I-I'm short, not…ugh, fragile. You won't break me." The blonde groaned hearing that and began to thrust harder, making Zexion cry out. "Gaia, yes." he growled, pulling at the blondes hair, "Just like that…oh Shiva…fuck…SHIT!" he cried out as a hard thrust made him see stars. He began to come all over the blonde's shirt.

Having the already tight passage clench around him sent the blonde over into ecstasy. "Zexion!" he cried out, coming in the condom. He buried his face in Zexion's hair as they gasped for breath.

OoO-oOo

Leon walked up the stairs, maneuvering around the bodies that sat there. He walked to the first room and knocked, a moan sounded as response. He knew that moan, livid; Leon swung open the door only to see his lover straddling strong thighs as he bounce up and down on his lap. Either Cloud didn't hear the door opening, or he didn't care, because his body never ceased its movements. His partner, however, looked up at the intrusion and smiled.

"Leon, so nice of you to join us." he said, his voice predictably even, although his breathing as labored. Cloud looked over his shoulder and smiled, "Leon…ah…hi baby."

Leon stood at the door, eyes wide as he shamefully hardened in his pants. He quickly shut the door and locked it for safe measure. He walked up behind his lovers and kissed Sephiroth, making Cloud moan. Leon smirked at him, "You had me worried, you know. I thought you were being molested by some creep."

Cloud laughed breathlessly, "I did, you missed that part" he cried out suddenly, Sephiroth snapped his hips up harshly, making his eyes roll. Cloud bit his lip, "I'm so close baby." he panted.

Leon reached over and grabbed his leaking erection, making his scream. After a few tugs, Cloud blew his load all over Leon's hand and Sephiroth's chest, moaning his lover's names. Sephiroth lasted a five more minute's before he bowed his head, his silver hair cascading down Cloud's back, and came.

Leon kissed Cloud's panting lips, and then began to remove his clothes. Sephiroth looked at him, and Leon smirked, "What? Are you too tired for me Seph?" he asked grinning like a madman. Sephiroth's bright eyes shone brighter with lust, he lifted Cloud off his lap, making him moan, and stalked over to the grinning brunette. "You'll see tired when I'm done with you." he growled, making Leon moan.

Reno threw the best parties.

OoO-oOo

After regaining strength in his legs, the blonde pulled out of Zexion and removed the soiled condom, flushing it down the toilet. "My name's Andrew, by the way." he smirked at Zexion, "Not Shiva."

Zexion looked at him, "My apologies" he smiled, "How did you know my name?" he asked.

Andrew laughed, "I was your lab partner all last year, and I have three of your classes this year." he said. Zexion looked surprised, and he blinked. "My lab partner had braces and brown hair." he said dumbly.

Andrew nodded, "Yeah, I got them taken off during the summer, and I'm actually a brunette, I think blonde looks better on me." Zexion had to agree, running his eyes over the male in front of him. He was, indeed, attractive. Zexion looked at his shirt and blushed, "Sorry about the shirt." he said looking away. Andrew looked down and laughed, "It was worth it." he said pulling his shirt off, "I'll just walk around like this for the rest of the night" he said shrugging.

Zexion looked at the tan chest before him and bit his bottom lip. Andrew had a nice build, _'He swims'_ Zexion thought, his eyes widened when he saw, _'His nipples are pierced, now that is sexy.'_

Andrew noticed Zexion's lingering eyes and laughed, "I got these done last year. You like 'em?" he said wiggling his eyebrows. Zexion flushed at getting caught staring, "They're nice. Did it hurt?" he asked.

Andrew shrugged, "It wasn't that bad getting them done. But they were tender for a while after."

Zexion reached forward and pulled at one, making Andrew groan. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I only brought one condom, and that is a pretty erogenous place." he said. Zexion looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "I'll keep that in mind." he slipped off the counter to put on his pants and winced.

"I hurt you didn't I?" Andrew asked, concerned. Zexion shook his head, "I'm fine, I'm always a bit sore after sex." They pulled on their clothes and Zexion caught Andrew staring.

"What?" he asked, "Do I have something on me?" he asked looking down at himself. Andrew shook his head, "Give me your phone." he said. Confused, Zexion reached into his pocket and handed it to the blonde. Andrew fiddled with it and handed it back.

"Call me some time." he said kissing Zexion again, before opening the door. Greeting someone, Zexion walked out behind him and stopped dead; looking at the person Andrew was talking to.

OoO-oOo

Demyx walked around the house looking for Zexion, he hadn't seen him for a while, and he was starting to get worried. He knew Marluxia is supposed to be coming and he didn't want the pink haired boy to mess with him.

Demyx didn't see him anywhere downstairs, so he went upstairs to find him. He walked past the first bedroom, just as he was going to knock, he heard his brother call out to Leon and Sephiroth. Deciding he didn't want to hear anymore he quickly walked away. After checking the top floor to no avail, Demyx walked back down stairs and saw Zexion standing next to a shirtless male, his eyes wide on his face. Walking closer, he saw Marluxia standing there speaking to the shirtless boy.

Zexion looked as if he were stuck to the spot. Marluxia kept flashing looks at him, and Demyx quickly rushed to his friend's side, catching the conversation.

"So what were you too doing in there?" Marluxia asked, his eyes shining with rage. Both boys blushed and the shirtless one answered, "We were just talking." he said scratching the back of his head. Marluxia looked at him, "You mean to tell me, you were locked in a bathroom with Zexion, and he didn't jump you?" he asked scathingly, "Who knew, you can teach an old dog new tricks."

Zexion glared at the pink haired man, "It's none of your business what we were doing Marluxia. You don't own me." he said irritably. Andrew looked from Marluxia to Zexion, both glaring at each other. "You guys aren't together are you?" he asked.

They both answered at the same time, but had different answers, Zexion denied, while Marluxia confirmed. "Marluxia!" Zexion snapped, "It's over. I told you that already."

Marluxia caught sight of Demyx standing there and smiled, "Why Zexion? Now that you have someone else to satisfy the lust you have for Demyx?" Zexion looked scandalized and flushed, Demyx's jaw just dropped, unable to say anything, Andrew stood there confused.

"Fuck you Adair!" he yelled. Marluxia laughed manically, "Been there done that. I know who you wish you could fuck. How's our pretty little blonde musician doing?" he asked evilly. Zexion slapped him, "Go to hell!" he yelled and turned around. He gasped when he saw Demyx standing there, "D-Demy" he said.

Demyx didn't know what to do with himself, Zexion wanted him? No it couldn't be. Marluxia was lying, "I was looking for you Zexy." he said cheerfully, "Lets dance!" he said smiling, pulling his best friend way from the crazy pink haired man.

Andrew looked at the small male being pulled away and sighed, he hoped Marluxia was lying. He really liked Zexion and taking him just then made his feelings only stronger.

OoO-oOo

Demyx pulled his friend outside and began to dance with him, Zexion went along with it but his mind was going a mile a minute.

'_Did he hear any of that? Oh Gaia, please not let him have heard.' _If Demyx were to find out his feelings for him, Zexion wanted Demyx to hear it from him. _'I swear I'll kill Marluxia if Demyx heard any of that. I can't bear to lose my best friend.'_

OoO-oOo

**Pyro:** Muahahaha! Yes, I'm evil. But I mean well, hopefully I can make everything tie in together. I've already had to change the ending twice because I type before I think. But it will work; I swear it on my autographed picture of _Pierce the Veil_.

I think I should get like a cookie or something. I'm on a roll here! Three, count them, three chapters in one day! I'm done for today though. I have an orthodontist appointment and if I write another chapter, it's not going to be pretty. (I'm convinced my orthodontist is a sadist).

Reviews people, us writers thrive on them!


	12. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I've got my people talking to Square Enix…they're still on hold. But it's progress!

So this is chapter…12(?) I believe…anyways. Onward with the story!

OoO-oOo

'_Where the fuck am I'_ was the first thought that went through Zexion's fog hazed mind. The second and third where, _'Oh sweet Shiva the sun is bright' _and _'Gaia, where is the bathroom!' _respectively.

Twenty minutes later, found Zexion walking down the stairs to the kitchen. Once he reached there, he laid his head on the table with a small groan of pain. Sora, who was flitting around the kitchen, placed a cup of hot coffee in front of the infirmed male.

"Good morning Sunshine" he said with a small giggle, Zexion looked as if he could have wept. "Sora, I think I love you." he croaked taking a sip.

Sora smiled, "Let's keep that our little secret." he whispered, "Riku might get upset."

Zexion nodded, not truly listening to the brunet as he focused on his head not exploding. "You look like crap." Roxas greeted sitting down with his own steaming mug. "Not looking too hot yourself." Zexion retorted with a smirk.

The room lapsed into a blissful silent as they drank their coffee until, "Why the hell are you people still in my house?" Reno asked walking towards the coffee maker. Seeing it was devoid of coffee he turned and glared at the occupants of the room, "Yo, who drank all the coffee?"

Sora and Roxas exchanged a smirk, "Someone's not a morning person" they said making Reno glare at them. "Someone could learn to be a morning person, if random people weren't in his house." Reno said through clenched teeth.

Roxas snorted, "Dude, not only are half my belongings here, I have a spare key." Reno glared at the blonde at his table, "Remind me to change the locks, yo." he said just as Demyx walked into the kitchen. He smiled at Reno and gave him a kiss, "Good morning." he said against those sinfully delicious lips, "I put a mug in the microwave for you so they wouldn't drink it all."

Reno smiled and pulled him closer, "I think I fucking love you right now." he said making Demyx blush.

"Well if that's all it took, I would've made you coffee years ago." Demyx said kissing Reno again. Sora began to make gagging noises and Roxas groaned, "Dude it's way too early for all that sappy shit."

Demyx turned and glared at his brothers, "No one asked you Roxas."

"Can you all please shut up?" Zexion asked with his face in his hands, "I have the hangover from hell and your nonsense really isn't helping."

Demyx gave him a look, "Well next time don't act like the bottle of Cachaca is your own personal Corona and you wont have this problem." he all but spat at Zexion.

Everyone looked at Demyx in shock. "Did I do something wrong Demy?" Zexion asked hesitantly, Demyx has never spoken to him like that before.

"If you did you wouldn't remember because you were too drunk to remember anything." Demyx said and stormed out of the kitchen.

Zexion sat in silence, he tried to remember what happened last night. He wasn't having fun, then there were the shots he had…and a blonde; Andrew, that's why he was sore, but something else happened. Zexion frowned, all this thinking wasn't good for his hung-over mind. He looked down and sighed.

"Whose pants am I wearing?" he asked.

OoO-oOo

After a breakfast of greasy eggs and toast and a shower Zexion felt a bit better. He was pulling up a pair of borrowed pants when Demyx burst in the room.

"Listen Zexy" he started, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that." he let out a sigh, "I just don't like you drinking like that. It was really bad. You passed out and didn't even wake up when we changed you."

Zexion nodded his head, "I was wondering how I ended up in a pair of Moogle pajamas." he joked. Demyx smiled, "I'm surprised they fit you. Since your so tiny and all."

Zexion glared at him, "I am not tiny." he said. Demyx just smiled, "Uh-huh, of course not. So who was the shirtless guy?" Zexion flushed.

"Just a guy from class." he said evasively.

"'Just a guy from class'?" Demyx asked laying down in the bed. "Well he's cute. I approve"

Zexion rolled his eyes, "Good to know." Catching the look, Demyx frowned. "Hey, I'm the best friend! I get to disapprove or approve any and all conquests you may have for the rest of forever." Demyx laughed, "I mean you approve of Reno, right?"

Zexion just stared at his friend, _'I have a chance to tell him I don't want them together! But I cant, what if he's just testing me?…it doesn't matter, Demy's happy'_

"Of course I do Dem. And even if I didn't, you would still date him." he bluenet. Demyx shook his head , "No I wouldn't." he said making Zexion look at him questionably. "If you told me that you honestly felt that it was wrong, me and Reno, I'd leave him."

Zexion looked baffles, _'He would do that because I asked? But I don't get it…'_ "Why?" he asked aloud.

Demyx just laughed, "You're my best friend Zexy. And I trust you and your judgment." Zexion just looked at his friend, "Well I do. Approve of Reno…even if he looks like Axel." he ducked a swipe at his head.

"They don't look alike Zexy!" Demyx yelled, glaring at the smirking male.

"Yeah right! They so do. We've been through his before" Demyx just stuck his tongue out at him and laid down, then he abruptly sat back up. "Speaking of Axel. He's gonna take you home." Demyx said, a light blush blossomed over his cheeks.

Zexion sat up and looked at Demyx's face with a raised eyebrow, "I thought we were going to be at your place today?" he questioned.

Demyx smiled, his blush deepened "Yeah, I know but Reno wants me to stay over for a while" Zexion blinked, then a smirk grew across his face.

"Well be sure to use a condom."

"Zexy!" Demyx cried his sea green eyes widening, "We aren't going to have…do t-that!" he stuttered.

"That's what your mouth says." Zexion retorted.

Demyx mumbled something inaudible under his breath and walked out of the room. "Demyx! I was kidding!" Zexion laughed as he watched his friend retreat.

Once the door shut his smile fell and a single tear went down his pale cheeks. "Fuck!" he cried, laying his face in a pillow. _'I should've told him! He gave me the perfect opportunity and I chickened out!'_ Zexion lied there, mentally beating himself up until Roxas came to find him so they could leave.

OoO-oOo

"Finally! I have my home back!" Reno cheered, making Demyx giggle from his spot on the living room floor. "Did you forget I was here?" Demyx asked when Reno gave him a look.

"Now how could I forget I have the sexiest blonde in all of Gaia in my home?" Reno asked winking at the flushed Demyx.

"Yo, I'm gonna go take a quick shower. Now that your brothers are gone. How can anyone be in the shower for so long?" he asked making Demyx giggle again.

"Apparently it is an art that they have perfected."

Reno shook his head in mock disgust, "Well, will you be okay down here for like ten minutes?" he asked.

"I'll be fine" Demyx assured, "Now I get a chance to snoop at your things, you know find all the skeletons in your closet!" he said brightly. Reno smiled and squatted in front of the sitting blonde. "Do that and I may have to kill you, yo." he smirked and kissed Demyx before standing up and moving to the stairs. "Be back in a minute."

Demyx sat on the floor for a while and when he heard the shower start overhead, he decided he really did want to look at Reno's stuff. He scurried up the stairs into Reno's room.

"Now, if I were a red-head, where would I keep all my stuff?" he pondered to himself. He wasn't going to go threw his drawers or anything like that, just look at the things in plain view.

He walked over to the large desk and looked at all the things cluttered on it. _'Someone's a pack rat'_ Demyx thought to himself as he saw all the ticket stubs, receipts, and random paraphernalia. He saw empty cigarette cartons and frowned. _'I didn't know he smoked'_ he thought sadly.

He turned to the dresser and smiled. There was a pink and purple picture frame of Reno and a little girl no older than four. Reno had her on his shoulders and she had handfuls of his hair. They were both laughing at something only the other knows. "Awww…she is too cute." Demyx said.

Moving on, he saw a picture of Reno and his friends. Reno's arms were around a man with auburn hair, there was a big smile on both their faces.

Demyx just stared at the man, he was beautiful in a way that Demyx could never be. There was an aura of grace and delicateness around the man. His aqua eyes bore into Demyx's, and they practically glowed. Demyx filed his face in him mind for later and moved to the next picture.

It was of Reno and Axel when they were younger. They were covered head to toe in different colored paints, twin smirks of mischief graces their young faces. Behind the boys was a blank canvas, which made Demyx laugh.

Next to that picture was one of the same little girl, she was asleep in what looked like a pile of clothes which made Demyx smile. You could hardly see her entire body, it was as if she tried to burrow herself in the clothes.

"She was two in that picture" a voice said behind Demyx making him jump. He turned to see Reno standing in the doorway with nothing but a pair of gray sweatpants on. His long red hair was still damp making it lay flat against his face, his bangs faming it, making his features more sharp and pronounced. Demyx tried to keep his eyes looking at Reno's face to no avail, they kept flicking down to his muscular chest, noticing his nice abdominals.

Reno smiled at Demyx's blush, "See something you like?" he asked loving how that blush spread over Demyx's cheekbones.

Demyx looked away, not without effort on his part, and picked up the picture. "Who is she?" he asked. Reno stepped forward and took the picture from Demyx's hands. "This is Kairi, my kid sister." a small smile went over his face. "She used to follow me everywhere, it drove me insane, but she is the sweetest little thing."

Demyx looked at him, "I didn't know you had a sister."

Reno nodded and put the picture back, "Yeah, she lives with my mom up down in Texas, so I don't get to see he often. She's just starting the first grade." He gently placed the picture back and took Demyx in his arms, who in turn shivered at the close contact.

Reno felt the shiver go through the body in front of him and he smiled, "So Demyx. I have you alone in my room…what are you going to do with me?" he asked giving his neck a small nip.

Demyx felt his heart rate quicken, he wanted Reno but he didn't know what to do. "I think the better question is what are you going to do to me?" Demyx questioned shyly. Reno was slowly backing them up to his bed. "Demyx, there are so many things I want to do to you." Reno said huskily in his ear, "But I'm asking you what are you comfortable doing?"

Demyx smiled, "How thoughtful" he said gasping when Reno's warm body left his. He turned to see Reno sitting on his bed with his arms open for him. Demyx stood in between Reno's open legs and bit his lower lip.

"I don't know w-what…I mean I'm a-a." Demyx stammered and looked away. Reno reached up and cupped Demyx's face. "We don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable Dem. I'm not going to rush you."

Instead of replying back, Demyx leaned forward and kissed Reno's soft lips. Reno wrapped his arms around Demyx's body and pulled him closer. He laid back, taking Demyx with him so they were sprawled on the bed.

Demyx froze for a second and looked at Reno who smiled at him. When he saw a flash of uncertainty in those beautiful eyes, Reno's smile dropped. Reno sat back up and gently kissed him, "How about we go watch a movie?" he asked.

Demyx gave him a small smile and nodded his head.

OoO-oOo

Demyx let out a small shriek and hid his face in Reno's chest, he felt the vibrations of his deep chuckle and he frowned. "Glad to know my terror amuses you Reno." he said cautiously peeking at the television only to yelp and put his face right back.

"I told you this was scary and we could've watched something else" Reno said unaffected by the images on the screen. "But no, you had to be mister brave, so yes. You are amusing me right now" he laughed then winced at the bite Demyx gave him in retaliation.

"Yo, no biting unless you want to get bitten back." Reno said looking at Demyx. "I'll turn it off, okay?" he said reaching for the remote. "No! It's okay, I can handle it." to prove his statement Demyx moved away from Reno and looked at the screen.

Reno waited.

Five minutes later, Demyx was in his lap whimpering. "Okay, that's it, movie off." he grabbed the remote and changed the channel. It was more for his own sake than Demyx's, the blonde was going to give him a major problem if he stays in his lap like that.

Demyx took his face from the crook of Reno's neck and looked at the TV. When he saw that there was no deranged ventriloquist dummies taking people's souls or whatever the hell they were doing to those poor people, he let out a sigh but stayed seated in Reno's lap.

Reno wasn't sure if he should thank the gods or curse them for keeping the male in his lap. He took a deep breath and hoped Demyx couldn't feel his burgeoning erection.

Demyx could feel Reno's problem pressing against his ass, but wasn't sure what to do about it. He bit his lip and squirmed, making Reno such in deep breath and grab his hips. Demyx looked at him, his mouth agape. Reno's bright eyes were practically glowing with lust and there was a fine blush of arousal dusting his high cheekbones.

Demyx leaned forward to capture those sinful lips. Reno groaned, he wanted Demyx badly, but he knew not to push him. Their tongues battled for dominance and Reno came out the victor. His tongue swiped against the roof of Demyx's mouth making him moan.

Demyx rocked against Reno, their trapped arousals pressed against each other making them both groan. _'Gaia this is bliss' _Demyx thought throwing his head back. Reno took this as an invitation and attached his lips to the smooth skin presented before him, making Demyx moan louder.

"Reno" he breathed making said males arousal rise. He flipped them so Demyx was laying on his back with him in between his legs. "I want you so bad Dem." he moan in his ear. Demyx couldn't find his voice, he wanted Reno but he wasn't sure if he was ready to go all the way. Reno kissed Demyx's neck and jaw but couldn't go any further due to the boys shirt. Growling at the offending article of clothing he tugged at it until he successfully removed it from Demyx's body.

He kissed his way down the tan chest until he reached a dusty nipple, swiping his tongue against it. When he heard Demyx's moan, he nipped at it, loving the feel of Demyx pulling at his hair.

Demyx didn't know when he got a handful of Reno's hair but it was his only life line to sanity. His body was humming with pleasure and his pants were still on. He felt Reno unbutton his pants and froze. Reno looked up at him, "Is this okay?" his affection for the blonde was the only thing that kept him from mindlessly ravishing him.

Demyx nodded, not trusting his voice. Reno undid his pants and pulled them and his boxers from his body. Demyx moaned as he was freed and bucked up into Reno's warm hand.

"Reno, please…" Demyx moaned clutching the fabric of the couch in his hands.

"Please what?" Reno asked huskily his hand still stroking his length. Demyx moaned louder, "I-Reno…please." Demyx begged, Reno decided to take pity on the blonde and took him in his mouth. Demyx cried out and mindlessly bucked his hips again.

Reno pulled away from Demyx and frowned, "Don't do that, yo. You're gonna choke me" But Demyx was no longer in control of his body, which bucked again.

Reno smiled and placed a hand on the other males hip and the other to stroke what he couldn't fit in his mouth. He licked and sucked harder, picking up the pace around Demyx's shaft until his moans got desperate.

Demyx tried to call a warning to Reno, but all he could do was let out a high pitched, fanatical groan and spilled his seed in Reno's mouth who swallowed all that he could, licking up the excess that spilled out of his mouth.

Demyx was breathing hard and his heart felt like it was trying to fly out his chest. He stared blankly at the ceiling while he tried to catch his breath. Reno kissed his way up Demyx's body until he reached his lips. He kissed him deeply and Demyx could taste himself but didn't particularly care at the moment.

He looked into Reno's jade eyes and smiled. "I'm good right?" Reno asked making Demyx laugh, breathlessly . "Yes" he agreed.

Demyx could feel Reno poking him in the hip and boldly reached to grab him, making Reno hiss through clenched teeth. "I don't know how to do t-that." Demyx said, but he reached into Reno's sweatpants and stroked him. Reno rocked his hips in time with Demyx's stroking, groaning in the crook of his neck.

Reno was already on the edge so it didn't take long before he was spilling himself in Demyx's hand. His strength left with his spunk and he lay boneless on Demyx. "Sorry if I'm heavy" he mumbled against Demyx's soft skin. "You're okay." he said.

Just then the front door swung open and Axel and Roxas walked in talking loudly and taking off their coats. Demyx shut his eyes and hoped his brother wouldn't notice them, to no avail.

"Reno, what is the rule about no sex on the couch?" Axel asked scathingly, a huge grin on his face. "Oh dear Gaia that is sick!" Roxas yelled covering his eyes.

Reno glared at Axel and tried to cover Demyx with his body, "Yo, what happened to spending the night at Roxas'?" he asked angrily.

Axel shrugged, "Leon and Cloud started goin' at it, very loudly may I add, and Roxas said if he stayed he'd be traumatized. Looks like you're more traumatized here huh babe?" he said laughing Roxas elbowed him in the chest and walked up stairs. "This is so sick man!" he said.

Demyx was bright red, "Go away Axel!" he yelled at the laughing red head. Axel stood there holding his stomach. He looked up jus tin time to dodge the pillow Reno threw at him and followed Roxas to his room.

Reno looked down at his blushing beau sympathetically. "Sorry about that, yo. You know Axel can be such an ass." He sat up and looked around for Demyx's boxers. Handing them to the blonde he got up and frowned at the stickiness in his pants. "I need to take another shower" he sighed then smiled, "You can come with!" he said brightly and dragged a half naked Demyx upstairs to the shower.

OoO-oOo

A/N: So it is becoming increasingly difficult to write this without my Markie poking and prodding me to write. I believe we should all blame him for the tardiness of this chapter! So I think I told someone this would be up Thanksgiving-ish…what I meant was Christmas-ish! (^_^) I do apologize, though you guys. It's just that college really sucks…anyways. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I mean who doesn't enjoy some naked Reno action? And naked Demyx-ness?

~Words are not simple entities, they are complex and multi-dimensional~

Adieu

There I finally put Kairi in a story. This is my good deed for the year!

So I am indeed terrified of ventriloquist dummies ever since I was like five…it's a very rational fear!


	13. Uneasy Hearts Weigh The Most

So onward to chapter 13!

Disclaimer: I'm still on hold with Enix…when I get ownership you guys will be the first to know. Until then all I own is the plot.

Uneasy Hearts Weigh the Most- Dance Gavin Dance

OoO-oOo

Zexion stared blankly at his ceiling. It has been two weeks since Reno's party and he finally figured out what he forgot.

Marluxia was there.

After days of trying to piece together his memories, he finally remembered; but he wished he was still naïve to that part of the night. _'And now Demyx knows…he heard him. That's why Demyx was acting so weird. That's got to be why! Gaia I hate myself so much. That's not how I wanted him to find out!' _

He should have been finishing up his lap report that was due in two days, but Zexion couldn't function. He was too hurt to do anything. _'That's why he stayed with Reno. He doesn't love me like that. I always knew it but it doesn't make it hurt any less.'_

He looked around his room helplessly. His mind was too jumbles to process anything. All he felt was hurt. All his emotions were jumbled and he couldn't process a single one, he just wanted to die. He wanted to feel deaths arms as it embraced him as if he were his lover.

He sat upright in bed. He promised Riku, but it hurt to much…he needed a distraction. '_I need to get out. I Gaia…I need, Andrew! He loves me. He cares, not like Demyx. Demyx doesn't care but Andrew does'_

Zexion got out of bed and frantically searched for his cell phone. He found it and sent Andrew a message, after receiving a reply he quickly changed his clothes and he was out the door. He passed by Kai coming down the stairs and mumbled he was leaving.

Stepping out into the crisp autumn air, he noticed the moon above him, surrounded by indigo clouds rolling west in the breeze. Zexion walked down the street, pulling his hoodie closer to his body, as he approached an idling truck. He flashed the driver a smile as he got in.

"Hey" Andrew smiled putting the car in drive, "Where to?" he asked.

"How about we go to your place?" Zexion said biting his bottom lip.

He and Andrew had been spending more time together over the past few weeks and Zexion really enjoyed his company. Andrew had a certain calming effect on Zexion, and he slowly felt his panic ebb away, leaving a deep pit of self-pity in its wake.

The ride over to Andrew's was silent except for the radio playing softly in the background. Zexion was lost in his thoughts and self-pity. _'When Demyx found out, I thought he would at least think about giving us a chance. What is wrong with me? Why doesn't he want me?'_ Zexion thought willing himself not to cry.

Andrew kept giving Zexion worried looks. He had no idea why Zexion wanted to see him, but he at least thought the blue-haired male would look at him. They pulled up to an old run down looking apartment buildings and Andrew cut off the engine.

"Home sweet home" he said brightly, giving Zexion a smile even though he knew what the male was thinking. "Yeah I know it looks like crap, but it's all we could afford." he said shrugging.

Zexion looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Did I say anything about your home?" he asked. Andrew shook his head, looking a bit sheepish. "Then I don't have a problem with it. I'm not a snob, Andrew." Zexion said smirking at him.

Andrew smiled "Well that's good to know. Lets go inside." Zexion followed him up to his third floor apartment thinking the place could use an elevator. "So are your parent's home?" he asked once they reached the door.

Andrew shook his head while searching for his house key, "I live with my sister and she is currently working the night shift." he flashed Zexion a smile as he got the door open. He ushered Zexion in and as soon as he locked the door the phone ring.

"My rooms the second door on the right, I'm going to get that." Andrew said walking into the small kitchen. Zexion went into his room and looked around. The wall were a deep purple color but there were posters covering most of it. Zexion nodded appreciatively at some of the band but one made him smile.

He sat on the bed and it slowly began to eat him. He sunk a few inches in the soft bed he frowned when his feet could no longer reach the floor. It sucked being short. He began to struggle but he didn't budge.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you, you only sink faster." Andrew said with a chuckle. Zexion just glared at him, "Help me" he ordered, his feet wiggling as he tried to dislodge his body from the bed.

Andrew laughed again and pulled Zexion, "Sit here, its not as squishy." he said sitting him towards the head of the bed. They sat in silence for a few moments, both lost in their own thoughts until Zexion smirked, "So you listen to Adam Lambert?" he asked.

Andrew blushed and shrugged, "He's got some good music. Even if he's kinda weird." he laughed. "What do you listen to?" Andrew asked. Zexion just shrugged, and sat in silence.

Zexion looked at him for a few seconds biting his lip then kissed him. Andrew pulled Zexion closer, taking control of the kiss. He felt Zexion's small hands move under his shirt and pulled away. "You don't want this." Andrew said softly.

Zexion's eyes flashed angrily and he moved off the bed. "Don't tell me what I do and don't want Andrew!" he growled. "I'm a big boy and I know what I want." Andrew sat up and looked at Zexion. "Okay, then what do you want?" he asked.

"It doesn't even matter anymore! What I want doesn't want me, so whatever. I don't care! It's just for once I want to be wanted! No questions no nothing I just want…" he let out a pained moan and grabbed his hair as he slid to the floor.

"Why cant I just be wanted by someone?" he asked mostly to himself.

"You are wanted Zexion." Andrew said softly. And Zexion laughed a bit manically, "No, I'm not. I've served my purpose for everyone, so why would they want me? I mean Marluxia got what he wanted then he just threw me to the curb, and your going to do it next. So come and get what you want while it lasts Andrew." he hissed angrily.

Andrew looked as if he were slapped. "Zexion, I would never do that." Zexion looked past him, "I want to go home then." he said softly and walked towards the door. Andrew closed his eyes, he took a deep breath and followed the male out the room.

OoO-oOo

Riku watched Zexion walk into the house and straight up to his room and frowned.

"Sora? I'm going to call you back" he said into his cell phone. Sora sighed on the other end, "Okay, I'll talk to you later then?" he asked. Riku didn't reply.

"Riku? Is everything okay?" Sora asked, confused.

"Yeah…it's Zexion something is up with him." Riku said biting his lower lip. "Go check on him and I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Sora said making Riku smile.

"Okay, I love you So."

"Mmhmm, I know. I love you too" Sora said then hung up the phone.

Riku knew there was something was off with his brother, he waited the obligatory ten minutes and then followed Zexion's path to his room.

OoO-oOo

Zexion stood under the spray of the hot water while staring blankly at the wall. His heart hurt, to an unbearable point. He knew he was being stupid. Demyx was his friend, he had no reason to not be with Reno, but these rational thoughts did noting to soothe the ache he felt.

He was so consumed with his thoughts he didn't notice the bathroom door open and Riku slip in. He screamed and covered himself when Riku pulled back the curtains and glared at him.

"What the fuck Riku?" he yelled grabbing his chest, "Was that necessary? You scared the fuck out of me you fucking asshole!"

"There was three 'fuck's in that outburst, Zexion." Riku said dryly. "Shame on you, you potty mouth."

Zexion just glared at him and turned off the now cold water. He pushed Riku out of the way as he grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist. Before he could walk out of the bathroom, Riku pushed him and he fell on the lid of the toilet.

If looks could kill, Riku would be extinct. "What do you want?" Zexion asked pushing his wet hair from his face. "You look like a drowned rat." Riku said as he leaned against the wall, "What's wrong with you? You're acting as if someone killed your puppy."

Zexion rolled his eyes, "There is nothing wrong with me. I—I'm just so tired." he said quietly. "Bullshit." Riku said unsympathetically "You have been moping around he house for a week now and I let you have a few days to brood but enough is enough. Now you're not leaving here until you tell me what's wrong."

Zexion wanted to hit Riku, but he had no doubt the older male wouldn't hesitate to knock him out, so he reframed. He sat in silence, not wanting to explain the reason why he wanted to crawl in bed and never get out.

Riku stood in silence as well, he knew Zexion would crack sooner or later. The bathroom was beginning to cool and he was still wet. He could see the goose bumps on the paler males skin.

It was a battle of wills, and Zexion did not care to loose; but he was getting cold, and he never did enjoy the cold. He could feel the water from his hair running down his back and frowned deeper.

"Marluxia told Demyx I loved him." Zexion said softly looking at the ground. Riku was silent and Zexion continued on. "Dem…I knew he didn't feel the same way I did, I'm not stupid. But I just…it hurts so fucking bad. And I don't know what to do! He loves Reno fucking Sinclair and not me. I've been there for him since we were little. I've fucking loved him for so long and now he loves someone else. And it hurts." he began to cry.

His face twisted in anguish, and he grabbed at his hair as he sobbed. Riku pushed his body off the wall and held his weeping brother. He said no words to console him because he knew words wouldn't help him at the moment. So he held him, and let Zexion cry all his hurt out.

After a few minutes, Zexion stopped sobbing and shivered. "Fucking cold" he murmured softly and Riku bit his lip on a laugh, now wasn't the time for laughter.

He allowed Zexion to leave the bathroom and get dressed. "Come to my room." was all Riku said as he walked out the room.

OoO-oOo

Riku had just finished changing the sheets on his bed when Zexion walked in wearing his pajamas. He motioned the smaller male forward and Zexion fell into the large bed. He faced the wall and he felt the bed dip as Riku sat on it.

"I don't know what to tell you Zex. I have no idea what you are going through. What I do know is that you can get through this, I refuse to let you fall into a slump over this. You are stronger than you think." with that Riku gave him a kiss on his head and went to turn out the lights.

He laid next to Zexion and put his arms around him. Zexion tried to roll out of his arms, but Riku wouldn't let him. Finally Zexion turned his body and laid his head on Riku's chest, letting his tears soak his shirt.

OoO-oOo

**A/N: **

1.) No Riku and Zexion are not going to fall in love in this story! Riku was just trying to console his brother. Sorry if anyone got all excited at the idea!

Gosh, Zexion is such an emo-cupcake, but we all love him anyways! Lord this chapter was so very difficult to write, and I know it's short, I apologize for that but that seemed like the perfect place to end the chapter.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and you can tell me just how much by pressing that button at the bottom of you screen! Us writers LIVE off your reviews people…they are the crack that drives us…or something like that.

Oh! And Sammy-Dee? Did you enjoy your dose of Zexion? Cuz I surely did

*Adieu


	14. I'm Not Okay I Promise

Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters affiliated with it. They belong to Square Enix…lucky bastards.

I'm not Okay (I Promise)- My Chemical Romance

OoO-oOo

For the next week, Riku and Zexion never mentioned what they thought of as the "Incident" in his room. Riku felt it would wound Zexion's pride if he talked about it while Zexion knew he would just cry again.

After school everyday, Zexion took to sitting on the floor in his room with the lights off and his music as loud as his mother would allow it.

It is here that Kadaj found him.

Zexion sat on the floor with his head resting against his bed, his eyes closed as the sounds of My Chemical Romance blared through his room. He didn't hear his door open but he felt someone watching him.

He turned to the door and saw his twin standing there, neither boy said anything for a while, they simply stared into each others eyes until Zexion turned away, closing his eyes with an inaudible sigh. Kadaj took that as an invite to sit with him.

He sat his body next to his little brother close enough that if Zexion wanted they could touch. They sat in silence, except for the music. Kadaj looked over at his twin and saw one tear roll down his face, he wiped it quickly away and that started the stream of tears.

Kadaj just sat there wiping the occasional tear from his brothers' face. When they stopped Zexion sighed.

"Thank you" he said so quietly if it were not for the changing of the track Kadaj would not have heard it.

Kadaj just looked into his brothers amethyst eyes with his own peridot ones. He noticed, not for the first time, that they looked nothing alike. While he had the more feminine face of his mothers, his brother looked just like their father.

"I'm your brother," he said with a small shrug, knowing that answered everything. It said all Zexion needed to know.

Zexion reached for his brothers' hand, and they sat there like that until Zexion turned off the music and crawled into bed. Kadaj left as quietly as he came.

OoO-oOo

Demyx didn't understand it. Zexion had been avoiding him for almost a month now. It wasn't like the silver haired man to not talk to Demyx. Even though they had three classes together, Zexion somehow managed to avoid all contact with him, to the point where he would show up to class late and leave as soon as the bell rang.

Demyx bit his lower lip, if Zexion thought that he could close all contact with him without a fight he was in for a surprise. He stood outside Zexion's AP Environmental Studies class with the hope of speaking to the boy.

When he saw his friend turn the corner his anger went away. Zexion looked terrible, his already slim body looked gaunt from all the weight he lost, his high cheekbones seemed hollow and there were bags under his eyes.

"Zexy" he called stopping the boy in his tracks. Zexion looked up and Demyx saw no emotion in those beautiful amethyst eyes that always told him how his best friend was feeling.

"What do you want Demyx?" Zexion asked, his voice also devoid of any emotion. Demyx flinched slightly at the sound. That was the clipped detached tone Zexion used on people he didn't like, never before had it been directed towards Demyx.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked, willing himself not to cry. He saw rage flash across Zexion's face before his calm mask replaced it.

"I'm not avoiding you Demyx. I'm just busy." He said angrily, "I apologize if I can't spend every waking moment in your presence."

Tears sprang in Demyx's eyes, "I—don't understand Zexy!" he cried, "What did I do? I'm sorry whatever it is, just…look at me" he pleaded.

Zexion squeezed his eyes shut trying to hold back tears, and looked directly at his friend. Demyx saw the sorrow in his friends gaze and grabbed him, hugging him to his chest. "What did I do to you?" he whispered. "I'm so, so sorry Zexion" he said.

Zexion tried not to lean into the embrace, he couldn't. He wasn't strong enough for this; he pushed Demyx away from him and walked away.

Demyx watched his friends retreating back and sank to the floor, the people passing him in the halls gave him weird looks but he ignored them, they weren't important. Zexion was leaving him, and he felt his heart break.

OoO-oOo

Zexion walked into the bathroom and locked himself into the first available stall; it was only then that he allowed the tears to fall freely. He didn't even try to temper the sobs that ripped from his chest.

'_I can't keep doing this!' _he thought_. _He knew he had to get over Demyx, once and for all. Once his tears stopped falling, he reached for his cell phone and sent a text message, praying the man would send him a reply back.

OoO-oOo

Reno decided he didn't want to go to his class, so as a senior with certain rights, he didn't go. He was currently strutting down the hall like he owned the place, whistling a random tune as he went.

Turning the corner, he saw something that made him stop in his tracks. His boyfriend, his always smiling, happy boyfriend, was crying with his back against some lockers.

He quickly rushed over to him placing a hand on his cheek. Demyx jumped and looked at Reno with his pained, red rimmed sea green eyes and Reno felt his chest tighten.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he inquired softly. Instead of answering, Demyx just placed his head on Reno's chest and sobbed. Not knowing what else to do, Reno placed a hand on the back of his head and rocked him until the tears stopped.

Demyx smiled weakly at him and wiped his face, "I'm sorry. I probably look like a total dork right now." Reno smiled, "Just a bit. But what's with the waterworks, yo?" he inquired softly.

Demyx looked away from his boyfriends concerned eyes and sighed softly, "Zexion hates me" he said weakly, "And I have no idea why! We never fight, well there was this one time when he took the purple crayon that I was going to get and I bit him and we didn't talk until after nap time."

Reno laughed at that making Demyx smile, then sniff. "Yeah, but now I just don't get it! I mean, he's my best friend and he…he hates me!" he was waving his arms about and nearly hit Reno in the face.

Reno grabbed his hands and held then, "Well maybe he's just being stupid. You should go see him after school"

Demyx nodded, "Good idea" he flushed a bit, "Sorry for crying on you like a giant baby" he said embarrassedly. To which Reno just laughed, "No problem, yo. Now get that cute ass of yours to class" he said helping the blonde up, "I'll walk ya."

OoO-oOo

Zexion stood outside in the school parking lot, he was silently debating on whether or not to just leave, go back inside and forget that he even sent the stupid man a text.

'_I hate being so vulnerable all the fucking time!'_ he fumed to himself_ 'I should just go, he's not going to show up and I look like a complete idiot standing out here in the cold.'_

Just as Zexion began to walk away from the car he heard his name being called, he turned and looked at the man walking calmly towards him. He felt nothing but hatred when he saw the smirk on his sculpted features.

"I knew you wouldn't last long with out me." Marluxia said smugly. Zexion closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "What's wrong, sexy Zexy?" he cooed making Zexion glare at him.

Marluxia frowned at the glare, "Look you were the one to call me up okay? So either we go to my place and fuck or I go back to class…you're choice"

Zexion sighed, he had no idea why he even bothered to seek out Marluxia, maybe deep down he hated himself, "Let's go" he murmured walking back to the man's car. Marluxia grinned and unlocked the doors.

OoO-oOo

Riku was not happy.

He couldn't find Zexion anywhere and the damn boy wont answer his calls. He knew, for a fact, that Zexion was at school. He personally drove the silent bastard there, but for some reason he was avoiding him.

"Demyx!" Riku yelled trying to get the blonde males attention. Demyx turned around and waved at Riku from down the hall. He said something to the girl he was talking to and jogged to Riku.

"Riku!" he cried, giving him a big hug, his entire attitude much brighter than before, "I haven't seen you in a while. How's life?"

Riku couldn't help but laugh, "I saw you three days ago, Dem." Demyx nodded with a smile, "Lives can change in three days Riku," he said.

Riku just shook his head, "I'm fine. I was just wondering if you have seen Zexion at all today?"

Demyx's smile faltered, "He's not speaking to me," he said sadly, "I saw him earlier and he was like ice. I don't know what I did!" his bright eyes shone with tears and he blinked them away. "Last I saw of him he was storming away from his Environmental Studies class."

Riku cursed softly and ran a hand threw his hair, "Yeah, he's having a rough week. But I've got to find him. I'll catch you later Dem."

He gave the blonde a quick hug and walked away. Demyx just hugged his arms around him self, staring after Riku's retreating form. He was worried about his friend, with one last sigh; he turned and walked to his next class.

OoO-oOo

Zexion lay in Marluxia's bed with his legs on Marluxia's shoulders as the taller man rutted over him. He moaned out and his toes curled at the sensation. His arms were above his head, and Marluxia had him pinned beneath him.

His left hand twitched in the tight hold signaling he wanted to stoke himself and Marluxia smirked. "Do you want to come?" he asked roughly, enjoying Zexion's pained whimpers. "Y-yes!" he cried out trying to pull his arms free.

Marluxia's smirk grew and he bit down harshly on Zexion's collarbone, "Beg for it" he grunted. Zexion didn't want to beg this sadistic bastard for anything, but he was so close it hurt.

He swallowed his pride and begged "P-please" he sobbed. Marluxia grinned but didn't release the boys' arms; he simply thrust harder into the pliant body beneath him, enjoying his pained whimpers.

Zexion threw his head back and let out a pained moan, his cock twitched and spurted two ribbons of semen; but he was still hard. An incomplete orgasm. "M-marluxia!" he cried out tossing his head back and forth on the bed. "P-please! Oh Gaia…please"

Marluxia took pity on him and grabbed his erection pumping it in time with his thrust, and in a few moments Zexion came hard against his chest. Marluxia hissed when he began to clench around him, and came after a few thrust. "F-fuck" he moaned and all but collapsed on top of a still panting Zexion.

They caught their breath and Marluxia kissed Zexion softly on the lips. "You are the perfect fuck" he said and pulled out of Zexion. He got out of bed and walked into his bathroom closing the door behind him.

Zexion rolled to his side and sobbed softly. He hated himself; he hated himself for being so weak. For going to the person he hated, he hated the control Marluxia had over him, the pink haired man knew Zexion would always go back to him. After all he'd been going back to him for seven months.

Marluxia came out the bathroom and spotted Zexion on the bed, still naked and sighed. "Look, you've got to go. I have a date tonight."

Zexion stiffened at those words; he bit his lip on an outburst and swung his legs off the side of the bed in search of his clothes. He got dressed without a word, and jumped when Marluxia put his arms around him.

"Well Zexion, it was fun" he nipped at Zexion's neck, "I thought you'd never call me back. I'm glad you did." Zexion pulled away from the taller male and walked out the room.

He sprinted down the stairs and winced at the pain in his lower back. He needed to get home but he didn't want to call Riku to pick him up but he had no other choice. He reached into his pockets and dialed the familiar number.

"Where the fuck are you?" Riku growled as a greeting.

"I'm at Marluxia's…can you please come get me?" he asked softly. He heard Riku sigh over the phone and he closed his eyes. "I'll be there in ten minutes, don't go anywhere" he commanded and the line went dead.

Zexion shut the door behind him and sat on the curb in front of the house shivering as the wind blew. He looked up at the sky and noticed the heavy clouds. _'Well this is fitting'_ he thought sarcastically. Some higher power hated him.

He smirked,_ 'Almost as much as I hate myself' _he thought as soon as it started raining.

OoO-oOo

By the time Riku showed up Marluxia had already left and Zexion was shivering uncontrollably. Zexion looked up when he heard the approaching car and lethargically walked to the car and was hit with a blast of warm air as soon as the door opened.

Riku didn't say anything, just glared at him as he put on his seatbelt, but Zexion wouldn't look at him, he couldn't bear to see the disappointment in his brother's eyes.

They drove home in silence, and Zexion thought about what he let Marluxia do, again. _'He just uses me, why do I let him? I'm smarter than that!'_ but he knew deep down that he allowed this to happen to him because he craved the attention Marluxia gave him.

His stomach turned and he resisted the urge to gag. _'I'm such a fucking screw up!'_ he thought miserably.

Riku pulled into the drive way and gave Zexion a level stare, just as he opened him mouth to tell him off Zexion stopped him, "Please" he said in a low voice, "Don't make me feel any worse than I already do." He looked into Riku's aqua eyes and willed himself not to cry, "I can't deal with that right now."

With that he got out of the car and locked himself into his room. He searched threw his messenger bag with a sob and pulled out a pocketknife. He placed it over his wrist but couldn't put the pressure needed to slice himself. He looked at the sharp blade, his sweet relief and sliced, staring at the blood that pooled there.

He hurt, so fucking much. Tears were rolling down his cheek uncontrollably and he didn't bother to wipe them; he simply stared at the blood, his blood that was staining the carpet.

He knew he didn't slice a vein; he didn't have the courage to end his own life. So he sat there and he cried.

OoO-oOo

Zexion woke to the sound of someone pounding on his bedroom door. His head was fuzzy and he just wanted sleep. He looked over at his clock, it read four o'clock in the morning on a Saturday and glared, someone will pay. The person behind the door, seemingly oblivious to the time, kept pounding.

He licked his dry lips and rasped out, "What do you want?" to the person assaulting his door.

"Zex, open up! We've got to get to the hospital!" Riku yelled.

Sitting up in alarm, he turned to the door, "What happened?" he asked getting up as fast as his body would allow.

"Mom's having the baby, man! Get up or I'll break the freaking door down!" Riku yelled.

OoO-oOo

A/N: Oh hell, I'm horrible. Ahhh, such an emotional chapter! I do hope you all didn't hate it too much, and the next chapter should be up sooner than later.

"Self-definition is the root of self-empowerment"

*Adieu


	15. Lithium

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy and all of its characters belong to Square-Enix. I am merely borrowing them for my own nefarious purposes.

Lithium- Evanescence

OoO-oOo

Zexion quickly pulled on a clean shirt and jacket before opening his door, seeing Riku's smiling face. "Come on!" he said excitedly and pulled Zexion down the stairs and out the house, barely pausing to lock the door behind them.

"Wait! Where's Kadaj?" Zexion asked as they pulled out the driveway. "He left with mom earlier" Riku answered as they flew down the street.

Arriving at the hospital in twenty minutes, a normally forty-five minute drive, they hurried into the waiting room and saw Kadaj pacing a hole in the floor.

He looked up at his twin and frowned, "They took mother and wont let me in!" he cried, "Mother is in there and they wont let me see her!" he was on the verge of a tantrum, his face scrunched up and his fists were balled up at his sides.

"She is fine Daj." Zexion said trying to circumvent the fit, "You don't want to be in there anyways. Her…lady parts will be exposed." Kadaj thought about this and had to agree, some things you just shouldn't see.

They all sat in the stiff uncomfortable plastic chairs and waited for someone to come out with news.

Now that his adrenaline has stopped pumping through his body, Zexion realized how tired he was and how much blood he actually lost. While it wasn't enough to do any significant damage, his body was sluggish.

He blinked quickly, trying not to fall asleep; he needed to keep an eye on Kadaj.

The boys as in the waiting room for two hours and Kadaj was back to pacing while Riku kept fidgeting. They were both going to drive Zexion insane. But before he could snap at them, a mousy looking nurse timidly called out.

"The Sato family?"

Riku perked up at the sound of his surname and nudged Zexion, "That's us! Come on!" he said excitedly.

Zexion rolled his eyes and chose not to mention that his last name was Von Eden.

Kadaj beamed and grabbed both boys hands, pulling them to the nurse, "Where is Mother? What have you done with her?" he asked quickly. The nurse smiled, "Follow me" she instructed walking them towards the elevators, "Now you go up to the 4th floor, that's the maternity ward, and your mother will be in room B4019."

They followed her instructions and rushed into their mother's room. She looked up at the sound of the door opening and smiled weakly at her boys.

Her silver hair was limp with sweat and she looked extremely tired, but in her arms was a small bundle. Kadaj quickly went to her side pushing back some of her hair, "Are you alright Mother?" he inquired softly.

"I'm fine sweetheart," she whispered, "Look boys, say hello to your new baby brother Loz"

They all looked at the tiny baby, his little eyes were closed but he seemed to sense their presence, for he opened his eyes to look at them questionably.

"He's so tiny!" Riku gushed in a quiet voice and Zexion just smiled at the baby.

Loz looked at them each in turn, then opened his mouth and cried.

OoO-oOo

Their excitement for the new baby quickly diminished, Eri was able to come home the next day and all Loz did was cry; Zexion knew he was going to lose his mind.

Of course he knew babies cried, but this, this was ridiculous!

"Shh, it's okay my darling boy." Eri cooed at the baby in her arms gently rocking him, "Just go to sleep my angel." Loz just kept crying, Zexion sighed and walked to his mother.

"Give him here mom" he said. She gently handed him the baby with a soft smile, "I'll go get him a bottle" she said and walked towards the kitchen.

Zexion looked at the wailing baby and began to rock him, while humming under his breath. The baby stopped crying and seemed to relax in Zexion's arms with a tiny sigh. He couldn't help but smile at the baby, but didn't stop his actions, lest he start to cry again.

"Thank you Zexion," his mother said coming up behind him, "I just don't get it. You and Kadaj hardly ever cried." Zexion nodded, _'Of course I have been crying like a little bitch for the past weeks'_ he thought bitterly. "It must be Kai's genes," she said with a laugh. Zexion nodded his head, "Yeah, because we all know how weepy Riku gets." Smiling he took the bottle from his mother and fed his brother, "Go sit down, I've got it" he told her.

She smiled wearily and did as instructed. She sighed softly and slumped into the couch, "Come sit by me Zexion" she patted the seat next to her.

Zexion sat while Loz greedily sucked down the bottle. "Jeez he can eat" he commented, "So did you when you were little," Eri said smiling, "I thought you were going to be a big guy, if not extremely tall…but I was wrong." She laughed at his look.

"I'm pretty tall!" he said indignantly

"Sure you are honey," she said patting his leg patronizingly and closed her eyes. They sat in silence and Loz began to fall asleep in his brother's arms. She took the baby from him and put him upstairs in his crib. When she came down the stairs with a baby monitor Zexion looked at her.

"I highly doubt you'll need that if he wake up, his cries can wake the dead." Zexion said she just laughed and set the monitor on the table before looking at her son.

"So what's wrong with you and Demyx?" she asked cocking her head to the side. Zexion leaned his head back and closed his eyes at her intense gaze. "Nothing's wrong with me and Demyx, mom" he lied.

She poked him on the forehead, "Don't lie to your mother Zexion" she said sternly, "If nothing was wrong he would be here for one, and you wouldn't have been looking like a kicked puppy for the past couple of weeks."

Zexion said nothing. They sat like that for a while until Eri got impatient, "If you don't tell me, I'll call him and ask, so help me I will" Zexion glared at her, "Don't you glare at me young man."

Zexion groaned angrily, "It's nothing mom. We…well I just—it's just" he sighed, "I love him mom. And he doesn't love me, and rationally I knew this, but that doesn't stop my heart from breaking. And he and Reno are so fucking happy together, and as a best friend I should be happy too…but I'm not. I'm…I'm just miserable."

His lower lip trembled, but he didn't cry.

Eri pulled her son to her, and ran her hands threw his hair. Zexion let out a shaky breath but held his tears in. "Oh my baby," she murmured, "It's all going to be alright"

Zexion let out a sob and she rocked him gently, her actions open the floodgates and Zexion clung to his mother, crying on her; something he had not done since he was a little boy.

She just let him cry it out and after a while he let go of her and pulled away. "So it hurts to see him right now," he finished hoarsely. She nodded her head, "That is understandable. So are you just going to avoid him for the rest of your lives?" she asked.

Zexion shrugged, "I have no idea what I'm going to do" he said honestly. "I just can't see him right now, not while he is with Reno. I don't think I can take it."

"What happened to Marluxia? I thought you two were dating" she asked and Zexion's face darkened.

"He's…doing whatever makes him happy right now" Zexion answered. Eri looked at her son's face, she knew he was keeping something from her but chose not to comment on it.

"I'm going to give you some advice. You can take it or leave it, but I want you to think about it okay" he nodded his head and she continued. "Don't ever let someone take away your happiness, that is the thing that you need for yourself. And I know that this hurts right now, but you should talk to Demyx. And listen to what he has to say, because you will never know what he thinks unless you hear it from him.

"You don't have to do it today or even this week, but he is your best friend. And at some point in your life, you will have to talk to him about this. It won't be easy and there may be some tears and harsh words but remember this. No matter what happens in your life I will always love you, and so will Kadaj, Riku and even Loz.

"You're not alone Zexion. No matter what you think there will always be someone there to help you. All you need to do is ask."

Eri gave her son a kiss on the top of his head and walked away. Zexion sat there stupefied. She was right. He was thinking he was going at this alone, but he wasn't. There was a load lifted from his chest and for the first time in a long time, Zexion smiled.

OoO-oOo

Riku lay in Sora's bed watching Sora as he gave an animated recount of his weekend shopping. He loved this boy. He loved the way his blue eyes lit up when he got excited and how animated he gets when he explains something exciting or how his nose would scrunch up cutely when he laughed.

He loved his body. He loved that Sora was short enough that he could rest his chin on his head when he held him, or how their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. He loved Sora's voice. Loved how Sora said his name, in any situation, but especially when they were having sex, and Sora would purr his name longingly.

Or how he would get really loud right before he came and after he would look into Riku's eyes and smile softly and whisper that he loved him. All in all, Riku loved Sora.

Sora sat and watched Riku's face; he knew the silver haired male had tuned him out because his aqua eyes glazed over. "Riku" he said making Riku blink and his eyes came back in focus.

"What did you say?" Riku asked. Sora gave him a knowing look and Riku blushed softly. "Nothing, Ku."

Riku smiled sheepishly, "I love you." He said to the brunette in front of him making Sora smile. "I know. And I love you too"

Sora scooted up and gave Riku a gentle kiss, and Riku immediately took control over it. He nipped at Sora's full bottom lip making the boy moan out. Riku took this as an invitation and swiped at Sora's tongue, they fought for dominance and Riku won out.

Riku pushed Sora onto his back and straddled his waist, slipping his hands under Sora's shirt he traced the faint muscles under his skin and Sora groaned, he ran his hands over Riku's muscular back.

Riku moved his lips to Sora's neck marking the porcelain skin as his own, enjoying the sounds coming from those pink lips. Sora shifted his hips effectively bringing their awakening arousals together.

"I want you," Sora murmured breathlessly and he could feel Riku's smirk against his neck.

Riku sat up and quickly removed Sora's clothing, staring at his tan body. Sora squirmed at the attention and sat up to help him do the same. Riku stretched atop of him until they were both lying with the length of their bodies pressed skin to skin.

Sora couldn't help but groan loudly, there was something extremely exciting about having his entire body touching Riku's. Riku smiled down at him and captured his lips in a sweet kiss, making Sora sigh.

"I love you," he whispered looking into fathomless blue eyes.

Sora reached up, grabbing the back of Riku's head to bring their lips together. He wrapped a leg around Riku's waist, making the older male groan as his erection shifted between the cleft of his ass. He thrust up against the smaller body beneath him, and Sora cried out.

Sora, wiggling his body to get more friction, reached up under his pillow grabbing the bottle of lube hidden there and handed it to Riku, who raised an eyebrow, "Already?" he asked.

Sora nodded his head quickly, making Riku smile. "Whatever you want." He quickly opened the bottle and coated his fingers in it. Without warning, he pushed one into Sora making him whimper softly.

Riku took his time in preparing him, enjoying the emotions that splayed across Sora's face. When the boy began to beg, Riku took his fingers out Sora spread some lube over Riku's thick organ; Riku couldn't help but groan at the sensation making Sora laugh. "Guide me in Sor," he told the laughing male.

Sora gripped him tighter and guided him to his entrance. When Riku felt Sora's puckered flesh against the tip of his cock gently rocked forward, effectively breaching him.

"Riku," Sora moaned clutching at Riku's back.

"Hurt?" Riku asked stopping his thrusting. Sora shook his head, "No, don't stop." Riku nodded and began to gently thrust inside of Sora's tight body. "Gaia, you feel so good," he moaned bowing his head, his silver hair cascading around Sora.

Sora smiled and ran his hands over the smooth planes of Riku's lower back, he loved the feeling of those muscles working together as he steadily fucked him. After a while Sora was moaning as his lover's cock passed over just the right spot, making him see stars.

He didn't even bother to temper his moans as Riku took him and he shifted his body so both of his legs were over Riku's shoulders, making the penetration that much deeper.

In the back of Riku's mind, he thought that position would be uncomfortable for Sora, until he remembered how limber the boy is. He lifted himself to his knees, pulling Sora up with him until he was partially inverted, his body bending almost in half. "You okay?" he asked, pausing him motions.

"I'm fine," Sora smiled and tried to thrust up, but he couldn't move much in his restricted state. He improvised and clenched around Riku, making his eyes unfocus.

Riku growled low in his throat and began to take Sora with hard thrust.

Sora's moans grew louder and he reached down to stoke himself. _'Why haven't we done it like this before'_ he thought to himself.

Riku was close, and the sight of Sora jacking himself off wasn't helping his state. He didn't want to come before his lover so he adjusted his trusts to deep fast strokes and after a few moments Sora yelled Riku's name as he came. The rhythmic clenching of Sora's body sent Riku over the edge and he spilled himself inside of the boy with a cry of his name.

Riku managed not to collapse on Sora and fell on his side, pulling out of him as he did so. Sora's legs feel to the bed with a thump and he smiled lazily at Riku, his cheeks flushed a bright pink.

"Thank you," he said goofily making Riku laugh and kiss him softly.

"Can I stay the night?" he asked and Sora nodded, "Of course you can," he answered, "The least I could do after that."

Riku wrapped his arms around the slightly dazed boy and kissed the top of his head. "I love you, So"

"Love you too."

OoO-oOo

A/N:

Blah, I know, seriously cheesy ending but I'm playing Re:Coded right now and Riku randomly popped up and Sora was all happy, so I just HAD to write some Sora/Riku action.

I hope you all enjoyed it. And I'm sure you guys are rolling your eyes right now asking, "Why is it taking so long? When will the plot thicken?" well I promise, it'll be in the next chapter. For some reason I cannot understand, it is becoming increasingly difficult to write this story! I know what I want to happen but when it comes down to putting it on paper, it just gets blah.

But I digress, the next chapter is in the works but I have finals in like two weeks so I'll be studying for the most part. I will try to update soon, I promise.

"_Human beings must always be on the watch for the coming of wonders" – Charlotte's Web_

* Adieu! *


	16. Just Wake Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the relating characters. They are the property of Square-Enix. I'm merely using them for my own enjoyment, however warped it may be.

OoO-oOo

Zexion didn't go see Demyx immediately, he couldn't. His emotions were still too raw and he didn't know what he would do when he finally talked to the other male. So he waited.

His mother kept giving him subtle hints that it was time but he ignored them. He couldn't put himself out there.

A week later his mother finally cracked. "Zexion, son," Eri said standing in Zexion's doorway. "I love you so mush so when I say thins please take it the right way."

Zexion looked at his mother and nodded, "What is it, mom?" he asked.

"Get out of this room and go talk to Demyx right now." She looked a bit angry, "You have been sitting in this room moping for too long and it's not healthy" she held up her car keys, "I'll give you a ride, lets go."

Zexion sighed, maybe she was right. He followed his mother to the car and strapped himself in.

The ride over to the Strife house was a short, quiet one. Eri knew Zexion needed to gather his thoughts so she didn't bother him with idle chatter. They came to a stop in front of the two-story home and Eri cut the engine. "No matter what happens, I will always be in your corner Zexion. Don't you ever forget that, okay?"

Zexion glumly nodded his head and gave his mother a hug before getting out the car and walking to the door. He stood there for a while unable to knock on the door. _'Stop being such a baby!'_ he berated himself, _'You can do this, just go in and tell him how you feel!'_

He took a deep breath and poised his hand to knock when the door came flying open and he was almost ran over by Cloud.

"Oh, geez. Sorry Zex. I didn't see you." Cloud said taking a step back, "Umm Dem's in his room and there's some coffee in the kitchen if you want. I'll see you later okay?"

Zexion moved out the blonde's way as he quickly rushed to his beloved motorcycle and sped off. Zexion walked into the house and noticed how quiet it was, which is weird for a house with four teenaged boys.

He decided against the coffee knowing it would only let him procrastinate longer, and walked up the stairs to his best friends room. He didn't bother to knock and pushed the door open.

Demyx was sitting on the floor with his guitar in his lap, strumming away. Zexion wondered why the blonde didn't hear him when he noticed the head phones plugged into the instrument. He walked fully into the room and shut the door behind him, making Demyx look up.

Zexion was treated to a big smile that warmed his heart, he missed that smile so much.

"Zexy! What are you doing here?" the musician asked moving his guitar and standing to hug his friend. Zexion froze when his friend wrapped his arms around him, then he relaxed and hugged him back. "I've missed you so much, Zexy." Demyx said into Zexion's neck, Zexion gasped at the feeling and those words.

'_He doesn't mean it like that'_ he told himself_ 'Just tell him what you came to say and leave!'_

Zexion let go of his friend and took a step back, "I came here to tell you something Dem. And I just want you to hear me out okay?" he waited for Demyx to nod before he continued.

"I wanted to tell you…that I love you. I love you so much that I hurts Dem—don't, please let me finish" he said when Demyx opened his mouth to speak. "And I know you're with Reno, and I get it. you don't feel the same way about me. It's…just not fair that he comes out of the blue and gets the affection that I've wanted—needed for years. And it just hurts so fucking much that you are with him and not me."

Zexion tried to hold back his tears but he couldn't, "I just want to know why him and not me? Why is he so special that he deserves you? What the fuck makes him so great?"

Demyx sat there for a while, just looking at his friend before he found his voice, "How do you know that I don't love you? I do Zexion, you're my best friend and I'd do anything for you."

"Then break up with Reno." Zexion said.

Demyx looked at him, "Why? So that you can be with me? Zexion, if you truly cared for me you wouldn't ask me to do that! You would have told me how you felt a long time ago! But you didn't, you waited until I was happy with someone. You don't care about how I feel."

Zexion looked angry, "How could I have told you? Just walk up to you one day 'Say Dem. I love you, lets go out'? How could I when all I hear is how much you want Reno, Reno is so special, and oh he's so cute. Don't you know what that did to me?"

Demyx jumped off his bed and pointed at Zexion, "I didn't know Zexion! I had no clue how you felt about me! You have a wall around you, and you don't let anyone in; and I get that, you like your privacy. But you blame me for not knowing when you didn't ever show anything! There were no hints or clues, so how the fuck could I have known?"

Zexion looked abashed, Demyx was right; but that didn't stop him from being mad. "I let you in Demyx. Not completely, I'll admit to that, but there were clues. Subtle hints that I liked you more than a friend. You don't cuddle during movies with just a friend, or go on dates, and watch the sunrise in bed together. The little things that we did, you had to have known."

Demyx sat silent for a moment. "Zexy, I swear to you, I had no idea."

Zexion reached forward and kissed Demyx, with all he had. He needed his friend to understand how much the truly care. Demyx stood shocked before kissing back, he didn't want to lose him.

Encouraged by his friends actions Zexion moaned, he always wondered what it was like to kiss Demyx and his imagination _paled_ compared to the actual thing. Demyx's lips were soft yet firm against his and he tasted like peppermint and the ocean and _Demyx_.

They somehow ended up in the bed and Demyx lost his shirt. Zexion couldn't help but stare, making Demyx flush bright pink. Zexion leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth, Demyx arched up with a moan of Zexion's name.

Then they were naked their bodies touching and Zexion thought he would lose his mind. He wanted Demyx, he wanted to claim the body beneath him, make him moan out his name. "I want you." Zexion panted as they grinned against each other. Demyx moaned loudly nodding his head, "Please, Zexion please" he cried out.

Zexion reached over to Demyx's nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lotion. He quickly coated his fingers and place them at his entrance. Demyx tensed making his body clench. "Shh, relax Dem" Zexion murmured kissing the blondes heaving chest. When Demyx began to relax, Zexion slipped a finger inside him to the knuckle.

Demyx gasped and scrunched his face up, "It feels weird" he said wiggling. Zexion nodded "It'll get better, I promise." He moved his finger in a gentle circle before moving it out then back in, stoking inside searchingly. He felt a firm lump against his finger and curved it towards Demyx's bladder, rubbing gently back and forth.

Demyx's cry let him know he'd found the right spot and Zexion withdrew his finger and ease it back in, making sure to press the gland. Demyx was shuddering uncontrollably, "Zexion! Gaia…more" he cried out making Zexion smile. He loved hearing his name from those soft lips.

He kept his movements steady, waiting for the perfect moment to add a second finger. When he felt the passage loosen against his intruding digit he added another; Demyx let out a pained sound and he stopped.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Demyx was worrying his bottom lip with his eyes closed tight. He didn't trust his voice, so he just nodded and thrust his body down, wanting them

to move inside him.

Zexion resumed his movements and used his other hand to explore Demyx's body. Passing over the scar on his thigh from when they were six and Demyx jumped off the garage. The birthmark on his chest, shaped like a Hershey's kiss, Zexion kissed the mark with a smile, and he ran a nail over Demyx's raised nipple, making him gasp and moan.

Zexion was steadily scissoring his fingers, trying to loosen him up to add a third. He looked at Demyx's face and almost lost it. He was flushed and panting, his full lips open as he whimpered Zexion's name softly, his sea-blue eyes shut tightly in pleasure.

When he thought it was time, Zexion added a third finger. Demyx writhed beneath him and opened his eyes, Zexion was mesmerized by the emotions in them. Demyx smiled at him, "I'm ready Zex," he moaned, "Please."

Zexion removed his fingers and coated himself in the lotion. He placed himself at Demyx's stretched hole and looked into his friends eyes, "Are you sure?" he asked and Demyx nodded. Zexion rocked forward and breached the male beneath him.

They both gasped at the feeling, Zexion couldn't believe how warm and tight Demyx was, the feeling was incredible. Demyx, on the other hand, gasped in pain. He was being stretched and it hurt. Demyx whimpered, clenching his eyes shut and Zexion stopped. "Are you okay?" he asked worried he was hurting him too much.

Demyx shook his head and a lone tear ran down his face. "Don't stop. I'm fine." Zexion still didn't move forward, just as he was going to pull out Demyx grabbed his butt and pulled him forward; making him go deeper inside of the blonde.

Instead of thinking, Zexion went with it. He slowly began to thrust inside of the tight heat surrounding him. He was in heaven. Demyx felt so good around him. He opened his eyes, not remembering when he shut them, and looked into his friends face. "I love you Demyx. I love you so much" he said as he bucked into him. Demyx looked torn between pain and pleasure, but he didn't say stop, in fact he was demanding for Zexion to move faster.

Zexion thrust faster but felt a familiar feeling in his pelvis. He wasn't going to last long, so he grabbed Demyx's weeping cock and stroked him fast. Demyx ached his back and screamed Zexion's name as he came over their chests.

Zexion let out to sob like sounds and came deep inside the blonde, his organ twitching inside of him.

Zexion crumpled onto Demyx's chest, murmuring his love for him. Demyx ran a hand threw Zexion's hair and smiled. When he got some strength, Zexion pulled out of Demyx, gasping at the feeling. He cuddled next to Demyx and was soon asleep.

OoO-oOo

Zexion was pulled form his sleep when Demyx's phone rang, Say Anything blared through the quiet room.

"Hello?" Demyx whispered into the phone. "Oh, Reno. Hi baby, yeah I miss you too…why do you have to cancel? Oh, really? Okay. I'll see you Monday then? Okay, I love you too, baby. Okay. Bye"

Demyx hung up the phone and laid back down.

Zexion didn't move from his spot, _'He said he loves him. but he never said it to me. He used me, like everyone else'_ Zexion began to cry softly, he knew it was too good to be true. Why would Demyx love him.

He jumped when Demyx ran a hand threw his hair. "Zexy, are you awake?" the blonde asked and Zexion moved away from him; Demyx just sighed and got out of the bed.

Zexion heard him walk into the bathroom and he quickly got dressed. By the time Demyx came out, Zexion was pulling on his shoes. "Where are you going?" he asked his friend, reaching for him.

Zexion pushed his hand away, "Don't touch me," he said quietly. "What did I do now?" Demyx asked. "I should have known, why was I so fucking stupid. Are you going to stay with him? After what we just did?"

Demyx looked at him, "He's my boyfriend, Zexion."

Zexion just shut his eyes, and nodded his head. "So what does that make me? Your whore?" Demyx looked shocked, "No. That makes you my best friend."

Zexion shook his head, "I don't want to be your best friend! I want to be your boyfriend! The first person you think about when you wake up and the last thought on your mind before you sleep each night. I want you to love me, please, love me like I love you." Zexion was crying now, he didn't even bother to wipe them away. He needed Demyx to understand how this was hurting him.

Demyx just shook his head, "I can't Zexy. I'm so sorry, but I can't."

Zexion turned and walked out of the house into the pouring rain. He didn't care, he just ran as fast as he could. He had no idea where he was going, he just knew he had to get as far away from Demyx as he could.

As he was running he tripped and fell into a puddle of water. He just cried, body-shaking wails fell from his lips. He leaned against the side of a building and cried. He reached into his pocket and found his blade, his salvation.

Pulling his sleeve back he pressed the blade onto his wrist and cut. It was deeper than he normally cuts and blood pooled from the wound onto the ground, he went to slice the other but he couldn't get a tight grip on the blade in his left hand. He cut too deep but he didn't care, he wanted to die.

He sat in the alley and cried as his body slowly drained of blood.

OoO-oOo

Andrew walked out of his friends house with a smile, "Thanks for helping me dye my hair Alex" he said to the woman at the door, "I think black hair makes me look extra sexy, don't you?" he striked a pose, making the girl laugh.

"Oh yes, very sexy" she said with a smile. "Now go home, I'm sure your sister is wondering where you are."

With one last smile, Andrew walked down to his car, not minding the rain at all. He heard a strange sound and looked towards the alley on his left. He saw someone's foot and stopped. He didn't want some crazy homeless person sitting by his friend's house and walked towards him, going to ask him to move.

When he recognized the silver hair he walked towards his friend, "Zexion?" he called out. When the boy didn't answer he ran towards him, "Zexion? Are you alright?" when he saw the blood he panicked.

"Zexion? What did you do?" he asked the boy, thinking fast, he tore off his shirt and used it to stop the bleeding. He picked up the lighter male, worrying when he didn't move and ran back to Alex's house and kicked at the door.

"Alex! Alex help me!" he cried out. The girl opened the door and paled when she saw the boy in his arms and her friend covered in blood, she quickly grabbed her keys off the hook and slammed the door shut. "My car's closer, get in we need to get him to the hospital."

She opened the door for him then ran to the drivers side, she wasted no time in asking question instead she tore off. "Hello? We have an incoming trauma patient" she said into her phone, "He's lost a lot of blood. Please have a team ready."

Andrew praised the gods that his friend was a nurse and turned his attention to Zexion.

"Zex, please wake up!" he cried shaking the boy in his arms. "Please Zex, don't die. Please!" he begged in tears. But Zexion didn't hear him, his eyes didn't even flutter at the sound of his voice. Andrew let out a sob, "Zexion please."

OoO-oOo

A/N: Wow…I'm surprised I wrote that without too many tears. I think the next chapter will be the last one. This story is just about done after like…two years or something like that and it makes me happy and sad at the same time.

I hope this chapter wasn't too depressing for you all! Tell me what you thought about it!

I'm posting the last chapter right after this so this isn't a real cliffhanger…right? *runs from angry readers* I'm sorry!

"The more I pretend to be shiny and bright, the darker I feel inside"

***Adieu***


	17. Good Enough

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the relating characters. They are the property of Square-Enix. I'm merely using them for my own enjoyment, however warped it may be.

Good Enough- Evanescence

OoO-oOo

Beep, beep, beep

Zexion didn't know where he was, he was so tired. He could hear murmuring voices and he wanted to open his eyes, but they wouldn't obey his commands. He heard his mother's voice, she was crying.

'_Don't cry mommy,'_ he thought. He could hear her sobs and he felt his heart break.

"My baby. My baby boy, he was hurting so bad. I didn't know it was that bad!" Eri cried, Kadaj was holding her in his arms as she sobbed in his chest. "I could have helped him! he was talking to me, I thought he was going to be fine."

Riku stood there looking at his brother. Riku knew, he knew and he didn't say anything. Kadaj felt guilty as well, they both knew; and they said nothing. Now their brother was in the hospital, he almost died. If it weren't for Andrew, they would be at the morgue instead of the hospital.

Even Kai was hurting, he held Loz and just stared into space. He and Zexion may not have been close but he was still his son. How could they have not seen that the boy was hurting.

Zexion couldn't stand the sound of his mother crying. He tried to call out to her but his throat was dry. He swallowed and it felt like swallowing sandpaper. But he managed to croak out a shaky, "Mom?"

Eri turned and looked at the bed, she saw her son's eyes flashing and she rushed towards him, "Zexion? Baby?" she said tentatively touching his hand. At his mothers touch, Zexion opened his eyes and quickly shut them due to the bright lights.

Eri let out a wail and hugged her son, "Zexion, my baby. You're awake! Thank Gaia!"

Zexion hesitantly opened his eyes again and looked at his family, "Where am I?" he asked. His mother shushed him and quickly grabbed him a cup of water. He helped him drink it and some spilled down his face. When Zexion tried to reach his hand up and wipe it way he noticed he couldn't move it.

He looked down and saw his hands were bound at his sides, "What the fuck?" he asked and looked at his mother.

"The doctors said it is for your safety. You tried to kill yourself Zexion!" she said and he shut his eyes again. "What happened?" she asked and he just shook his head refusing to answer.

She bit her lip on her questions knowing he needed time. She just kissed his forehead and sat back in the chair, holding his hand.

OoO-oOo

Zexion spent three weeks in the hospital, strapped to the bed and they had people watching him round the clock.

'_Suicide watch, goddess I hate my life'_ he watched mindless television and ate the bland hospital food without complaint. They even let him have visitors and Andrew came whenever possible, he was beginning to enjoy the older males company. Whenever Demyx came to visit, Zexion would feign sleep so he wouldn't have to speak with him.

Deep down, Zexion knew what he did wasn't Demyx's fault, he knew now that he suffered from depression. The incident with Demyx just pushed him over the edge. He knew he over reacted but as he told his family, he didn't mean to cut that deep.

When they finally allowed him to go home, he was never left alone. He wasn't able to go back to school for a while and since his mother stayed home with the baby, she made sure she knew his whereabouts at all times. His teachers sent his work home with Kadaj and Riku so at least he had something to do during his imprisonment and he wouldn't get too far behind in school.

He did get to spend a lot of time with Loz, who was beginning to grow on him. He enjoyed just sitting in the family room with the baby in his lap as he talked to the infant. The baby wouldn't cry as much when he was with Zexion, he seemed to enjoy being around his big brother.

At the insistence of his mother, Zexion saw a shrink once a week to "talk out his problems" the woman was very nice. Dr. Kirk had a calming air around her that put Zexion at ease, plus she was easy to talk to. He never really talked about Demyx with the woman, he wasn't quite ready to approach that subject just yet, and the wound was still too tender to touch.

Andrew began to be a constant reminder of why he should be happy. They both knew a relationship wasn't going to happen anytime soon, but they enjoyed each other's company.

He would soon be able to go back to school, at Dr. Kirk's insistence; she said Zexion should be getting back into his normal routine, keeping him locked away would only give him problems later in life. She did urge him to take it slow and to call her whenever things got too bad.

Luckily, she didn't prescribe him medication, she said it would only dull his senses causing a dependence on the drug, like he once had a dependence on cutting.

His mother was a bit skeptical about sending him back to school, but she knew he had to deal with life, or else he would never get better.

OoO-oOo

Zexion stared at the school building in front of him and took a deep breath. He had no idea what he would do when he saw Demyx, he still hadn't talked to the blonde, and despite the circumstances, he honestly missed his friend.

When he walked into his Statistics class, the class hushed, all eyes were on him. The school wasn't that big and everyone had heard about his run in with death.

Zexion calmly sat in his normal seat and ignored their stares. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction of answering their questioned stares. When his teacher walked in, she merely gave him a smile and started on her lesson.

When lunch rolled around, Zexion was nervous. He had not seen the majority of his friends since he was in the hospital a month before. To his relief, they all treated him the same. When Demyx finally left the building, Zexion's breath caught.

He could still remember how Demyx cried his name when they had sex and he shivered. When the blonde saw him, he stopped dead, and just looked at his friend. "Hi Zexy" he said softly, tears gathering in his eyes.

Zexion smiled softly at him, "Hi Demy." Demyx sat next to his friend while the others tactfully resumed their conversations, giving them their privacy.

"How are you doing?" he inquired softly looking at his friend's wrists. Zexion wore a jacket, so his scars where covered, but Demyx couldn't help but touch his wrist. Zexion closed his eyes at the touch, "Doing much better, how about you?" he asked.

Demyx burst into tears and hugged his friend, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry" he cried. Zexion hugged him back as he cried, ignoring the people around them. Zexion shushed his friend, "It's not your fault Demy. I'm…I was sick. But I'm getting better. I'll be fine."

Demyx just held his friend as he controlled his tears. They pulled apart and Demyx smiled at him, "I'm glad you'll be fine. I was so scared when I found out," he sniffed, "Don't, you—you can't leave me Zexy. I don't know what I'd do without you. And I know I was an ass for what I did. But I promise, I will be the best, best friend you've ever had. If you want that is" he added quickly.

"What would I do if you weren't my best friend Demy?" he asked softly, "Who would bake me cookies at two in the morning during the summer?" Demyx managed a laugh and hugged Zexion again.

"I—I broke up with Reno" he said softly, "Or he broke up with me rather." Zexion let go of his friend, "Why? I thought you guys were happy."

Demyx smiled, "We were, but I told him about…you know" he flushed, "And he broke up with me. I deserved it. I hurt both of you." Demyx shook his head, "I don't know how I could be so heartless, I hurt the two people who cared the most about me all in one night."

Demyx played with his scarf, "But it doesn't matter. I'm just glad your okay, and you're here. And—and alive"

Zexion smiled, "Me too."

OoO-oOo

Reno was walking to his next class when he saw Zexion walking towards him. He took a deep breath, _'The kid is sick and I can't kick his ass no matter how much I want to beat his fuckin face in' _Reno thought.

Zexion stopped in front of him and looked at him, "I heard you broke up with Demyx," he said casually making Reno grit his teeth. "You heard right short stuff. I can't be with someone who would cheat on me, yo."

Zexion nodded his head, "I understand. But I think you should give Dem another chance." Reno rolled his eyes, "And why the fuck should I care what you think?" he asked angrily, "You're the reason he cheated in the first fuckin place!" he damn near yelled.

Zexion had the decency to look ashamed, "Yeah, it was all my fault. I shouldn't have done what I did. If you should blame anyone it should be me. Demy, he…he'd do anything to make me happy. And he thought having sex with me would make me happy. It did, but I know now that it was so wrong of us—me to do that. Not only to Demyx but to you too."

Reno looked perplexed but didn't say anything, he just turned and walked away. "You know he loves you, right? He really does. And if you're smart, you won't let him go. People like him don't come around very often."

With that, Zexion walked away, leaving Reno standing there.

OoO-oOo

"So how was school this week, Zexion? Where there any problems?" Dr. Kirk asked. It was his first session since he went back to school and she needed to gauge his improvement.

"It was fine. Kids kept looking at me like I was some nutcase, but Dem and I made up." Zexion smiled at the thought. He and Demyx were almost inseparable since they made up, and it was a good feeling to have his friend back.

"Well that's good. How about at home? Things all good there?" she inquired.

Zexion nodded, "Yeah. It's all-pretty good. My mom still freaks out when I'm shut up in my room but she's trying to give me some space." Zexion knew his mother worried and with good reason. She almost lost her son, no mother could take that without fear.

"And you. How are you doing Zexion?"

Zexion sat there for a while without answering, how as he doing? Sure he got sad whenever he thought about Demyx's rejection but that was only natural. He managed not to see Marluxia but it was only a matter of time before the pink haired man would seek him out.

Riku and Kadaj treated him as they always did, but he noticed how they would give him frightened looks occasionally, he knew they blamed themselves; they were the only people who knew he was cutting but they thought they had a handle on it.

Dr. Kirk sat there quietly and let him gather his thoughts. After a while Zexion looked at her and smiled, "I'm doing great."

OoO-oOo

"Come on Zex! This is easy" Andrew called far ahead of the panting male. How did he manage to get him to go hiking? Zexion didn't even like being outdoors. Demyx put a hand on Zexion's shoulder and laughed.

"You are so out of shape Zexy" he gloated his face was a bit flushed but he didn't even look tired. Zexion thought he was going to pass out, "Why are we doing this again?" he asked taking off his heavy bag, groaning as the weight was lifted.

"Because it's a beautiful day for a hike, short stuff" Reno said holding Demyx close and cackling at the weak glare he received from Zexion.

"Ugh, who does this anymore? What is the point of hiking threw the woods? Don't you people watch movies?" Zexion asked wanting nothing more than to take a bath, "It's the middle of July and we're hiking! You people are crazy!" Roxas said next to Zexion. His blonde hair matted with sweat. Axel kissed his sweaty brow, "It's not even that hot! Stop being such babies."

Roxas glared at him and pushed him away, "Says the red head that likes fire" he mumbled under his breath.

"Don't be such a baby Rox" Sora said coming up behind his twin, "This is fun!"

Kadaj snorted, "Says the hyperactive child." He shook his head in disgust, "I should have stayed home with Yazoo, Cloud and Leon. They were the smart ones. But no, I had to go with my brothers. This is such bullshit" he said plopping down on the cool ground next to his twin.

Andrew walked towards the group and shook his head, "Come on you slow pokes! We're almost there, it's not even that bad if a hike" he reached a hand out towards Zexion and pulled the smaller boy up. "Come on, baby. The view up here is great, you'll love it."

Zexion gave him a withering look but put his backpack back on. "I don't understand how you got me to do this" he said. Andrew raised a pierced eyebrow then shrugged, "I asked you while I was half naked" he grinned as Zexion flushed further. Making his friends laugh at him, while Riku and Kadaj groaned. "So gross."

They finally reached a clearing and Zexion had to admit it was nice, there was a creek nearby and he went to put his feet in the cool water. "Wait Zex, I wanted to show you the view before you got all relaxed." Andrew said taking Zexion's hand and walking towards the edge of the clearing.

Zexion gasped at what he saw. He could see the entire town from here. The sun was high in the sky, but Zexion knew the sunset would be breathtaking from up here. He leaned into Andrew's embrace and smiled, "Your right, it's beautiful up here" he whispered as if speaking any louder would ruin the moment.

Andrew nuzzled Zexion's neck and smiled. "I knew you'd like it" he murmured softly.

They could hear their friends talking in the background but ignored them. It was a moment for them. Zexion couldn't help but think about how Andrew saved him, he was drowning in all of the challenges in life and Andrew pulled him out of them, no questions asked.

The man stayed by his side even when Zexion was rude and mean to him. Andrew saved him from himself and for that Zexion would love him forever. "So Zexion, how are you doing?" Andrew asked.

Zexion turned and kissed him, "I'm doing…good."

OoO-oOo

A/N: Waaaah! My baby, she's finaly done! There was a time when I thought I would never finish this story, and it's been changed so many different times.

I just want to thank all the people who have read and reviewed this, you guys rock so freakin' hard! Oddly enough, this ending seems better than the first one I was going to have. I just can't believe its done…I'm babbling sorry.

I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as I did writing it!

~Pyro13~

_Fin _


End file.
